Ready for Love
by LadyNymph
Summary: COMPLETE! Tadaaam! Their sixth year to a wedding. Ginny's 5th year and the teenagers are falling in love! HG, RHr, NL... Please review! Oh yeah, rated for language
1. Chapter 1: A date for Valentine's

Hello!  
  
I'm really sorry about the first chapter, I didn't know it was going to be all piled together that way! So, here is the first chapter again, in a normal and readable state! Sorry y'all!  
  
***  
  
Chap 1: A date for Valentine's  
  
Dumbledore looked outside, where a 16-year old boy and a 15-year old girl sat under a tree near the lake, talking to each other.  
  
The boy had black, untidy hair and glasses. The girl had vivid red hair and freckles. They were, of course, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"It's extraordinary," said Dumbledore to himself, "how those two remind me of James and Lily Potter." For, many years ago, they had sat under the same tree, talking. Lily Potter also had had red hair, but a shade darker than Ginny's. Harry looked just like his father, with the exception of his sparkling green eyes, which he had inherited from his mother.  
  
Their characters were much alike, too. Ginny was upbeat and active, and had a sort of radiating power around her. Harry was brave and bold, like his father, and also proud and a bit of a hero-figure.   
  
"So," asked Harry, reddening slightly, "are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny looked him straight in his sparkling green eyes. "I dunno. I've already been so many times, it's sort of becoming boring, and I don't have a date, and it's Valentine's Day! I dumped Dean, by the way." She added.  
  
"Did you really?" Harry asked, but he already knew that, because Dean was one of his roommates.  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't really my type. Oh well.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Well, you could always come with us," replied Harry "You know, Hermoine, Ron and me." Suddenly he slapped his forehead. "Oh, yeah! I forgot! Ron is in the hospital wing. Those Slytherins really beat him up after the Quidditch game! Poor Ron. I hope he gets his ears put on the right way again."  
  
"Yeah" Ginny muttered, looking at the castle. Suddenly she spotted a man looking at them from the top tower.  
  
"Why's Dumbledore watching us?" She said, squinting at the tower.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he started looking around. "Where is he?"  
  
Ginny pointed at the castle. "There he was, but now he's gone again." They sat in silence for a while. Then Harry said, "Did you know Neville and Luna are going out? They're going together to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I still can't believe it! Neville and Luna!"  
  
Ginny laughed. A tinkling sound filled the air. Harry joined in. Then he said "And Hermoine's meeting Krum there, too!" He looked at his feet. "Then I'll be going alone, too." Another silence. Harry watched Ginny. She was looking at the giant squid in the lake. She certainly was beautiful. Her red hair really stood out in a hall full of people in black robes. When she had looked into his eyes, he had felt a soaring feeling in his stomach. He had thought he was hungry, stupid prat. It had been another feeling.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny. She had seen him staring at the grass.  
  
"Well, I kind of thought, that um maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together?" He blushed.  
  
Ginny blushed, too. "Er..Yeah, I'd love to go with you." Harry suddenly was relieved. She had said yes!   
  
"Well, let's go back to the castle then, it's getting dark and cold." Harry said, shivering slightly. They walked back to the castle. They went into the common room. Neville was looking attentively at the game of chess Colin and Dennis Creevey were playing. Hermoine was writing another letter to Krum. Ron was still in the hospital wing. When Harry and Ginny came in, Hermoine looked up.  
  
"Oh, there you two are! We were wondering where you two had gone!"  
  
"We were outside." replied Ginny and Harry at the same time. Harry grinned.  
  
Just then Ron came into the common room, his ears back at their normal spot.  
  
"Hey mate" he said, "I'm not allowed to go out tomorrow, I have detention." He made a face. "Snape found I deserved it after 'attacking my fellow Quidditch players'" He said sarcastically. "You'll have to go to Hogsmeade alone, or stay here with me. Sorry, Harry." He added.  
  
"No, I won't." Harry replied "A lovely lady is going with me."  
  
"Ahhh?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "And who might this lovely lady be?" He said mockingly.  
  
"Me." Said Ginny defiantly.  
  
"You?!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Ron finds out

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the huge block of text!   
  
In the commons  
  
"What!?" yelled Ron, totally surprised by this news.  
  
"My sister?" He turned on Harry, his ears red.  
  
"If you ever, ever hurt her, you'll have me to deal with!" he said dangerously.  
  
Hermoine jumped up. "Ron!" she exclaimed, "Calm down!"  
  
"You're always so overprotective, Ron." Said Ginny coldly. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."  
  
Ron gaped at her, looking for words. Apparently he couldn't find any, because he turned around and went upstairs, mumbling to himself. "My sister and Harry! Harry!"  
  
"Ron," said Harry, "wait up!" But Ron had already closed the door on him. "Oh well.."  
  
Ginny said "Don't worry, he's always like this, I'm already used to it." She sighed and went upstairs, after having kissed Harry lightly on the cheek.  
  
Harry blushed. Hermoine said she was going to sleep, too, and she went up the stairs.  
  
Harry went to his dormitory and fell asleep.  
  
The next day*  
  
Harry woke up with a groan and got dressed. He hopelessly tried to flatten his hair.  
  
"You're losing to your hair, you know." Said a grumpy Ron.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Are you still mad at me?" he added nervously.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Not really." Harry didn't push any further and together they went down to the common room.   
  
Hermoine and Ginny were already there. They both had obviously picked the most dazzling outfit for today, and they even had put on some make-up.  
  
"You look great, Ginny." Said Harry, blushing slightly.  
  
"Thanks." Was the reply from a bright red Ginny.  
  
Ron was staring at the girls.  
  
"Hermoine!" he exclaimed. "You look gorgeous!" Then he gulped and his ears reddened. Hermoine was blushing.   
  
"Why, thank you, Ron. I beautified myself for Viktor, I only see him once a month, you know."  
  
Ron suddenly frowned. "Oh yeah." He mumbled. Then he said "Well, I best be going to detention at Snape's dungeon. I've been looking forward to it all night." And with that he climbed out of the portrait hole.   
  
"Well, let's go to the Great Hall, then." Said Harry.  
  
"Okay." Replied Ginny, and they set out for the Great Hall.   
  
"Ohhh!" said a voice behind them. "Have you found yourself a new girlfriend, Potty?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right Malfoy. I see you still have your old one. How much did you pay her this time to come along with you?" Harry replied coolly.   
  
Malfoy muttered something under his breath and went out of the Hall with Pansy Parkinson. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hogsmeade adventures

I am really sorry if I make any English mistakes, but I just moved to America and English is not my mothertongue...I'm doing my best though! I think I'm doing pretty well. Please review so I know what I'm doing wrong or well! Thanks you guys, for reading my story!  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters are J.K. Rowlings, not mine. If there are any other weird names that sound familiar, they're hers, too!  
  
At Hogsmeade  
  
"So," said Ginny, "where do you want to go first?"  
  
"How about Dervish and Bangs?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure."  
  
An hour later they had gone in almost all the shops on the street, and their money bags were considerably lighter.  
  
Ginny wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. When they were sitting down and sipping their butterbeer, four cloaked figures entered the bar. Harry immediately stood up, because he recognized their shapes.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Death Eaters" muttered Harry.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Are you sure?" she asked frantically, "Here at Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Dead sure," he replied, "I recognize them."  
  
"Let's get out of here, then." Ginny dragged Harry outside. The Death Eaters followed them. They hurried up to the Shrieking Shack and stopped there. The Death Eaters surrounded them. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and hurriedly took out their wands and started hexing and Stunning everywhere around them. Two of the Death Eaters were Stunned, but the other two were now sending Stunners back at them. Suddenly they heard someone scream "Delayio!"  
  
With that, Ginny fell to the ground with a little "Oh" of surprise.   
  
"Ginny!" yelled Harry. He stunned the remaining two Death Eaters and without thinking left them there and picked up Ginny. He started running towards the castle, but stumbled because Ginny was too heavy for him. He muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and levitated Ginny to the hospital wing.  
  
Meanwhile*  
  
Hermoine and Viktor Krum were sitting in a tea parlor named Tea for Two. It was on the same street as The Three Broomsticks, and therefore did not get many customers. Hermoine was quietly sipping coffee, and Krum sat looking out the window. Neither had much to say anymore. Hermoine was thinking about Ron, and the way he had acted this morning. She began feeling guilty for saying she had done it only for Viktor.  
  
Suddenly Krum pointed out the window and said "Isn't that the Potter boy?"  
  
Hermoine whirled around and looked at the person he was pointing to and saw Harry levitating Ginny back to the castle.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
I know this is a really short chapter, but this was a really good place to stop the chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. 


	4. Chapter 4: The hospital wing

Thanks for the reviews!!!! I'm really glad my English is all right! My language is Flemish, it's spoken in Belgium. You probably don't know where that is. It's in Europe, above France. Please review!!! Oh, yeah, I'm starting another story named 'Harry Potter's grandparents' if you want to read it!  
  
So..back to the story...  
  
In the tea room 'Two for Tea'  
  
Hermoine dashed out of the tea room with Krum at her heels. She skidded to a stop before Harry.  
  
"What on earth happened to Ginny? Why is she unconscious? Why...?"  
  
Harry interrupted her. "Death Eaters cornered us."  
  
"Why...!" Hermoine stopped in mid-question. She went pale and whispered "Death Eaters? Here in Hogsmeade? Why?"  
  
"To kill us I guess..." said Harry.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Back there at the Shrieking Shack, stunned."  
  
"You left them there?!"  
  
"Yeah, well I wasn't really thinking about them, and they are stunned anyway. I really should bring Ginny to the hospital wing immediately."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll go to Professor Dumbledore to say that there are Death Eaters here."  
  
They both ran to the castle. Once inside, Hermoine went to Professor McGonnagal and asked to see Professor Dumbledore. Harry brought Ginny to the hospital wing.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"What happened this time?" she answered from her office.  
  
"Death Eaters" he replied.  
  
She suddenly came out looking pale. "Death Eaters? Oh, Ginny!" she put her on the bed and went to get some potion. Harry sat next to the bed. Then Hermoine came in with Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"I'll go immediately to get them, where are they Harry?"  
  
"In front of the Shrieking Shack. They're Stunned."  
  
Without another word Dumbledore went out of the room.   
  
"Hermoine, could you go get Ron? He'll probably want to know what happened." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes, of course. He's in the dungeon, right?" asked Hermoine.  
  
Harry nodded and Hermoine went out of the room also.  
  
Slowly blurred shapes appeared around her. Ginny sat up.  
  
"AAAAAuuuuuuuuwww!" she screamed and she fell back down. She winced as she touched her ribs.  
  
"Yeah, it'll hurt for a while." Said the boy on her left.  
  
"Harry! What happened?"  
  
"Death Eaters followed us."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that part."  
  
"They hexed you."  
  
"It certainly does hurt!" She winced again. "So what happened then? Who saved us?"  
  
"I Stunned the last two and I levitated you back to here."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she cried, "You saved my life..again!" Ginny moved closer to him. She winced a little. Their lips touched softly.  
  
Hermione was hurrying towards the dungeon. She thought about what she was going to say to Snape to get Ron out of detention. She opened the door. Ron was writing and Snape was grading papers. They both looked up when she entered.  
  
"What is it, Ms. Granger?" asked Snape coldly.  
  
"Ginny Weasley has been attacked." Said Hermoine.  
  
Ron jumped up. "By who? Is she okay?" he whispered.  
  
"Weasley!" roared Snape. "Sit down and continue writing!"  
  
Ron glared at him but sat back down.  
  
"She was attacked by Death Eaters." Said Hermoine cautiously.  
  
Ron jumped up again, but Snape didn't object. Instead he turned white. The red-headed girl. Attacked. By his former friends.   
  
"She's still unconscious." Added Hermoine.  
  
Ron looked at Snape. "Professor, may I please go see my sister?" he asked in a strangled voice.  
  
"Yes, you are dismissed, but return tomorrow to serve the rest of your detention." Said Snape.  
  
Ron followed Hermoine out of the dungeon.  
  
"I thought he was never going to let you go." Said Hermoine.  
  
"Me, too." Said Ron and they hurried to the hospital wing.  
  
In the hospital wing*  
  
The kiss was so warm and comforting. Then Ginny fell back onto her pillow.  
  
"That was...wow!" said a bright red Harry. Ginny blushed, too. She squeezed his hand, which lay beside her on the bed.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' and Ron and Hermoine came into the room.  
  
"Ginny! Are you all right?" asked a very worried Ron.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little rib-pain." Replied Ginny calmly.  
  
"Why were there Death Eaters in Hogsmeade?" he asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno." Said Harry.  
  
"How did they get there, aren't they in Azkaban?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Not all of them." Said Ginny.  
  
"So what did you do to them?" asked Ron.  
  
"There were four, right. So we Stunned 2 of them and them one hexed Ginny and then I Stunned the other 2 and then I brought Ginny here. Then Hermoine went to get Dumbledore, and he's gone to get them."  
  
Then Dumbledore strode into the room.  
  
"They've been taken by Voldemort." He said gravely. "When I got there, they were gone."  
  
"I shouldn't have left them there!" said Harry angrily.  
  
"You did the right thing, Harry." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Then there was a brief silence.  
  
Ginny was the first to say something else.   
  
"So when can I get out of the hospital wing?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in. "Five days, at the least."  
  
Ginny groaned.  
  
"Now, you need to rest, or it'll be a week." Said Madame Pomfrey, and she ushered the group out of the room.  
  
"I'll come visit you every day." Said Harry. "I might be able to help you with your homework" he winked and went out of the room.   
  
Ginny turned on her side and fell asleep. She dreamed of a boy with black hair and green eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5: Relationship problems

Thanks for reviewing, you guys! If you have any suggestions for the story, you can always tell me!!!  
  
After 5 days Ginny was free to go out of the hospital wing. She was walking aroung te school when she bumped into Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Luna!" she exclaimed as Luna's books fell on the ground. She bent down and picked them up.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Said Luna, taking her books out of Ginny's arms. "How are you? All better? Did you get my magazine?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." Replied Ginny. "I was so glad I had something to read. It was getting boring, not doing anything."  
  
"So how's Neville?" she added with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Luna frowned and sighed. "He's well, I suppose. We're having a fight."  
  
"Oh, no!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"He's so slow on uptake sometimes, you know, and I got a bit impatient with him and walked out on him." Luna sighed again. "Oh well..." and then she said brightly. "Well, I must be going. Bye, Ginny!" and she walked away.  
  
Ginny went to the common room. Ron and Harry were playing chess and Hermione was writing a letter. Probably to Krum, thought Ginny.  
  
"What are you writing, Hermoine?" asked Ginny with a grin. "A letter for Viktor?" Ginny went to her and sat down.  
  
"Yes, and apology letter." Said Hermoine, looking up. "I just left him standing there in Hogsmeade! I hope he's not too angry with me." She sighed. So did Ron, even though he was winning his chess game.  
  
"Check..mate!" he said and Harry went to sit next to Ginny.  
  
"Hey there!" he said. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Much!" and she kissed him on his nose and giggled. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
Harry kissed her back on her nose and laughed too.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely." Said Ginny and they climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Ron was bright red now. Hermoine laid a hand on his arm and said   
  
"Calm down, Ron! Your sister can take care of herself!"  
  
Ron glared at her and looked around the room, looking for something. Then he spotted Neville sitting in a corner.  
  
"Hey Neville!" he said, walking over to him. "What's wrong, mate?"  
  
"I'm having a fight with Luna." He replied softly.  
  
"Awww, too bad!" groaned Ron sympathetically. "Why are you two lovebirds fighting?"  
  
"She sort of got mad at me when I didn't understand what she was talking about...again." Replied Neville.  
  
"That's harsh!" said Ron, amazed that Luna would get mad at him for being himself. "Maybe she's not your type, mate."  
  
"I guess not." Said Neville. Then he looked up and said with a stronger voice. "You're right, she's not! I'm going to tell her it's over, now!" and he marched out of the room.  
  
Hermoine had finished her letter.   
  
"I'm done!" she said brightly. "Want to do our homework together, Ron?" she asked as the owl flew out of the window.  
  
Ron frowned. "Finished with your letter to precious Vicky? He sneered.  
  
"Don't-call-him-Vicky!!!!!!" Hermoine yelled.  
  
"His name is Viktor!!! And why are you so jealous?!"  
  
Ron gaped at her. "I am not jealous!!"   
  
"Than, why do you act like this?"  
  
Ron stared at her, looking for the right answer.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Just because, okay? Now leave me alone." Ron climbed the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
Hermoine sighed and started doing her homework alone.  
  
Ron lay there on his bed, fuming. He was not jealous! He had just said that to-to-to protect her from Krum. Yes, he was evil. 'no' said a nasty little voice in the back of his head. 'You love her, and you know it all too well.'   
  
"I DO NOT LOVE HERMOINE!!!!!" Ron roared and he threw his pillow at the wall.  
  
Hermoine heard Ron yell upstairs. She didn't know what to think anymore. Did Ron love her? Maybe...She hadn't really thought about that. But come to think of it...it did make sense, why he was jealous, why he always avoided her eyes...  
  
She tried to concentrate on her homework, but she couldn't. She had to talk to Ron. She went to his dormitory and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Meanwhile*  
  
Neville had searched almost the entire castle, but he couldn't find her. Suddenly he spotted her coming out of the girls' bathroom. He walked up to her.  
  
"Luna," he said in a strangled voice, "I want to tell you something."  
  
Luna turned around.  
  
"Yes, Neville?"  
  
"It's over."  
  
Luna's heart broke. She was just going to make it up to him, but she had let him talk first. She stifled a cry and ran to the Ravenclaw common room. Neville walked to the Gryffindor commons, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Professors McGonnagal and Sprout watched them from the far end of the hall.  
  
"My, my, those two remind me of a couple I taught quite a few years ago. Do you remember them, Minerva?"  
  
"I certainly do! Frank and Alice Longbottom. Except that Neville just doesn't quite show his talent as Frank. He has it, of course, but he's not certain enough of himself. Oh well," she sighed, "He'll discover it one day." And they walked to the teacher's lounge.  
  
Harry and Ginny were walking around the lake. They were talking about Quidditch.   
  
"I still can't believe I made the team!" said Ginny with a laugh.  
  
"You are a good player, you know." Said Harry.  
  
Ginny turned to face him.  
  
"Nah, you're just saying that to be nice." She said.  
  
"No, really," said Harry, looking in her eyes, "you really know a lot of good moves."  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Go on." She whispered.  
  
Harry gulped and turned a bright red.  
  
"Er...well.." another gulp, "you fly really well. You really do have talent, Ginny." Said Harry.  
  
"and..er.."   
  
Ginny stopped him and kissed him on the lips.   
  
In the Gryffindor dormitory.*  
  
Ron opened the door and let Hermoine in.   
  
"Ron, look. I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way by writing to Viktor. If you want to tell me something, then tell me, for heavens sake!" she said.  
  
"Well, er, Hermoine, I have been meaning to tell you something... I.. er...li..."  
  
Suddenly Ron looked outside. He saw Ginny and Harry by the lake, kissing.   
  
"WHAT!????" he yelled and he dashed out of the room. He was held back by Hermione.   
  
"Let go, Hermoine!" he yelled.   
  
"No, Ron! You should learn to leave your sister alone with her love life. It's none of your business."  
  
Then she kissed him. 


	6. Chapter 6: It's no secret anymore

Thanks for the reviews!! They always make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! Keep on reviewing!!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron opened the door and let Hermione in.   
  
"Ron, look. I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way by writing to Viktor. If you want to tell me something, then tell me, for heavens sake!" she said.  
  
"Well, er, Hermione, I have been meaning to tell you something... I.. er...li..."  
  
Suddenly Ron looked outside. He saw Ginny and Harry by the lake, kissing.   
  
"WHAT!????" he yelled and he dashed out of the room. He was held back by Hermione.   
  
"Let go, Hermione!" he yelled.   
  
"No, Ron! You should learn to leave your sister alone with her love life. It's none of your business."  
  
Then she kissed him.  
  
This Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione pulled away, very red in the face. Ron was staring open-mouthed at her. Then he jerked back to reality and shut his mouth, turning bright red. Hermione dashed out of the room. What had she been thinking? Kissing Ron?   
  
Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked up into Ron's blue eyes.   
  
"Hermione." He said softly.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me, hones-"  
  
Ron kissed her on the lips. Then he looked into her eyes and asked  
  
"Will you go out with me, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes." She whispered and she hugged Ron.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny were still kissing. When they broke apart they were both very pink in the face. Harry looked at his feet.  
  
"Uhhhmm, Ginny,..." he stammered. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Ginny, blushing furiously. "Of course!"  
  
They walked back to the common room, laughing and smiling. When they entered, they saw Ron and Hermione kissing by the fireplace. When they saw them, however, they broke apart and blushed. Harry and Ginny went over to them and sat next to them, Ginny on Harry's lap.  
  
"Look who finally hooked up!" smiled Ginny.  
  
"About time!" said Harry, grinning broadly.  
  
"The same for you two." Said Hermione, blushing furiously.  
  
"That's right!" grinned Ron. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and kissed.  
  
Gryffindors all around them began talking.  
  
"You owe me, dude!" said Dean Thomas to Seamus Finnigan. 'One galleon! I told you Ron and Hermione would hook up before the end of the year."  
  
"Yeah, but I said that Harry and Ginny would get together!" argued Seamus. "So actually we don't owe each other anything!"  
  
Beside them Lavender and Parvati were also talking.  
  
"I always knew it would happen one day." Said Parvati seriously. "I saw it in my crystal ball."  
  
Ron and Harry began sniggering uncontrollably at this.  
  
"Yes." Said Lavender. "I saw it in Harry's tea leaves one time. I bet Professor Trelawney also saw it.  
  
"Oh, yes, definitely." Replied Parvati excitedly. "She always knows everything!"  
  
Ron and Harry now burst out into very loud laughter.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at them strangely.  
  
Hermione and Ginny shrugged, trying hard to keep straight faces. When Lavender and Parvati had disappeared into their dormitory, Ginny and Hermione both burst out laughing, too.  
  
Yes, yes, the Gryffindor common room was definitely a very merry place that evening!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you have any suggestions for the story, don't hesitate to tell me!! Thanks!!!  
  
Your writer,  
  
xxGinnyxx 


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Alex

Thanks for the reviews!!!! I'm thinking about changing the title...this story is heading elsewhere, I think...  
  
***  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up with a jolt. Where was she? She looked around. She had fallen asleep in the common room, on Harry's lap. Next to them were Ron and Hermione, embracing each other. Ginny lightly kissed Harry on the forehead. He stirred and his green eyes snapped open.   
  
"Where are we?" he asked, looking confused. "What time is it?"  
  
"We fell asleep in the common room, last night." Said Ginny, looking at her watch. "It's 5:30."  
  
Hermione and Ron were now also waking up. They were looking around with wide eyes.   
  
"Let's go to get some breakfast." Said Ron. "I'm starving."   
  
They all agreed and went to the Great Hall. There was almost nobody there. A few people were staring at their food, puffy-eyed and pale. They sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table. About 3 seats away from them was a boy who they had never seen before. He was looking around with wide eyes, apparently amazed by the room. He was handsome, had light brown hair and blue eyes and was well built.  
  
"Hey! You!" yelled Ron. "Who are you?"  
  
Hermione nudged him, embarrassed. Ron looked at her, annoyed.  
  
"I'm allowed to ask, aren't I?" he said.  
  
"Of course, Ron, but maybe you shouldn't shout at him." Replied Hermione. The boy was looking at them. Harry beckoned him to join them. He hesitated for a moment, then stood up and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Hello." He said nervously. "I'm Alex."   
  
"Hey, nice to meet you Alex! I'm Ginny Weasley. And this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend." She pointed and winked at Harry. Alex' eyes lingered a moment on his scar. "That's Ron Weasley, my brother. And that's Hermione Granger, my best friend." Said Ginny.   
  
"Are you new?" asked Hermione. "I've never seen you around before."  
  
"Yes, I am. We moved to Britain yesterday. I'm from France, I went to Beauxbatons."  
  
"Oh. Cool." Said Harry. "Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Alex. "I'm a Beater, what about you?"  
  
"I'm a Seeker. And Ron there's a Keeper. Ginny's a Chaser." Said Harry. " and Hermione doesn't play Quidditch." They talked for a while about Quidditch while Hermione was sitting there, clearly bored.   
  
"Are you in Gryffindor?" asked Hermione suddenly.  
  
"What's Gryffindor?" asked Alex, confused.  
  
"It's one of the four houses. Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the best is of course Gryffindor." explained Ron with a smile. Hermione nudged him again. Ron scowled.   
  
"What? It's true!" he mumbled.  
  
"I expect they'll sort you today." He glanced at the Teacher's table. Dumbledore was there now, and so was Professor McGonagal, and to everybody's displeasure, (except of course the Slytherin's), Professor Snape. Dumbledore and McGonagal were talking. Dumbledore suddenly flicked his wand and the Sorting Hat come zooming into the room. Professor McGonagal stood up and caught it.   
  
"Alex LaFievre?"   
  
Alex stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Good luck!" they all whispered.  
  
Professor McGonagal explained something to him and Alex nodded. Then she put the Sorting Hat on his head. After about 20 seconds it opened it's brim and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered and Alex walked back to his former seat and sat down. He was red in the face, but looked very pleased.  
  
"Congratulations, Alex!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron.   
  
McGonagal came up behind him and handed him his course schedule.   
  
"Here you go, Alex, and you're sleeping in Potter's and Weasley's dormitory, the house-elves added a bed." She said. "The classes start in 10 minutes, so hurry up!" and she went back to her seat.   
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get our books." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah." They all mumbled and they went to the common room. Alex was looking around the whole way and saying things like "Wow!" and "Awesome!" Harry thought his English was very good, you could barely hear his accent. When Hermione said the password, Alex looked confused, but when the portrait swung open, he jumped back in shock. They laughed and led him inside.  
  
"Wow! Is this your common room?" he asked, still a little shaken by the Fat Lady.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry. "Is it a lot different from Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Yes!"exclaimed Alex. "Definitely!"  
  
They all got their books and went back to the Hall.   
  
"Ugh! We've got Transfiguration now! I'm totally not in the mood." Groaned Ron.   
  
"Well, I want to switch with you, if you want, I've got History of Magic." Said Ginny.  
  
"Eum, no thanks, than I'll take Transfiguration." Said Ron hastily.  
  
Ginny hurried of to her class while the 5th years hurried to Transfiguration. They entered the room and sat down. Ron next to Hermione and Harry next to Alex.  
  
Today's lesson was turning a teapot into a bird. Hermione had already managed it in 10 minutes, and to everybody's surprise, Alex had managed it in 7 minutes.  
  
"Wow! Alex! How'd you do that?" asked Ron and Harry.  
  
Alex shrugged.   
  
"I'm kind of talented with Transfiguration." He said.  
  
By the end of the day, they had figured that Alex was quite talented at Charms, too. He, Harry and Hermione were the only ones who had managed to dry up a bowl of water with the Drought Charm by the end of the lesson. Alex took Arithmancy with Hermione while Ron and Harry took Divination. Amazing, but true, they had both received an Acceptable O.W.L in that class. The lesson was the usual, Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry's death 10 times before the end of the lesson and Lavender and Parvati were hanging on her every word.   
  
At dinner Alex and Hermione joined them, and so did Ginny.   
  
"So, how was Arithmancy?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was a great lesson." Said Alex and Hermione.   
  
"Professor Vector didn't give us any homework at all!" added Hermione.  
  
"Bully for Professor Vector." Grumbled Ron.   
  
He was in a bad mood because he had been given lots of homework for Charms. He had managed to make the room overflow, which had caused Professor Flitwick to float onto a high cabinet on which he could not get off of when Hermione had Droughted the room.   
  
"So how was your day, Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fine, except I fell asleep in History of Magic and I screwed up my potion in Potions. Snape took away 10 points from Gryffindor." She scowled.  
  
"Who's Snape?" asked Alex.  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"You'll have the displeasure of finding that out tomorrow."said Harry, scowling at Snape who was eating his pie.  
  
"Let's go to the commons." Said Hermione. "We still have Transfiguration homework to do." 


	8. Chapter 8: the prank

Thanks for the reviews!!! Thank you, Miss Prongs!! I'm so sorry, but I won't be writing for two weeks...vacation!! I'll be brainstorming though! Expect the ninth chapter in two weeks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next month was completely uneventful. No, Neville didn't even melt his cauldron in Potions, because he had failed that class and now did not take it.  
  
Alex got to know everybody and everything in the castle, and Gryffindor was in the lead for the Cup. Hermione was already studying for exams, even though they were a month away. The teachers seemed to agree with her, however.   
  
"N.E.W.T's are coming up!" Professor McGonagal said when assigning them a huge amount of homework.  
  
"But Professor, that's next year!" protested Dean Thomas.  
  
"Yes, I know that, Mr. Thomas, but you must be able to turn an umbrella into a plant, I do believe your plant still has a wooden stem." Said Professor McGonagal. "And bird that you transformed from a teapot still has a handle on its back. I hardly think that that is an Acceptable N.E.W.T."  
  
Dean blushed and began writing the assignments down in his notebook. Then the bell rang.  
  
Hermione said "I must go to the ..."   
  
"Library." Ron filled in. "Yeah, me too."   
  
"I'm going to find Ginny." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the library too. We have so much homework!" complained Alex.   
  
While they went to the library, Harry went to find Ginny. He found her coming out of the Charms classroom.   
  
"Hey there!" he said, going to her.  
  
"Hello." She said kissing him.  
  
Just then Malfoy passed.  
  
"Oooh, Potter! At least Chang was pretty!" he sneered. "Why would you want to go out with...that?" and he walked away, Goyle and Crabbe behind him.  
  
Ginny and Harry fell silent for a moment. Harry was fuming, he decided to tell Alex and Ron and then to get revenge with their help. He made a mental note of it and then turned to Ginny.  
  
"I like you a lot more then Cho." Said Harry, wanting to break the akward silence.  
  
Ginny looked at him, smiling. "That's so romantic, Harry, I believe you." She said, and they walked to the library.   
  
When they entered they saw Alex, Ron and Hermione sitting at a table working on their essay.  
  
"Hello you guys." Said Harry and Ginny, sitting down beside them and taking out their homework.   
  
They worked for 2 hours straight. They only stopped when Ron's stomach started growling. They packed up their bags and went to eat.   
  
After dinner they went back to the common room. The girls went upstairs and Harry motioned Alex and Ron to come with him to a corner.  
  
"I need to get revenge on Malfoy." He said in a low voice.  
  
"Okay, I'm in." said Ron, without even asking why.  
  
"Me too." Said Alex. He had met Malfoy in Potions.  
  
"He insulted Ginny. She was pretty upset." Said Harry.  
  
"What!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron! Shhhhh.." said Alex.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Boil him in his cauldron. Hex him. Throw him off a cliff. Turn him into a ferret." Said Ron, grinding his teeth.  
  
"Ron, calm down. We have to embarrass him." Said Harry. "But how?"  
  
"I have an idea." Said Alex, his eyes twinkling.  
  
They leaned forward and listened to Alex. After about 5 minutes they laughed and shook hands.  
  
"Great Alex!" grinned Harry.   
  
"Bloody brilliant." Yelled Ron.  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
"Don't forget what we agreed on!" he said.  
  
They nodded and all of them went upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ron awoke first. He woke up Harry and eventually Alex, after Alex had thrown his pillow at him and yelled at him. Alex was definitely not a morning person.  
  
They got dressed and got their books. Then they went to eat breakfast. When they got there, the girls were already there, ready for class. They sat down next to them.   
  
"How can you get up so early?" groaned Alex.  
  
"It's not that early." Said Hermione, surprised.  
  
"It is for me." Replied Alex, yawning.  
  
Just then Malfoy entered with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron nudged Harry who nudged Alex. They nodded at each other and smirked.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and pink smoke came from the Slytherin table.  
  
When the smoke had cleared everybody saw Malfoy dressed in a pink dress with frills. Crabbe and Goyle were dressed as pink sheep. They looked at each other and suddenly they started singing:  
  
"Mary had little lambs, little lambs, little lambs.   
  
Mary had little lambs, their fleece as pink as bubblegum."  
  
Everybody started laughing. Harry swore he saw Dumbledore smile under his silver mustache. Even McGonagal looked liked she was hiding a smile. Snape, however, was far from smiling. He stood up and performed a countercurse.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
Nobody said anything. But suddenly Harry, Ron and Alex burst out laughing. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
"Professor McGonagal?" he said. "I believe these are in your House."  
  
Professor McGonagal stood up and came to them.   
  
"Detention, all of you. Report to me at 6 tonight. And ten points from Gryffindor." She said and she walked away.  
  
"Awww, detention." Groaned Alex.  
  
"Well, it was worth it." Laughed Harry.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron, his eyes misting over. "Malfoy, the girl in the pink dress with little pink lambs."  
  
Ginny and Hermione were giggling.  
  
"That was great!" said Ginny.  
  
"That was against the rules." Frowned Hermione.  
  
"Awww, come on, Hermione! You know it was worth it!" grinned Ron.  
  
Hermione decided not to answer that.   
  
"Come on, class starts in 5 minutes, we better get going." She said.   
  
So they went to their class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny went to Charms.  
  
Their teacher was Gregor Prentler. He was strict, like McGonagal and Snape. He taught well though, today they were learning about vampires. They read in their book and learned about defenses against them. Again, they got a pile of homework.   
  
By the end of the day they had homework for three days. They worked until dinner and then Harry, Ron and Alex reported for detention. They had to clean up the History of Magic classroom, which was really dirty.   
  
"Without magic!" groaned Ron. "I'll never be able to!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to, Ron." Sighed Harry.  
  
So they started cleaning. After much work they were finally finished. Very tired, they returned to the commons. They finished the rest of their homework. Then they went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: the Quidditch final

Hey! I'm baaaaack! Had a nice Christmas? And a Happy New Year? I did, anyway  
  
So here's the chapter I promised!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days passed and soon it was time for the final Quidditch match, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Slytherin had lost to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the beginning of the year, so they were out of the league.   
  
The morning of the game Ron and Harry had been shaken awake by Alex, who was already dressed (which was a surprise, because Alex was not a morning person)  
  
"Come on, you lazy sloths!" he shouted, while Harry groaned and Ron put his pillow on his head.  
  
"The game starts in a half hour!"  
  
Harry and Ron suddenly bolted upright and got out of bed. They dressed as fast as they could and went downstairs with Alex. The common room was deserted, everybody was eating breakfast. When they arrived in the Great Hall they saw the rest of the Quidditch team at the far end of the Gryffindor table, all huddled together, looking very grave. Ron and Harry went to them, while Alex went to join Hermione at the other side of the table.   
  
"What's up?" asked Ron, yawning and taking a seat next to Alicia Spinnet. Harry sat down next to Ginny.  
  
They all looked up at him.  
  
"I'll tell you what's up, sleepyhead!" yelled Angelina, their Captain, in an angry voice.  
  
Ron looked at her, perplexed.  
  
"Johnson!" Professor McGonagal shouted from the Staff table. "No need for shouting!"  
  
Angelina glared at her and then rounded on Ron, who looked terrified.  
  
"One of the Creeveys has been attacked by a Slytherin. Colin's in the hospital wing right now." She said in a grave voice. "One Beater down!" she groaned.   
  
The rest of the team looked at each other.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked tentatively.   
  
Angelina glared at him.  
  
"Well, if we had a solution, we wouldn't be sitting here worrying." Katie snapped.  
  
Harry flushed and muttered "Sorry."  
  
Ginny smiled at him and muttered "You're so cute when you're stupid" to him from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Harry blushed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Potter! Weasley!" Angelina said, her eyes flashing. "No time for snogging! We've got a real problem here!"  
  
They blushed furiously and looked down. Alex suddenly came over from the other end of the table, leaving Hermione reading an enormous book again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked, frowning. "You all look as if someone has died."  
  
"The game is starting in 10 minutes, you know." He added, checking his watch. "Shouldn't you all be dressing and getting your brooms?"  
  
"Well, with one Beater short, we can't really win, can we now?" said Dennis Creevey in a sad voice. Alex looked at him, confused.   
  
"Yeah, Colin's been attacked by Montague." Said Katie Bell. "He's in the hospital wing now, having his wings and beak removed." Alex gasped.  
  
Angelina clicked her tongue impatiently.  
  
"So, team," she said, "I guess we'll play and lose."  
  
"Wait!" said Ron. "I have an idea!"  
  
The team raised their eyebrows.   
  
"What is your suggestion, Ron?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Alex." He replied, looking at Alex expectantly. Then he looked at Angelina, who nodded. She had seen Alex fly before. Ron looked back at Alex.  
  
Alex shook his head. "Ron, no way!" he stammered. "I can't do that!"  
  
But the rest of the team was looking at him as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"That's an excellent idea, Ron!" they yelled together.  
  
"Come on, Alex!" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, you're a great Beater!" grinned Harry. "I saw you practicing once." He admitted.  
  
Alex gaped at him and then turned back to the team, which was looking at him with a pleading look in their eyes.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"Ok." He mumbled.  
  
The team cheered so loud that Professor McGonagal stood up again and told them to shut up and go to the field. Hermione heard them and came with them. Ginny went and told her the change in plans. She, too, looked excited.  
  
Hermione made Colin's Quidditch robes a little bigger by using an Engorgement Charm until they fitted Alex. Angelina quickly explained their tactics and at long last they were all ready.  
  
Hermione went to the stands while Angelina, Dennis, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Alex and Katie walked onto the field and mounted their brooms.  
  
The Ravenclaw team came out about 5 seconds later and also mounted their brooms. Cho Chang smiled at Harry. Harry glared at her, as did Ginny. Cho suddenly looked very mad.  
  
Angelina and Davies shook hands and let go extremely quickly.  
  
Madam Hooch whistled and 14 players shot into the air. Harry and Cho immediately went very high, in search of the Snitch.   
  
Lee had graduated last year, so this year Dean Thomas was commentaring. He wasn't much more neutral than Lee, though.   
  
"And the game begins...Alex Lafievre acting as one of the Gryffindor Beaters, since Colin Creevey is now in the hospital wing all thanks to that stupid idiot Montague..."   
  
"THOMAS!" shouted Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, but it is true..." McGonagal glared at him.  
  
"Ok, ok, Spinnet immediately takes the Quaffle and throws it to Ginny Weasley who passes it to Johnson who races down the field to the Ravenclaw end...she dodges a Bludger hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters and shoots...SHE SCORES! 10-0 to Gryffindor!"   
  
The Gryffindors cheered as Angelina did a lap of honor.   
  
"Ok, Gryffindor back in possession...Ginny Weasley races back to the Ravenclaw goals at breakneck speed...suddenly steered off course by a Bludger hit by a Ravenclaw Beater. Weasley drops the Quaffle...Ravenclaw now in possession...Bradley goes to the Gryffindor end...Ron Weasley preparing himself to stop the Quaffle...brace yourself, Ron!. dodges, and scores.." Dean groaned. "10-10!"  
  
"After that disappointment...," Professor McGonagal looked warningly at him and Dean hastily said   
  
"Ok,Ok, Gryffindor back in possession, Alex Lafievre now saves Ginny Weasley from a Bludger determined to break her nose...Weasley now races to Davies, Ravenclaw Keeper, she shoots and SCORES! 20-10 TO GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Dean cheered, as did the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins booed and groaned. Suddenly they pointed at Harry and Cho, who were racing toward each other, a glint of gold between them. Harry had almost reached the Snitch when a Bludger almost hit his arm. Alex came hurling to him and hit the Bludger to the Ravenclaw Chaser, Bradley.   
  
In those crucial seconds the Snitch had vanished and Cho was zooming back to the Ravenclaw end, frowning.  
  
The game went on for another 10 minutes, with Ravenclaw scoring 2 more goals and Gryffindor scoring 1 goal. They were now even. Harry was looking everywhere for the Snitch, but he just couldn't see it everywhere. Cho was looking, too. She caught his eye and smiled sweetly at him. He glared at her. Suddenly she looked surprised and raced past Harry. Harry turned and saw the Snitch at Ginny's foot.   
  
"POTTER!" Shouted Angelina, who was flying under him. "PAY ATTENTION! THE SNITCH IS RIGHT OVER THERE, YOU DOLT! DON'T STAND FLIRTING WHILE YOU'RE PLAYING QUIDDITCH!!!"   
  
Harry shot her an angry look and raced towards Ginny, but Cho was way ahead. Harry pushed himself lower onto his Firebolt and hurled towards Ginny. He was almost there...he shoved Cho out of the way and closed his fingers around the tiny fluttering Snitch.   
  
"...and Harry Potter catches the Snitch!" shouted Dean, dancing madly. "It's 180-30! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!"  
  
The roar was deafening. Every Gryffindor was shouting, Professor McGonagal was yelling like crazy, Ron was zooming around his head, Ginny was hugging him, Angelina had tears in her eyes, Katie was beaming at him, Alex and Dennis were doing flips in midair.  
  
The Ravenclaws descended to the ground and Cho threw down her broom, looking very mad indeed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! Please tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter! I was thinking for another prank...?  
  
Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10: Montague and Warrington, the...

Thanks for all the reviews! They really made me feel good about my story here.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the other Gryffindors were still celebrating, Harry, Ron and Alex were sitting in a corner, planning revenge on Montague for disabling their Beater to play.   
  
"Let's disable one of their players." Suggested Ron.  
  
"Nah, that won't do any good, we already won the Cup, Quidditch is over for this year." Said Alex.  
  
"Maybe we could do something like we did last time." Harry said.  
  
"Nah, that's boring." Said Alex, frowning. "We've already done something like that now, we have to find something new." He thought for a second.  
  
"Where do the Slytherins sleep?" he asked.  
  
"In their dormitories above their common room." Answered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, we became Slytherins in our second year." Said Ron, grinning.  
  
"We used a Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron, yawning.  
  
"That amazing. I expect Hermione made it, though." Said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Replied Harry. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of maybe going into the Slytherins common room, somehow, and then playing a prank on them while they're sleeping." Said Alex, grinning evilly.  
  
All three of them grinned.  
  
"We could use my invisibility cloak to follow a Slytherin and get the password. It's not too late. Then at midnight or so we could go back." Suggested Harry.  
  
"You have an invisibility cloak?" asked Alex in an awed voice. "But those are really really valuable!"  
  
"I got it from Dumbledore, who got it from my dad." Explained Harry.  
  
"Hem hem." Said Ron, and Harry started to look around, thinking it was Umbridge.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Ron. "I was just thinking we should maybe get going, because otherwise it is going to be too late."  
  
"We're lucky the girls decided to go to sleep early." Said Harry as they climbed to their dormitory to get the invisibility cloak. "They wouldn't've agreed with us."  
  
"Too right." Grinned Ron.  
  
They got the invisibility cloak and wondered to the Great Hall. They arrived just in time to see the last couple of Slytherins leaving from the table. Crabbe and Goyle of course.  
  
They followed them and came to a damp bare stretch of wall. There they waited for about 10 minutes because neither Crabbe nor Goyle remembered the password. Finally Goyle remembered. It was "Dark Ages".  
  
Harry, Ron and Alex went back to their dormitory and pretended to sleep. At long last 12 o'clock came and they went back, covered by the invisibility cloak. They had some trouble finding out where Montague slept, but finally they found him, snoring.  
  
"So which hex or jinx are we going to use on him?" asked Ron quietly.  
  
"I think I know a good one, that's really hard to get rid of." whispered Harry, grinning. "Jelly-legs jinx and Furnunculus Curse used together. Then the victim sprouts little tentacles all over his face."  
  
Alex stifled a laugh. "That'll do." He muttered, and on the count of three Harry and Alex jinxed Montague.   
  
The result was priceless. They all sniggered uncontrollably and went out of the room. When they were halfway down the hall they saw someone sleepwalking. It was Warrington, one of the Slytherins Quidditch Team.   
  
Harry looked sideways at Alex and Ron. Alex nodded and muttered "Caudacum." Harry and Ron saw nothing happening to Warrington. But when they walked past him, a very surprised Harry and Ron saw a tail coming out of Warringtons pants. They laughed quietly and hurried out of the Slytherin common room and back to their own. They were so tired that they fell asleep at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning they went to the Great Hall (after having woken Alex up, which was very hard to do) and sat down next to Ginny and Hermione who were drinking coffee and talking animatedly to each other. They arrived just in time to see Montague and Warrington coming into the Great Hall. Everybody looked at them, surprised, and them the whole Hall started laughing. Montague hid his face in his hands and Warrington was looking at his hands to see what was wrong with him. Apparently he hadn't realized he had a tail yet.   
  
Ginny and Hermione looked but did not laugh.   
  
"Why did you hex Warrington?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, we met him in the Slytherin hall yesterday night, sleepwalking, and he was sort of bothering us by being there, you know." Said Ron lazily.  
  
Hermione glared at the boys.  
  
"How could you!" she said in a cold voice. "You had no right to do that."  
  
"Yeah," added Ginny. "He never did anything to you, did he?"  
  
The girls stood up and went out of the Great Hall, leaving the boys sitting there, nonplussed.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry, confused by their reaction.  
  
"No idea." Said Alex.  
  
"That's the way girls are, I guess." Shrugged Ron, starting to eat his toast.   
  
By now Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape had fixed Montague and Warrington up and had sat back down. They both suspected Harry, Ron and Alex had something to do with it, but they had no proof.  
  
Innocent until proven guilty!  
  
The three boys finished their breakfast and went to the common room to study for their exams that were coming up soon, in less than a month. They found the girls already studying. Apparently they were still mad at them because they ignored them when they said hello.  
  
They studied the rest of the morning, then went to eat something, and studied again. Harry and Ron tried to convince Ginny and Hermione that they were sorry, but they just ignored them and continued studying. They finally gave up and started on a game of chess.  
  
By the end of the day, after they had eaten dinner and settled in the couch, they were sorry that they had hexed Warrington, too. Ginny and Hermione were right, he hadn't done anything to them. They said this to Ginny and Hermione and to their surprise they finally looked up at them.  
  
"So..." said Ginny slowly, "does this mean you've learned your lesson?"  
  
"Yeah." Said the three boys, looking down at their feet, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, that is an improvement, isn't it?" said Hermione lightly and she kissed Ron on the cheek.   
  
"What about me, Hermione?" teased Alex.  
  
"And Ginny, don't I get a kiss, too?" said Harry, tickling her.  
  
She laughed and laughed, (she's very ticklish) and finally gave up and gave him a kiss.  
  
They spent the rest of the night playing chess, Gobstones, talking, laughing, and the boys even sneaked to the kitchen and brought back some food.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I got to study a lot today." Said Ginny thickly, biting into a cream pastry. "I'm taking my O.W.L.s this year, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, O.W.L. year is a hard year." Sighed Ron.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine if you study enough." Harry and Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, but don't get yourself all worked up and nervous, that won't do any good." Said Alex, sniffing an éclair and biting into it.  
  
"I know, but it is hard because you know this is very important for your later career." Sighed Ginny.  
  
"You'll do fine." Repeated Harry and smiling at her.  
  
She cuddled up next to him on the couch and yawned.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to go to bed." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sooooooo tired." Said Alex, yawning hugely.  
  
They all went to their dormitories, changed into their pyjamas and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry doesn't have those visions in his dream anymore because in this story, he has mastered Occlumency. Voldemort is trying to lay low for a while, trying to get strength to start the Dark Times again...  
  
If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please do tell me!  
  
And now....review please!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Spring Ball: intro

Chapter 11: The ball  
  
In the Great Hall about a week after the prank, Professor Dumbledore stood up to the whole school and announced that there was going to be a Spring Ball the next week. Everybody started talking at once.  
  
"Oh, what will I wear?"  
  
"Ugggh...this means I have to ask some girl..."  
  
"I just have to go to buy new dress robes!"  
  
"Why...why me? Asking a girl is sooo embarrassing!"  
  
"So...who are you asking?"  
  
"So, Ginny, will you go with me?" asked Harry with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't really know, I'll have to think about that." Said Ginny sarcastically. "Of course I'll go with you, you doof!"  
  
"Uh, Hermione,uh" stammered Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Just say it, Ron." She said, looking at him with an exasperating look.  
  
"Ok, wwell, will you go with me to the ball?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Ronnie."  
  
"HERMIONE! You know I hate that name!"  
  
"Yes, I do know that."  
  
"Well, than don't call me that, Hermy."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Never call me that again, Ron." She said in her most dangerous voice.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Ronnie but I can't call you Hermy?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly right, Ronnie."  
  
"Arrrggghh!"  
  
"So who are you asking, Alex?" Harry asked.  
  
Alex looked gloomily at his plate. "I don't know. I don't really know a lot of girls here."  
  
Suddenly a girl with long, wavy, brown hair came up to him.   
  
"Hi." She breathed.  
  
"Uh, hi." Stammered Alex while Harry was beginning to snigger uncontrollably.  
  
"Well, um, I was sort of wondering if youwouldliketocometotheballwithme?" She said in one breath, turning very red. (Now Harry winked at him.)  
  
"Uhhhh." Alex turned very red, too. "Yes, I guess so." (Harry gave him a thumbs-up while Ginny poked him in the side.)  
  
The girl looked relieved. "Oh, good, meet me today at the lake at 4." She said, and she walked away.  
  
"Way to go, Alex!" whistled Harry. Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed anything because they were too busy arguing.  
  
"Yeah, but I've never seen her before." Said Alex. "I guess I was too surprised to say no."  
  
"Well, I guess she's seen you before." Winked Ginny. "Just give her a chance. Her name's Melanie and she's in Ravenclaw. She's really nice."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What time did she say?"  
  
"4 o'clock, Alex, my boy." Replied Harry with a grin.  
  
"What's at 4 o'clock?" asked Ron, puzzled. He and Hermione had finally stopped arguing.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Alex has to get to know his date to the Spring Ball." Said Ginny casually.  
  
"Really? Who?" asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Melanie from Ravenclaw, according to Ginny." Replied Harry, taking a bite out of his piece of toast.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Never heard of her."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"But, Alex, she asked you, how can you not know her?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I don't know! She just came up here and asked me!" Mumbled Alex.  
  
"Well, we better go to class now, or we'll be late." Said Hermione, standing up and grabbing her book bag.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Said Harry, cramming the last bit of toast in his mouth. "We don't want to keep Trelawney waiting. But she'll probably know if we're going to be late, after all, she does know the future, right, Ron?"  
  
"Yes, Harry old chap, she knows exactly everything that lies before us." Replied Ron, stuffing bacon in his mouth and standing up.  
  
"Oh, shut up you two. Just go." Cried Ginny exasperantly.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're going." Grunted Ron. With that the two boys headed to Divination on the North Tower while Hermione and Alex went to Arithmancy and Ginny to Muggle Studies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know what to do....just click the little review button.....pretty please with sugar and strawberries on top?  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	12. Chapter 12: Nicknames and kisses

At exactly 3: 55 that afternoon Harry and Ron ushered Alex to the lake.  
  
"Come on, Alex, hurry up! You don't want to be late."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you don't want to make a bad impression do you?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going!"  
  
Finally Alex went down to the lake. He saw Melanie sitting under the tree, reading a book. He hurried toward her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Melanie looked up and closed her book.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah, well, I just wanted to get to know you." Said Melanie, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh. Yes, well, I would like to know you, too." Said Alex, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well, I'll start. I'm Melanie Trendan from Ravenclaw."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm Alex Lafievre from Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, I sort of already knew that." Said Melanie, blushing.  
  
"Right."  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Why did you ask me to the ball?" Alex asked suddenly.  
  
Melanie looked faintly surprised at the question. "Well,...erm...I noticed you a few weeks ago, and I've been trying to talk to you, but I haven't had a chance yet. The prank you played on the Slytherins was so hilarious! I was laughing so hard I was crying. And, well, you seemed like a nice person...you are a nice person." She said, looking at him.  
  
Alex blushed. "So are you." He muttered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Alex decided that he really liked her. She was pretty, funny, and nice.  
  
"I'm glad you asked me to the ball." He said without thinking.  
  
Melanie blushed bright red. "Really? So am I..." she leaned closer. Alex saw the warmth in her eyes and the smile on her lips before...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Alex?" asked Ginny, looking up from her History of Magic homework.  
  
"He's..um..busy." said Ron, looking at the lake from the window.  
  
Harry jumped out of his seat and ran to the window.   
  
"Busy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, his eyes widening, "very busy."  
  
Ginny and Hermione ran to the window.  
  
"Is that that girl that asked him to the ball this morning?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, it's Malfoy dressed as her." replied Ron, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Hermy, I thought you were the smart one."  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Ronnie, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Hermy!" shouted Hermione, pulling out her wand.  
  
Ron looked scared.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione." He stammered. "I was just joking."  
  
Hermione stopped in mid-wand-movement. "Ok, then, but don't ever call me that again, Ronniekins." She said, smiling. Apparently she liked the new nickname " 'Mione".  
  
Ron sighed at the name "Ronniekins" and turned back to the window.  
  
"Aaaw...they're gone."  
  
"Maybe they went to find a broom closet." Said Ginny, winking.  
  
"Probably." Said Harry, grinning.  
  
At that moment Alex came in, a dazed look on his face.  
  
"What is it, Allie old chap?" asked Ron, grinning hugely.  
  
Alex jerked back to Earth. "Allie?" he asked confusedly. "Who's that?"  
  
"You, Ron made a new nickname for you. Don't you like it?" asked Hermione, smiling. "He had one for me, too. Hermy. But now he's changed his mind. Right, Ronniekins?"she added innocently, twirling her wand.  
  
"Yeees." Said Ron, eyeing the wand apprehensively.  
  
"Ronniekins, I do not want to be called Allie." Said Alex when he understood.  
  
"Don't call me Ronniekins, and I won't call you Allie." Ron argued.  
  
"Oh, shut it, you three." Yawned Harry.  
  
"Already tired, Harriette?" Ron asked, turning to him.  
  
"I said shut it." He said, sitting back down.  
  
"Whatever you say, Harriette." Said Alex, sitting next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"The Potions essay. I swear I'm going to hex Snape one day. Maybe the day after we graduate." Replied Harry, starting to write.  
  
"Yes, we better get writing on that essay." Said Hermione sitting across from him and pulling out her books. "It's due next week."  
  
"Well, we still have time then, don't we 'Mione?" said Ron, pulling out his chessboard while Harry, Alex, and Hermione started on their essays.  
  
"Anybody for a game of chess?" he asked looking at Ginny.  
  
"Okay." She said. "But I'm going to lose anyway." She sat down.  
  
Two hours later Harry, Alex, and Hermione had finished their essays and were watching Ron and Ginny's second chess game. Ron had already won the first one.  
  
"Move your Bishop over there." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.   
  
"Don't give me any advice." She whispered back. "I'm losing anyway." She moved her Queen.  
  
"Check mate!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Oh, well." Sighed Ginny as Ron put away the chessboard and pieces.  
  
"I was bound to lose. Ron is the chess-person in the family."  
  
Just then Harry's stomach growled.  
  
"We better go eat dinner." Said Hermione. "Someone is hungry."  
  
"He's not the only one!" said Alex, climbing out of the portrait hole.  
  
They all made their way down to the Great Hall. When Alex entered, Melanie came running up to him.  
  
"There you are! I was already wondering where you were." She said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Melanie." Answered Alex. "Let me introduce me to my friends."  
  
"This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
Melanie looked at his scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter. Cool." She said. "Nice to meet all of you." She added.  
  
They nodded and sat down at the Gryffindor table while Melanie went to sit at the Ravenclaw table with her friends.  
  
"She's nice." Said Ron, loading food onto his plate.  
  
"Yeah, Nice move, Alex." Added Harry.  
  
"We saw you kissing by the lake a while ago." Said Ginny looking at him.  
  
Alex blushed a deep red. "Well, erm, yes," he murmured.  
  
They laughed and began to eat.  
  
Melanie and Alex kept looking at each other during dinner. When they had all eaten as much as they could they stood up and went out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Erm, sorry, but I told Melanie I'd wait for her here." Said Alex, blushing faintly.  
  
"No problemo, Alex, my mate." Said Ron, winking, while Harry gave Alex a thumbs-up sign.  
  
So Alex stayed there and the other went up to the common room. Harry and Ginny just sat in the couch next to each other and talked. Hermione insisted that Ron should practice his Coloring Charm with her so they started coloring all the things in the common room. Ron sometimes missed and hit something or someone else. Parvati, for example.  
  
"RON!" she yelled. "Turn my hair back dark brown!" After Hermione had rid her of her bright green hair, she sat down next to Lavender.  
  
"Professor Trelawney did say to me in my first year of Divination to watch out for a red-haired man." She sniffed.  
  
Ron sniggered uncontrollably until Hermione finally told him to shut up or she would hex him. It was past 9 when Alex finally showed up. Harry and Ginny were still on the couch but now they had fallen asleep with Ginny's head on Harry's chest and Harry's arms around her shoulders. Hermione and Ron were still looking up the definition of Coloring Charms. They woke up Harry and Ginny and suggested they go to bed. They immediately stumbled to their dormitories and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Please review now! It would make me sooo happy! xoxo 


	13. Chapter 13: Will you go to the ball wit...

The next couple of days went as normal as a day at Hogwarts could go. The only thing new was that girls began giggling uncontrollably when boys passed them in the hallways and girls frantically discussing what they were going to wear to the Spring Ball.  
  
"I am getting so tired of all these giggling girls." Sighed Alex the day before the ball.   
  
"Me too. I mean, honestly, what's the big deal? It's just a ball." Said Ron grumpily.  
  
Just then a girl came up to him. She was small and had short blonde hair.  
  
"Hello. I'm Lori. Will you go to the ball with me?" she said with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
Ron went bright red and muttered "Erm..I'm sorry but I'm already going with someone else."  
  
Lori's face fell and she began to get tears in her eyes.  
  
"Look..I'm really sorry...I really am!" stammered Ron, fearful that she might begin to cry.   
  
Ron's fear became reality when the girl burst into tears.   
  
"Don't cry! I'll....save a dance for you...." He said frantically, trying to shush her up because lots of people had now gathered around to see what was going on.  
  
Lori looked at him and then stopped crying. She plastered on a big smile and said "Thanks." And she went away.  
  
Just then Hermione and Ginny came back from the library.   
  
"Care to share your experience with us?" Hermione asked suspiciously as the crowd began to walk away.  
  
"Our Ronniekins just got asked to the dance. But he turned her down and then she began to cry." Said Harry, sniggering.  
  
"Yes, and then he promised her a dance and she stopped crying and said 'thanks' and then she walked away." Added Alex, also grinning.  
  
Just then another girl came up to Harry. She had shoulder-length brown hair and light brown eyes.   
  
"Hi! I was just wondering whether you'd like to go to the ball with me." She breathed.  
  
Harry went very red (déjà vu!) and put his arm around Ginny.   
  
"I'm really sorry but I'm already going with Ginny." He said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you around then." She said, and she walked away.  
  
"Well, that went better than Ron and Lori." Said Alex a matter of factly.  
  
"Harry, why do you always get away with these things so easily." Grumbled Ron, heading to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Luck, Ronniekins, just plain old luck." Replied Harry with a smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Schnuff: Yes, I know that. But I never said the Golden Trio were taking their N.E.W.T.'s this year. I think I even say in chappie 8 that it's next year...But thanks anyway! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Swishy willow wand: I love your name! It's so funny...Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sadz89: Thanks! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
~~~~~  
  
You know what to do now....go on, you know you have something to tell your author....Please? 


	14. Chapter 14: Getting ready for the ball

Okay, okay, I'm sorry but this is going to be a short chapter...the next chapter will be the ball, I promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was Friday, the day of the Spring Ball. The students had just finished their last lesson.  
  
"Oh, no, exams are in two weeks!" cried Hermione when they exited the Transfiguration class.  
  
"Oh, yes, 'Mione." Sighed Ron. He had taken on calling Hermione that because she obviously liked it.  
  
Ginny caught up with them.  
  
"Well, you only have normal exams. I have my O.W.L's!" she mumbled.   
  
"Oh, lighten up, Hermione and Ginny!" said Harry exasperantly.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." Suggested Alex.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. It'll lighten the mood a little." Grumbled Ron.  
  
They went for a walk around the lake, enjoying the light spring breeze and the sunshine.   
  
"What time is it?" asked Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
"Erm...4:30." Replied Harry, checking his watch.  
  
"Well, I got to go then." Said Hermione hurriedly and she and Ginny dashed back to the castle.  
  
"Already?" yelled Ron after them. They didn't hear him because they had already slipped into the castle.  
  
"Can you believe it?" he asked, turning back to Harry and Alex. "I mean, who needs 2 and a half hours to get ready for a ball?"  
  
"Hermione and Ginny, apparently." Grinned Harry.   
  
Alex laughed scooped some lake water into his hands. "Well, we better keep busy for another 2   
  
hours." He yelled as he threw the water onto Ron and ran away.  
  
Ron blinked the water out of his eyes, looking surprised and grinning. He also scooped up some   
  
water and threw it on Harry and then scooped up some more water and ran after Alex.  
  
A laughing Harry took out his wand and charmed a puddle to turn into a cloud and rain on Ron.   
  
The cloud chased after Ron who was chasing after Alex. Ron suddenly stopped, aware that   
  
something was following. He looked up and the cloud rained on him. Ron was now dripping   
  
wet and the people around him were laughing. Harry was bent double and Alex was laughing his   
  
head off. Ron looked nonplussed and then he grinned evilly. He took out his wand and sprayed   
  
Alex and Harry with water that spouted out of his wand. All of them were now very wet and   
  
cold. It was April and it was sunny, but it was not that hot. They stopped the water fight and   
  
hurried inside. They ran to the portrait, said the password (Aqua Flumenis) and took showers. They put on their dressrobes and brushed their hair. (Harry had yet again no success in trying to make his hair lay flat).  
  
They sat in the common room playing Gobstones until Hermione and Ginny emerged from the girls' dormitories, looking absolutely stunning.   
  
Ginny was wearing robes of light green which looked wonderful with her red hair that was flowing down her back. She had put on some make-up, a light cover of green eyeshadow, mascara, and some light colored lipstick..  
  
Hermione was wearing robes of light purple. She had made her hair sleek and shiny again and she had put it into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. She had light purple eyeshadow on and some mascara.   
  
Harry and Ron were standing open-mouthed, staring at them. Alex excused himself and went to meet Melanie.   
  
Hermione took Ron's arm and said 'hello'.   
  
Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and took his hand.   
  
Harry and Ron closed their mouths. Harry brought Ginny's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. She giggled and blushed. Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and started to walk toward the portrait hole.   
  
The two couples walked toward the Great Hall, where the ball was going to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ZagZig722: Thanks! Next chapter will be the ball, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ElizabethMM: Thank you for reviewing so many times! You really did make my day! I'm glad you like the story... Thanks again! Yes, I did say that Alex had Arithmancy with Hermy...I'll change that...thanks for noticing! I hadn't seen that...Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Sadz89: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Thanks to all my other reviewers! I'll update as soon as I can! 


	15. Chapter 15: The Spring Ball: Present a...

Okay...here it is...the ball...!!!  
  
Now I say 'you're welcome' and everybody 'oh, thank you so much!' *grins*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was absolutely stunning. The Head Boys and Girls had really put a lot of work in it.   
  
The tables had been moved to the sides of the hall so that there was a huge space for dancing. There were also about 15 little tables near the big tables for sitting. A podium had been set up near one end of the hall for the band. (Probably for the Weird Sisters, thought Harry).   
  
There was lots of food and drinks on the tables and everywhere were vases with flowers. (It is a Spring Ball, after all).   
  
There were balloons and the sky was clear blue with no clouds in sight.   
  
The teachers were sitting at the teacher's table and looking at the students who were coming in the Hall. To everybody's surprise, Snape had come, and he had even brought a friend (or girlfriend? Rather not, thought Harry) with him. She had long black hair (not greasy, like Snape's) and crystal blue eyes. She would be very beautiful if she didn't scowl at everyone, like she was doing now.  
  
Harry and Ron led Ginny and Hermione to the tables and started piling food on their plates. Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows, shrugged, and followed the suit. Soon Alex and Melanie joined them and together they sought out a little table near a suit of armor holding a bouquet of orchids.  
  
When they sat down, the suit of armor began to sing.  
  
"Lilies, daisies, orchids....spring is coming!  
  
Lilies, daisies, orchids....the bees are humming!  
  
Lilies, dai..."  
  
"Oh shut it you." Said Ron, reaching over and banging down its visor.  
  
They sat down and began to eat.  
  
"Hmmmm...this food is delicious!" exclaimed Ron, stuffing his mouth with potatoes.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione, looking revolted as Ron began stuffing steak into his already potato-filled mouth.  
  
" 'orry 'er-my-knee'" replied Ron. He swallowed and drank some of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"The Great Hall is magnificent!" said an awestruck Alex to a laughing Melanie. He was gazing around with big eyes.   
  
"Yes, you should see it on Christmas." Said Melanie, still smiling at Alex' awestruck look.  
  
"Well, I think Ron's going to become Quidditch Captain." Said Harry, chewing his string beans.  
  
"I mean, he's very good at strategies and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I know, he always wins at chess." Replied Ginny looking at her lamb chops, thinking.  
  
  
  
Just then the band came out. Definitely not the Weird Sisters. This time there were 3 girls and 2 guys. They all had shirts saying "The Funkies - we're here to play some funky music!"  
  
They climbed on stage and one of the girls stepped forward and said  
  
"We're the Funkies. Hello. This song is called "Get over it."  
  
They started playing a really fast song. Lots of coupled went out onto the dance floor and began dancing, including Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Seamus and Lavender were doing very well, so were Dean and Parvati.  
  
"Well, I think we should wait until the next song." Said Harry to Ginny. "The food should be a little digested then." Ginny nodded and sat back, enjoying the song.  
  
She noticed Neville sitting all alone in a corner, watching Luna who was dancing with some Ravenclaw and looking as if she was having the time of her life. She turned to Harry, said 'Be right back' and went over to where Neville was standing.  
  
"If you miss her so much, just go tell her." She told him as she went to stand next to him.  
  
"She doesn't want me anymore." Muttered Neville, still watching Luna and the Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"How can you know that, Neville? You haven't even given her a chance to tell you whether or not she misses you or not. You've been avoiding her. She told me one time in Herbology." Said Ginny sternly. "You can't keep doing this, Neville, you have to tell her." And with that she walked back to Harry and sat back down. The song ended and the Funkies started a slow song.  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" he asked.  
  
^^^^^Flashback^^^^  
  
Lily sat tapping her foot to the music, bored. The song ended and she was still sitting there, her date had not yet returned. Suddenly someone took her hand.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" said a voice.  
  
She looked up and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at her. "Great." She thought. "James Potter." He looked so hopeful, however, that she nodded and stood up. How could she refuse?  
  
  
  
^^^^End flashback^^^^  
  
Ginny nodded and stood up. Harry led her onto the dance floor where Ron and Hermione were already dancing.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry put his hands on Ginny's waist. They revolved on the spot, looking in each other's eyes.  
  
^^^^Flashback^^^^  
  
"This isn't so bad." Thought Lily, revolving on the spot with her arms wrapped around James' neck. She looked up and saw that James was looking at her intently. They stared at each other for a long time and suddenly they leaned toward each other...  
  
^^^^End flashback^^^^  
  
Alex and Melanie had now also come out onto the dance floor and were dancing next to them.   
  
Suddenly Ginny and Harry kissed. They stood dancing and kissing for a couple of moments, and then Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Ginny Weasley." He whispered back.  
  
^^^^Flashback^^^^  
  
"Oh my God!" though Lily, running to the Gryffindor tower and frantically climbing through the portrait hole. Luckily nobody was in the common room, everyone was at the ball. "How could I have kissed James Potter? James Potter! The arrogant, big-headed, bullying toe-rag!" She sighed and sunk into her favorite chair near the window. True, James Potter had changed since last year, he didn't hex people for the fun of it, and he had deflated his head a little...but still! She wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't like him and she never would.  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole opened and who came into the room but one James Potter. Lily sighed and put her face in her hands.  
  
"Go away, James." She mumbled.  
  
"It's James, now, is it?" he asked, walking over and sitting next to her. "Well, that is an improvement."  
  
She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She suddenly got very angry.  
  
"Why are you smiling, Potter? Did something good happen?" she spat. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.  
  
"As a matter of fact..." he began. He was cut of by Lily yelling at him.  
  
"I do not like you and I never will. That kiss meant nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing!" she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Lily!" shouted James and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. Suddenly they were very close. Lily found that she suddenly couldn't breathe.  
  
"James, let me go." She choked.  
  
"No can do. I like you, Lily. I really do. And I really want to get to know you better." He said quietly.  
  
Lily looked at him, suddenly scared. She didn't like James Potter. Or did she? No way! This was James Potter...how could she like him?  
  
"I like you, too." The words tumbled out of her mouth. James looked at her, obviously surprised.  
  
"You do? But I always thought you hated m.." Lily suddenly kissed him. Then she broke the kiss and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories as quickly as possible.  
  
^^^^end flashback^^^^  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley who were dancing on the middle of the dance floor, tenderly holding each other. He smiled. Those two were living reminders of Lily and James Potter. He remembered the Spring Ball of 18 years ago. James and Lily had danced with each other and Lily had discovered her feelings for James.   
  
He sighed and turned to Severus Snape and his date. Severus had introduced her as Stella Naxen. He had never met her before, but he had heard about her. She seemed the perfect type for Severus. He nodded. Yes, they would go well together.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Look at Potter and Weasley, Albus. They remind me so much of Lily and James." She said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
Snape who was sitting only 2 seats away heard her and snorted. Women! All sentimental and emotional. At least he had found someone who wasn't like that. Stella...he turned back to her. "Her eyes!" He thought. "Her mouth!" "I can't believe she accepted my invitation." He was staring at her, not taking in a word she was saying.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Look at Snape." Said Ron gleefully to Alex who was dancing next to him.   
  
Alex turned his head and so did Hermione and Melanie.  
  
They practically choked when they saw Snape.  
  
"He's got to stop drooling, he's drawing too much attention." Sniggered Ron.  
  
Harry and Ginny who were in their own little world for a few minutes now landed back on Earth.   
  
"Who's drawing too much attention?" asked Harry confusedly over Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Snape." Said Alex simply.  
  
Harry and Ginny both turned their heads and quickly turned them back again. Ginny buried her face into Harry's chest to muffle her laughter and Harry quickly looked at the top of Ginny's head, sniggering uncontrollably.  
  
Snape was staring at his date with a glazed look and his mouth was open. When he noticed half of the room staring at him and laughing, he quickly closed his mouth and took a sip of his wine, blushing faintly. His date decided not to notice and kept on talking to him.  
  
Neville was battling with himself, finally he walked to Luna who was now sitting down, while the Ravenclaw boy had gone to get some drinks. He stood right in front of her.  
  
"Luna, I still like you and I miss you." He said very quickly. "But if you don't want me anymore, just tell me." He added.  
  
Luna opened her mouth to speak when her date reappeared with the drinks. He glanced at Neville and at Luna.  
  
"Dan, could you excuse us for a moment?" she asked, her pale eyebrows raised.  
  
Dan nodded and went off.  
  
"Neville, I'm also really sorry for what I said, and of course I want to get back together again!" she exclaimed, standing up and throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
"W.ell...I hadn...hadn't expected ...that." Sputtered Neville, looking very happy indeed.  
  
The rest of the dance went very well, everybody danced and laughed (except Snape and his date, because they didn't like to laugh).  
  
At midnight Dumbledore announced that they all had to go to their dormitories and try to sleep. It was obvious that many people showed no signs of wanting to go to bed. They grumbled and danced the last dance (What you mean to me). Then the Funkies went of stage under a huge applause and everyone headed to their common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoped you liked that chapter!! It's longer than the last one...  
  
HappySnakes Rule: Thank you sooo much for the suggestion! I hoped you like this chapter!   
  
I'm so flattered that you think I'm such a good writer *blushes* Thanks!   
  
Also thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miss Prongs: So do I! *giggles* I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ZagZig722: Thanks! I updated soon, I hope you like this chapter! A snowday? Wow! Here it   
  
Like never snows...maybe every 7 years... I hope you had fun! Thanks for   
  
Readin' & reviewin'...*hehe*  
  
ElizabethMM: Thanks! Thanks for readin' & reviewin' . I followed your advice...I hope the   
  
vocab suits you this time....  
  
~~~Well, I'll try and update as soon as I can...I had a lot of time today because my parents are gone and now they can't know if I'm on the computer for longer than 2 hours or not...*hehe*~~~ 


	16. Chapter 16: The exams

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon exams were upon them and everybody was seen studying in the library and looking over notes in the common room. Hermione seemed to have no time for sleeping or eating, but with some arguing and begging, Ron got her to eat her meals and go to sleep for at least 8 hours each night.   
  
Ginny also seemed to study non-stop. But she, at least, seemed to know that she had to eat and sleep to study better. Alex also studied a lot, but not as much as the two girls.  
  
And Harry and Ron, well, they studied enough. They often went to the kitchens to get "study food". The house-elves were delighted and gave them loads of cookies, pastries, ...  
  
The day that the 6th years had Potions exam, and the 5th years had their Potions practical exam, the tension in the Great Hall was great. Even Harry and Ron were nervous about the Potions exam, they had to do well on it to become Aurors. Last year they had somehow managed to get an Outstanding in Potions, probably because Snape had not been testing them.  
  
Ginny was reading her book and kept missing her mouth with the fork. Hermione was reciting something under her breath and not eating at all. Ron saw this and waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. You have to eat something! Otherwise you definitely won't do good on your exam." He said threateningly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she began shoveling food into her mouth.  
  
Ron turned back to Harry and Alex.  
  
"Well, that's the only way I get her to eat." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought Hermione was smart enough to know that she needed to eat well and sleep enough." Frowned Harry, eating his eggs and bacon.  
  
Alex nodded but didn't say anything because his mouth was full of scrambled eggs.  
  
The bell rang and they made their way down to the dungeon. Harry first said "good luck" to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I hope I do good on this exam." Sighed Ron when Harry caught up with them.  
  
"Well, we better, and Snape better not give us a zero just because he hates us." Scowled Harry.  
  
"Ahh, well, I think I would fail anyway." Groaned Ron as they entered the dungeon.  
  
Hermione bumped into the door because she was busy reading a book.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for doing damage to my door." Snape shouted.  
  
"Here we go..."  
  
An hour and a half later they all went up to the common room.  
  
"Well, that went well." Said Hermione brightly.  
  
"Yes, of course." Said Ron in a high voice.  
  
"Of course it went well for you." He said in his normal voice. "But for me...another story."  
  
"For me, too." Sighed Harry, a sinking feeling in his stomach. His potion had been alright, even though it had not been the white color Hermione's had been. It had been sort of beige, Ron's had been yellow with white spots. Alex' however, had been white as Hermione's, except that it had a light vapor coming from it.  
  
They all sat down and Harry and Ron began reviewing Divination, Alex and Hermione, Arithmancy.  
  
Moments later Ginny appeared, looking on the verge of tears. Harry stood up, worried, and went to her. She flung herself onto him and sobbed in his chest. He led her to the couch and they both sat down.  
  
"Gin, what happened?" Harry asked concernedly.  
  
Hermione stopped reading her notes and put a comforting arm around Ginny, who sniffed and took a breath.  
  
"I think I failed Potions." She said finally.  
  
Ron chuckled.  
  
"I think we all thought that after our Potions O.W.L." he said sympathetically. Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny, and look what we got! An Outstanding O.W.L! You've got nothing to worry about." Said Hermione reassuringly.  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much, I was so worried I was going to end up as a Muggle or something." She said, accepting the handkerchief Alex was handing her.  
  
"Of course not, Gin!" exclaimed Harry. "But now I suggest you have some rest." He said, his expression changing from laughing to concerned again.  
  
She nodded, stood up, and went to her dormitory.  
  
"Remember Hannah Abbot last year?" grinned Ron.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, she broke out in sobs and said she was too stupid to take the exams and she wanted to leave Hogwarts now."  
  
Hermione smiled. "But after the calming potion Madame Pomfrey gave her, she was okay."   
  
"Well, when she was taking her Transfiguration exam, she managed to multiply her ferret into a flock of flamingos." Said Harry, now laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Ron and Alex were laughing, too.   
  
"Did she really?" asked Alex between two peals of laughter.  
  
"Ye 'laugh' es." Answered Ron, clutching his stomach.  
  
Hermione was laughing really hard, too, which was good for her, since she needed to relax a little. They all did, for that matter.  
  
The next exams went well, too. Divination was the same as every year, Harry and Ron just made stuff up. This year they had to use a deck of cards to tell her what was in the future.  
  
Harry told her he saw his own, tragic, death in the combination of cards and Ron said he was going to lose all his money and end up living on the street. Professor Trelawney looked very pleased and told them they had received full marks.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okidokipoki...*hehe*  
  
Here are the responses to the reviews.  
  
ElizabethMM: I know the last chapter was kind of mushy, but I sorta like that *hehe, romantic me* I'll try to not write a lot of that anymore if you don't like it.   
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
ZagZig 722: Wow! Another one! Poor guy next door...is he really so lovesick or what? They say there's going to be snow here, but I don't believe it. It's  
  
Going to be like 20 degrees here Saturday...  
  
HappySnakes Rule: Thanks you again! Well, you did suggest it to me, and I hadn't come up with that...so yes, it was sort of your idea! So go ahead and flatter  
  
Yourself in knowing that *wink wink*  
  
Well, thanks again! Please review! You know you want to tell me something.... 


	17. Chapter 17: Back on the Hogwarts Express

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry last chapter was so boring...this chapter probably will be too. I don't know what should happen next. If you have any ideas, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase tell me!!!! Thank you already!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With exams finally behind them, they could enjoy the rest of the days that they had at Hogwarts. Before they knew it they were packing to go home.   
  
Everybody noticed Harry got quieter and more distant. They guessed he didn't want to go back to Dursleys, who would? They tried to cheer him up as best as possible.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" said Ron when they watched Hogwarts disappear behind the mountains. "Just two months and you'll be back. You might be able to come to the Burrow."  
  
They were sitting in their own compartment at the back of the train, Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap, Neville and Luna had gone off to do who-knows-what, Hermione was reading a book, and Harry was looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just never want to go back to the Dursleys." He sighed.  
  
The cards suddenly exploded in Ron's face, leaving him with singed eyebrows and a black face. Ginny came to sit next to Harry.  
  
"If you're lucky, you only have to go back for 2 weeks or so." She said, putting her arm around his neck.  
  
"That's still too long." He said, turning to her. Then he smiled. "But the worst part is that I won't be with you."  
  
Ginny blushed and took his hand. "Well, we better say good-bye then." She said, standing up and pulling Harry with her. They smiled at each other and left the compartment. Ron stared after them.   
  
"Can you believe that?" he asked Hermione, who was putting her book in her bag.  
  
"Yes, Ron, and we better say good-bye, too." She said, her eyes twinkling as she came to sit next to him.  
  
Ginny led Harry to the very back of the train, behind the last compartment. She turned around and kissed him squarely on the lips. Harry pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist. They pulled away, smiling.  
  
"I'll miss you so much." Said Harry, before kissing her deeply. She ran her hands through his unruly hair while he pulled her even closer.   
  
When they came back into their compartment after their major snogging session, Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap and they were kissing each other fiercely. When they heard the door snap behind Harry and Ginny, who both had bemused looks on their faces and both had swollen lips and messed up hair (even more, in Harry's case), they pulled away quickly, blushing. Harry and Ginny sat down opposite of them, still looking amused. Hermione got off Ron's lap with a  
  
"Well, what shall we do now?"   
  
"Well, you could always go find a more private place." Grinned Harry, winking at them.  
  
They both got even redder and mumbled "No that's okay." Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Just then Neville and Luna came in, both looking very disheveled. They tried to flatten out their hair while they sat down.  
  
"Hello there, haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been?" asked Ginny innocently.  
  
They both got very red and Luna said "We...eum...were...well..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We were out." Confirmed Neville.  
  
"Out. How interesting." Said Hermione, looking mildly interested. Ron and Harry were both sniggering uncontrollably and winking at Neville.  
  
"Yes, isn't it?" said Luna, pulling out some Gobstones. "Anyone up for a game of Gobstones?"  
  
The rest of the journey they played, laughed and talked. All the couples mysteriously disappeared again when they were close to the station.   
  
Finally they arrived at King's Cross. They got out of the train and walked to Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George, who were waiting for them. Neville went to his grandmother and Luna went to her father, who also had her dreamy expression and who had on a poncho and a kilt. Harry saw Uncle Vernon looking weirdly at him with a purple face.  
  
"Oh hello, dears!" cried Mrs. Weasley, hugging Ron and Ginny so that their heads banged together. "Did you have a nice trip?"  
  
All of them blushed and chorused "Yes, it was fantastic." Mrs. Weasley didn't notice the blush but Fred and George did and they elbowed Harry and Ron.  
  
"I expect it was absolutely splendid." Proclaimed Fred with a serious face.  
  
"Wonderful, of course, terrific! Brilliant!" added George throwing his arms around Ginny.  
  
"Gerrof, George!" she said, trying to wiggle free of his grasp.  
  
Harry noticed Uncle Vernon was looking impatient. Personally he didn't care, but he thought he'd better get a good start of the summer vacation.  
  
"Good-bye!" he said to all of them. "I better go." He said, nodding to Uncle Vernon.   
  
The girls hugged him and Mrs. Weasley said "I'll ask Dumbledore if you can come this summer."   
  
Harry nodded, gave Ginny a quick kiss while nobody was looking, and walked over to Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Finally ready?" he asked gruffly, walking toward the parking lot.  
  
Harry didn't say anything but turned and waved to the Weasleys and Hermione.  
  
Then he turned and sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! I'd really appreciate it! I started a new story, called Ginny's 5th year diary. I'll try to update this story regularly, though.   
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you are the ones who keep me writing! 


	18. Chapter 18: Life is good

This chapter is dedicated to ZagZig722. (I hope you like it)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry walked through the door of number 4, Privet Drive, he felt lonely and depressed. Aunt Petunia gave him a hard piercing stare and went into the kitchen. Dudley (who had gained a few pounds again at his school, Smeltings) came out of the living room and went and stood in front of Harry. Uncle Vernon grinned horribly and went into the kitchen, too.   
  
"So, back again?" sneered Dudley in Harry's face. Harry tried to ignore him and pushed him away. But he didn't budge.  
  
"How was it at that freak school of yours? Did you see your boyfriend Cedric again?"  
  
"Shut up, Duddykins. And for your information, Cedric is dead." Said Harry coldly. Dudley smiled even wider.  
  
"Who killed him? Your Lord Volgydork?"  
  
Harry snorted at the name. Voldemort would certainly like that. Volgydork. The idea of everybody calling Voldemort Volgydork was so funny he laughed out loud. Dudley frowned and then comprehension dawned on his face and he looked scared.  
  
"You...you killed him! And now you're laughing about it!" he stuttered.   
  
"Of course I didn't kill him, Diddydums. But if you don't let me go to my room, I will kill...you." Said Harry threatening, reaching into his pocket. This was just like old times, thought Harry, smirking.  
  
Dudley stumbled backwards. "You're not allowed to do the M-word outside of school." He said, eyeing the wand Harry was pulling out. Harry stopped momentarily and grinned.   
  
"Well, that was last year. This year I'm a legal adult, so yes, Big D, I am allowed to do magic."  
  
Dudley's face went stark white and he ran out of the room, yelling "Mummy! Daddy! The freak is allowed to do the m-word now!" Harry heard commotion in the kitchen, something falling, Aunt Petunia gasping, and Uncle Vernon shouting "What?!". He heard them discussing something. Then they all came out of the kitchen.   
  
Uncle Vernon forced himself to smile.  
  
"Harry. It seems that you are allowed to use you wooden stick thing." He said, still forcing himself to smile, but eyeing the wand in Harry's hand.  
  
"But we want to say that we would not like you to use it on us, because, after all, we have cared for you these past years." Added Aunt Petunia, also eyeing the wand apprehensively. Dudley nodded.  
  
Harry forced back a laugh. They were scared of him. This is exactly what he'd been dreaming of these past years. He suddenly said "Accio coke!" The Dursleys gasped as a bottle of coke came flying out of the kitchen toward Harry, who caught it. He drank and pretended to think.  
  
"Hmmm, okay, I won't hex you if you're nice to me." He said finally, enjoying the moment.  
  
He could see the Dursleys glancing at each other and then fear took over when Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Yes! Yes, of course, Harry." Said Uncle Vernon hurriedly. Harry smirked.   
  
"I knew you would agree. Now, I'm tired, so I am going upstairs to sleep." He yawned. "Good night everyone."  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
"'night Harry."  
  
Harry went up the stairs, sniggering as they wished him good night. This was going to be the best summer ever at the Dursleys. He decided to write this to Ginny, who would certainly tell Ron, who'd probably tell Hermione. Then he saw he had left his trunk downstairs. He heard a loud thud on the stairs and he opened the door and saw Dudley heaving his trunk up the stairs.  
  
"Why, thank you Dudley." Harry said, pretending to be surprised. "How thoughtful of you."  
  
"Yes." Muttered Dudley as he pulled the trunk into Harry's room and closed the door behind him.   
  
Harry opened his trunk and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Hedwig was flying freely in his room and Dudley had brought her cage, too.  
  
He sat down at his desk and started writing:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I miss you already. I thought this summer was going to be awful, but it seems that it's going to be absolutely wonderful. I had forgotten that I can do magic outside of school now. The Dursleys are being nice now, and doing everything I tell them to, out of fear that I might turn them into cockroaches or something. It really is weird to see them all being so kind to me.  
  
So how are you doing at the Burrow? How's your family doing? Tell them I said hello. Say hello to Ron, too.   
  
When is Hermione coming to the Burrow? Do you know if I can come, did Dumbledore send anything back yet?   
  
I hope everything is fine.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
He rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He watched her as she flew away. He yawned and put on his pajamas. He slumped to his bed and laid his glasses on his desk. He fell asleep immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I love the Harry dominating the Dursleys! Haha! *grins evilly*  
  
Responses to the reviews:  
  
ElizabethMM: Thank you, I'm glad you like my other story.  
  
Supergirl1036996: Thank you. I know I should write more in a chapter, but I always run out of ideas for that specific chapter, I mean, I have to title it, and I find the whole chapter always has to fit together. But I write a lot of chapters, so it really doesn't matter...does it? I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Miss Prongs: Thank you for reviewing from the beginning of this story! I really appreciate it! I'm going to start updating more regularly, maybe even daily. I'm doing my best!  
  
Bluemoon52292 ( ): Thank you! Yes, I try to update regularly. Thank you again!  
  
Raisinnutbread: I like your nickname...it's really funny. I'm flattered that I'm on your favorite stories list! Thank you! I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Spaghettisausage: I like your nickname! I really like spaghetti...that's just the first thing I thought..haha...Yes, I know I copy some things of J.K.'s, but that's because I think they're so funny! I'll try to do less of that...thank you for reviewing!  
  
Mione lover: I can't believe you're from Belgium, too! Woon jij in Belgie? Kom je van Vlaanderen of Wallonie? Hehe...I live in America. Well, thank you for reviewing! I've never met anybody from Belgium on fanfiction before...  
  
ZagZig 722: Oh, I'm so sorry you broke your leg! I bet you like staying at home, though, I wouldn't mind...I'll try to update as much as possible! I didn't think I'd be updating today, but when I read your review, I felt so sorry for you...so I hope you like this chappie! Get well soon!  
  
Thanks again! Keep on reviewing! 


	19. Chapter 19: Voldie returns

The next morning Harry woke up at 11 o'clock. He dressed and went downstairs, where he found his plate full of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice. He grinned as the Dursleys all said good morning and when Uncle Vernon asked him if he wanted the newspaper. He took it and began reading while drinking his orange juice. Suddenly he choked on his juice. Aunt Petunia looked fearful.  
  
"Something wrong with the orange juice, dear?" she asked.  
  
Harry put down his glass and his eyes widened at what he saw on the front page.   
  
Mysterious killings in Britain. (here was a picture of a destroyed house and the Dark Mark twinkling above it)  
  
People have reported a destroyed house and killings in London. The Triggins family was killed last night, the cause has not yet been found out. Doctors who have examined the bodies say there is no sign of murder of any sort, or any natural causes. Policemen who have examined the house have found no evidence that someone had entered the house. Another mysterious thing is the large smoky object above the house.(see picture above). No explanation for this has been given.  
  
Harry stared at the newspaper, not knowing if he was reading correctly. So Voldemort had decided to make another move. He had never heard of the Triggins before, he suspected that they were Muggles. He realized everyone was still staring at him fearfully.  
  
"Voldemort has killed some normal people." He said. They all looked even more fearful.  
  
"Does this mean he's coming after you again?" asked Uncle Vernon, his face purpling.  
  
"Probably. But now I think he's focused on getting many followers and killing people."  
  
Aunt Petunia gasped and Dudley clasped his bottom.   
  
"No, Dudley, he won't give you another tail. He might give you a coffin though." Said Harry, rolling his eyes.  
  
Dudley widened his eyes and released his bottom. Uncle Vernon ruffled his mustache.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let this get in the way of our social life. Harry, your aunt and I are going out tonight. Work party. Dudley's having some of his friends over for tea while we're gone."   
  
The tension in the air immediately relaxed. Aunt Petunia nodded at Harry while Dudley smirked.  
  
"Of course you can join them." Added Aunt Petunia, looking sternly at Dudley who nodded.   
  
Harry stared disbelievingly. Voldemort was killing people out there, and they were going to have a party? He shook his head. But then he decided it was the best thing to do. Stay at number 4 Privet Drive and wait until school started. That was what Dumbledore would probably have him do, anyway. He looked at them and nodded. They all turned back to the TV while Harry ate his breakfast. Then he went back upstairs to find a letter from Dumbledore and Ginny. He opened Ginny's first.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I miss you too! Ron and the rest of the family say hello. Hermione will be coming in a week. Mum says she's just written to Dumbledore asking if you can come, too. Dad's working late again because they reckon Tom and his Death Eaters are going to strike any time soon. I hope not.   
  
I'd forgotten you're allowed to do magic now. Bet the Dursleys didn't like it when you told them. I'm glad that they're finally nice to you.  
  
Send back a letter soon!  
  
I love you,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry sighed. Ginny had probably written this last night when Voldemort hadn't attacked yet. He'd noticed Ginny still called him Tom. He decided to ask her why in his next letter. He opened Dumbledore's.  
  
Harry,  
  
You are not to leave your aunt and uncle's house. I suppose you have heard about the killings. It is crucial now that you stay at your house for the rest of the summer. I'm sorry, but you cannot go to the Burrow. I'll see if I can send any companions for you.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry sighed again. This is exactly what he'd expected. Stay here for the rest of the summer. He wondered what Dumbledore meant with sending companions.   
  
He went downstairs and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon. When it was normally time for dinner, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left to go to the work party. Soon after that, the doorbell rang. Dudley went and answered it. He came back with a whole group of people behind him.   
  
"Everybody, this is my cousin, Harry Potter." He said to the group.  
  
"Harry, this is Piers, Malcolm, Gordon, Valerie, Christy, Rina, Karen, Claire and Jordan."  
  
Harry already knew the three boys, but the 6 girls he had never seen. Valerie had blonde hair and cold gray eyes, Christy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Rina had light brown hair and green eyes (but not as green as Harry's), Karen had red hair and blue eyes, and Claire and Jordan were identical twins with brown hair and light blue eyes. Claire had shoulder-length hair and Jordan had hair to her elbows.  
  
Harry nodded. Dudley grinned and said "Well, anyone up for something to drink?"  
  
"I want a beer." Said Piers casually.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Me, three."  
  
It seemed all of them wanted beer and so Dudley went into the cellar for a moment and came out carrying lots of bottles.  
  
Harry got one and looked at it strangely. He had never had beer before. Before he could take a sip, however, the doorbell rang again. He hurried to open it because Dudley did not look like he wanted to. Harry's first thought was that it was some Death Eaters. He put his hand in his pocket, prepared to take out his wand. He opened the door a little. When he saw who was standing there, he gasped and threw the door open. Dudley and the rest gasped, too when they saw...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehe cliffie!!! You'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out who's there.  
  
Responses:  
  
Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one, too!  
  
ElizabethMM: I'm glad you love it *hehe* I'm glad you love the other story, too. I'm trying  
  
To update that one daily. Glad you like it! Euh..love it!  
  
ZagZig722: *hehe* I'm glad you liked that chappie. I hope you like this one! I hope  
  
You find stuff to do, since you're at home for a week.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!   
  
And now...press the little button.... 


	20. Chapter 20: Introductions and truth or ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his whole world.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*author comes out on stage and looks around cheerfully* Hello everybody! *the readers listen to author, looking angry* euh..I'm sensing you didn't like the cliffhanger *readers begin to nod and take out rotten tomatoes* *author gulpes* euh...I'm sorry? *angry readers throw rotten tomatoes at author who throws up her hands in surrender* Okay, okay, here's the next chappie...*author runs off stage, followed by angry readers and their tomatoes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He put his hand in his pocket, prepared to take out his wand. He opened the door a little. When he saw who was standing there, he gasped and threw the door open. Dudley and the rest gasped, too when they saw...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred and George standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello everyone." Said George, coming in and looking around.  
  
"Yes, how corking to see you." Added Fred, also coming in and holding out his hand to Dudley and the rest.  
  
Dudley did not take the hand and continued staring. The girls however, all stepped forward to shake his hand.   
  
Ginny and Ron came in also, Ron waving his hand in front of Harry's face because Harry was shocked and stared at the open door as Ginny threw her arms around him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Ginny looked rather taken aback.   
  
"Well," she said uncertainly, "Dumbledore sent us an owl saying he wanted some people to come to your house to keep you company for the rest of the summer."  
  
"And we all said we would come. Hermione's coming in a week." Said Ron, grinning.   
  
"But Fred and George? Don't they have their shop to take care of?" asked Harry concernedly.  
  
"Well, business is going very badly since Tom decided to come back." Said Ginny solemnly.  
  
"Yes, so we decided to close until he was gone and make some new products." Said Fred, coming to them. (George was still flirting with the girls while Dudley and his friends looked at him, apparently not pleased).  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore said we could expand your bedroom a little." Said Ginny with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"And we have our suitcases in our pockets." Said George, who had abandoned the girls, taking out a mini suitcase."  
  
"Ah, Reducio." Said Harry knowingly. Then he realized they were still cramped in the hallway.  
  
"Well, come in." he said, pointing to the living room door. As he passed Dudley he said "Well, it looks like my friends are going to stay here for the summer." He said lightly.  
  
Dudley looked scared, (still remembering the Ton-tongue toffee the Weasley twins had once given him) but nodded. Harry smirked at him as they all went into the living room. Fred and George were looking interestedly at the TV and VCR. Ginny was laughing at the mixer, and Ron was looking puzzedly at the TV guide.  
  
Dudley's friends didn't know what to think. Why were these people so fascinated by a television, a mixer, a TV guide and a VCR? Then again, they were friends with Harry Potter, who everyone knew, was a weirdo and a hooligan.  
  
They decided not to ask anything and sat down and took their beers again. The Weasleys had noticed this and started looking curiously at the beer.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
Ginny nudged him in the side, hard.  
  
Valerie smiled.  
  
"Are you telling me you've never drunken beer before?" she asked amusedly.  
  
"Euh...what's beer?"  
  
Dudley and his friends burst out in laughter.  
  
"You've 'giggle' never 'laughter' heard 'peals of laughter' of beer?" snorted Jordan.  
  
"Of course we have." Said Fred indignantly. "But my brother, he can be a bit stupid sometimes." "It was just a joke." Said Ginny, catching on. To Harry she mouthed "What the heck is beer?"  
  
Harry grinned and went to stand next to her.  
  
"Something like Fire whiskey." He muttered in her ear. She nodded and whispered it to Fred, who whispered it to George, who whispered it to Ron. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"It's Lion pee?" he squawked.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing at this. Even Dudley and his friends who didn't understand why he had said that, they just thought he was joking again.  
  
"No Ron!" said Ginny, still giggling madly. "It's like Fire whiskey." She whispered.  
  
Ron blushed and nodded, "oops" he said.  
  
Then there was a silence.  
  
And silence.  
  
And silence. The only noise was them sipping their beer.  
  
"Can we have some?" asked George suddenly, with a wicked grin at Fred, who returned it.  
  
"Sure." Grunted Dudley.  
  
"You, too?"  
  
Ron looked uncertainly at Ginny who said "Yes of course." Harry went to the kitchen to retrieve his beer that he had left there.  
  
When he came back Ron was looking at his bottle, Ginny was taking little sips and Fred and George were drinking gulps of it.  
  
"Ah." Said George, smacking his lips.  
  
"But we have something better." Said Fred, turning his back so that they could not see what he was doing. Harry saw his hand go in his pocket. When Fred turned around he had bottles of Firewhiskey clutched in his hand.  
  
"Cool!" said Malcolm and Gordon, examining the bottles.  
  
Ron was now taking a sip of his beer with his eyes closed. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and looked at Harry. They both looked away quickly, afraid they might burst out in laughter. Ron opened his eyes, wearing a very disgusted expression.  
  
"You guys like this?!" he said to Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Well, it always tastes weird at first." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Said Ron as he closed his eyes again and took a sip.  
  
All of Dudley's friends and Dudley were now drinking Fire whiskey, apparently liking it.  
  
"So. Anyone wanna play Truth or Dare?" asked Christy smiling wickedly.  
  
The Weasleys all looked at Harry, who nodded.  
  
All the people present sat on the couches or on chairs around the coffeetable.  
  
Christy cleared her throat.   
  
"I think we all better introduce ourselves and tell something about yourself." She said.  
  
"Okay. I'll start." Said Piers.  
  
"Piers Polkiss. I go to Smeltings and my girlfriend is Rina."  
  
"I'm Rina Winster. I go to Lyceum, across from Smeltings and my best friends are Valerie and Christy."  
  
"Christy Laxer. I go to Lyceum and I like partying and beer. My boyfriend is Malcolm"  
  
"Malcolm Reggins. I go to Smeltings and I like to insult teachers."  
  
"Dudley Dursley. I go to Smeltings and I'm the leader of this gang. I'm dating Valerie."  
  
"Valerie Martins. I go to Lyceum, I like partying, boys, beer and shopping. And truth or dare."  
  
"Jordan Tomber. I go to Lyceum and my twin sister is Claire."  
  
"Claire Tomber. I go to Lyceum and I don't have a boyfriend. I don't need one either."  
  
"My name is Karen Himmen. I go to Lyceum, I like to dance, and my boyfriend is Gordon."  
  
"Gordon Brooks. I go to Smeltings, I like hitting people with my cane, and I like beer."  
  
"Fred Weasley. I go to Hogwarts School. I like playing pranks on people."  
  
"George Weasley, his twin. I also go to Hogwarts. I like playing pranks."  
  
"Ginny Weasley. I, too, go to Hogwarts, I like playing sports and my boyfriend is Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter. Hogwarts, I like to play sports, and I'm good at defending myself."  
  
"Ron Weasley, Hogwarts. I like to play sports, my girlfriend is Hermione Granger, but she's not here."  
  
"Okay, I think that's all..." said Karen, looking around.  
  
When they all nodded, Valerie said  
  
"Okay. Harry Potter. Truth or Dare?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Haha! Hoped you liked this chappie! *still covered in tomato sauce* Well, I think that's enough for one day. *looks timidly at the readers*   
  
Responses:  
  
Sarahamanda: Almost correct! I'm glad you liked the chapter...yes, Ginny does call Voldemort   
  
Tom because of what happened her first year (second book)  
  
ZagZig722: *Laughs cruelly* haha! I know I am! Hahahaha! And this isn't going to be the  
  
only one! How's your leg doing?  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: I'm glad you like the story! Yes, cuteness! Keep reading  
  
And reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Chapter 21: An unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! *muhahaha* *men in black suits start walking toward her* euh...maybe not? *men in black suits have now surrounded her* *sobs and throws up hands in surrender* Okay! I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Harry Potter, Truth or dare?"  
  
Harry looked around at his friends. Ginny and Ron shrugged, and Fred and George were practically jumping in the air, mouthing 'dare!'.  
  
Harry looked Valerie in the eye and said "Dare."  
  
Valerie smiled widely.  
  
"I dare you to kiss anyone but your girlfriend."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Who could he kiss then? He didn't want to kiss anybody else. Ginny was mouthing furiously at Valerie, who looked very pleased with herself. Fred and George were whispering excitedly to each other. Dudley and his guy friends had put their arms around their girlfriends (or the ones they were dating, in Dudley's case). Harry realized this and his jaw dropped even more.  
  
"This...this doesn't mean I have to kiss...a guy?" he yelled in outrage.   
  
Fred and George were laughing outright. Ron looked disgusted, so did Ginny. Dudley's gang looked extremely pleased with themselves. They were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.  
  
"No, it doesn't. You can still kiss Claire or Jordan." Said Rina coolly. Claire looked as though she would kill him if he even came close to her. Jordan didn't look at Harry, but at George, whom she apparently liked. George looked warningly at Harry, telling him not to kiss her or he would probably find something in his bed that night.  
  
Harry was furious. Why, oh why, did he have to choose dare? He was mentally kicking himself, not sure what to do now.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everybody jumped a foot up in the air. There was a silence in which everybody looked toward the living room door, not sure what to expect. Nothing happened. Then the doorbell rang again.   
  
"Go into the kitchen." Harry ordered Dudley and his friends. They obeyed, not sure why they were so scared. Harry shot a meaningful look at his friends, they understood and took out their wands. Harry took out his wand and led all of them to the hallway, in front of the door. They raised their wands as Harry reached for the doorknob, the door opened with a click. Standing in the doorway was a dark figure, they couldn't see who.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Harry demandingly. The stranger chuckled and threw him/herself on Harry.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" she asked. The voice was high, so it as definitely a woman.  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"Cho Chang?"  
  
The person laughed and took off her hood. It was Cho, dripping wet. (it was raining outside).  
  
"The very same." She said, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the railing of the staircase.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny coldly. She didn't really like Cho Chang. After all, Harry had liked her, and then she practically dumped him.  
  
Cho raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, the whole Weasley family is here, too. I should've known. Well, Dumbledore sent letters to everyone he knew were Harry's friends, and he sent me one, too. It said he wanted some people to keep Harry company over the summer, and since I had nothing to do, I can stay a week here."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped yet again. Cho Chang, staying at the Dursley's for a whole week? This was by far the craziest idea in the world, he thought. Cho looked around.  
  
"Are we going to stand here all day?" she asked boringly.  
  
"No, no of course not." Stammered Harry, and he led the whole group back to the living room.  
  
"Put your wands away." He whispered to the Weasleys. Ginny was still shooting daggers at Cho.  
  
"You can come out of the kitchen!" shouted Harry. Dudley and his gang slowly came out of the kitchen, peering curiously at Cho.   
  
She waved.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Hello." Said they said timidly.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Dudley, seeing that it was just a girl.  
  
"I'm Cho Chang, a friend of Harry's from school."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm Dudley, Harry's cousin. This is Piers, Malcolm, Gordon, Valerie, Christy, Karen, Claire, Jordan, and Rina."  
  
"We were just playing truth or dare." Added Fred.  
  
"Ah, excellent. Who's turn is it?" asked Cho, sitting down. They all followed her suit and Christy said  
  
"Well, Harry there has to kiss someone other than his girlfriend." Harry went very red. He knew where this was going. He was going to have to kiss Cho again.   
  
Cho just smiled at him.  
  
"Well, who is it going to be?" she asked innocently. Ginny glared at her. Stupid woman, she thought.  
  
Harry went even redder.  
  
"Euh...well.." he mumbled, "I guess you."  
  
"Well, okay, I guess." She said, standing up and taking his hand. She led him out of the circle. Everybody turned to watch them.   
  
"Oh , I really don't want to do this." Thought Harry desperately, looking at Ginny, whose face was expressionless. Cho put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Harry pulled away as soon as their lips touched. Everybody clapped, except Ginny and Ron. Ginny looked at Harry, happy that he had pulled away so quickly. Cho looked a little disappointed, but recovered and sat back down, so did Harry.  
  
"Euh..I guess it's my turn now." He said uncertainly. "Okay, eum, George. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Said George.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Jordan."   
  
Both George and Jordan looked very happy, they stood up and kissed each other fiercely on the lips. Everybody clapped this time, Piers even whistled.   
  
They both sat back down, extremely red, but extremely happy.  
  
"Okay, Valerie, truth or dare?" asked George.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay, euh, are you attracted to anyone besides Dudley in this group? If yes, who is it?"  
  
"Yes." Said Valerie promptly. "Harry Potter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
hehe...I bet Dudley's not going to like that...*Dudley looks very angrily at author.*  
  
*author shrugs* well, something exciting's got to happen. *Dudley looks ready to kill, and comes to author, grinding his fist into his other hand* Well, I'm sure Valerie still likes you...*Dudley looks at Valerie, who promptly shakes her head. *Author squeaks and runs away like a chicken without a head* *Dudley runs after her*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
responses:  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: haha! I totally liked your review! It was so weird! Yes, the duh-duhduh  
  
Feeling was what I was trying to create! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Alueua: I'm glad you like the story...and the truth or dare...it think it makes the party so   
  
Exciting! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Raisinnutbread: Petunia and Vernon are at Vernon's work party...being bored and talking to his  
  
Boss probably. I bet Vernon's not going to like his beer being gone...haha! Or  
  
The new people in the house...they'll have quite a shock! Keep reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone! I only write chapters daily if I get reviews daily...  
  
Now press the little button.... 


	22. Chapter 22: Where the devil are my beer...

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...not even the giant squid...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Valerie, truth or dare?" asked George.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay, euh, are you attracted to anyone besides Dudley in this group? If yes, who is it?"  
  
"Yes." Said Valerie promptly. "Harry Potter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dudley jumped up and Ginny put her arm around Harry, who looked stunned.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Dudley.  
  
"Well, I think he's the most attractive boy here...besides you of course." She said hurriedly, smiling sweetly at him. Dudley breathed heavily for a moment, looking at Valerie and then scowling at Harry and Ginny. Finally he sat down, still shooting suspicious glances at Harry.  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn then." Said Valerie cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny, "but let's take a half-hour break first." She suggested. Everybody agreed, and Ginny tugged at Harry's shirt.  
  
"I need to talk to you privately." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and took her hand and led her to his room. (with warning glances from Fred and Ron. George was too busy with Jordan.)  
  
He closed the door behind them. Ginny sat on his bed.  
  
"So yo..." she didn't get to finish her sentence because just then an owl came flying in with a letter. Harry quickly untied it and read it. It said:  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you're having a nice summer, and that those relatives of yours aren't treating you too badly. Remember, you're allowed to do magic outside of school now!   
  
Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't spend the trip on the Hogwart's Express with you and Ron, Hermione and Ginny, I was too busy with Melanie, doing, euh, stuff. I didn't even say goodbye, I'm really sorry about that. I'm with my parents now, I got a letter from Dumbledore saying he wanted people to come to your house to keep you company, but unfortunately, I'm going on vacation to Sweden with my parents for the summer.   
  
But I don't think you'll really mind, you've got Ginny and Ron, and I don't think Hermione's going on vacation is she? Well, I'm sure you'll have a blast.   
  
By the way, when you see Ginny, tell her I hope she has good grades on her O.W.L.'s. I'm sure she'll have plenty of them.  
  
Anyway, keep in touch!  
  
Alex  
  
Ps: Also greetings to Hermione and Ron, and tell them sorry that I didn't say goodbye.  
  
When Harry finished reading the letter, he gave it to Ginny. She read it and said  
  
"Oh, well that explains why he wasn't anywhere on the train. He was probably someplace private with Melanie." She grinned.   
  
"So what was that you wanted to tell me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't like Cho anymore." She said, blushing slightly.  
  
Harry went and stood in front of her and kissed her.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Ginny said with a flushed face,  
  
"Well, I guess that means no?"  
  
Harry smiled and gave her another kiss.  
  
When they returned downstairs, Dudley and his friends were talking in very loud voices, and by the look of it, they were drunk.  
  
"Oh boy, this is going to be fun." Muttered Harry.  
  
Ron was still sitting on the couch, apparently Cho was flirting with him. He didn't seem amused however. He looked pleadingly at Harry and Ginny, who were shaking with silent laughter. He scowled at them and came to them, leaving a very upset Cho sitting alone.  
  
"That's not funny." He said as soon as he reached them.  
  
"Yes it is Ron!" said Ginny, still giggling.  
  
"Oh, yes, I got a letter from Alex." Added Harry, grinning as he handed Ron the letter. He read it and smirked.   
  
"Ah." He said knowingly. "That's why he wasn't with us."  
  
Harry glanced at his watch and jumped.  
  
"It's already 11 o'clock!" he said.  
  
"Yes...so?" said Ginny.  
  
"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will be back any moment." Explained Harry. "And I don't think they'll like this." He added, motioning toward Dudley and his friends, who had started singing. (except George and Jordan, who weren't in the living room anymore). (Fred was examining the TV again)  
  
"Well, I guess we better get them out of here, clean up, and put Dudley in his bed." Sighed Ginny. Ron and Harry nodded and Ginny went to Dudley.  
  
"Hey baby." He said, looking at her with a smirk and waggling his eyebrows. Harry growled and Ginny looked revolted.  
  
"Shut up." She said to him.  
  
"Everybody has to leave now." she said to the whole group.  
  
They kept on singing.  
  
"OK, EVERYBODY HAS TO LEAVE NOW!" she yelled.  
  
They all shut up and stared at her. Slowly everybody started wobbling toward the door. Harry opened it and practically pushed them out, only stopping Dudley.  
  
"You live here, you moron." He hissed at him, grabbing his collar and pushing him back inside.  
  
Dudley staggered back inside and fell on Cho, who was still sitting on the couch.  
  
She didn't seem to mind though. She kept on sitting.  
  
Fred had finally taken his hands off the TV.   
  
"Where's George?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno." Shrugged Ron.  
  
"Well, let's look for him." Said Ginny impatiently. They looked all over the house and finally found them kissing in the garden, (it had stopped raining). They ushered Jordan out the house.  
  
Fred cleaned up the empty bottles while Harry levitated Dudley to his bed. (He was much to heavy to carry up the stairs, and nobody seemed to want to touch him, except Cho).  
  
Just then they heard a car pulling in the driveway. They all looked at each other, alarmed, and Harry pointed to upstairs. They all hurried upstairs and then the door opened, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in.  
  
"Blasted parties." Uncle Vernon was muttering.  
  
"Harry!" he shouted, noticing Cho's jacket on his banister.  
  
Harry strolled down the stairs, looking innocent.  
  
"Whose is this?" asked Uncle Vernon, pointing at the jacket.  
  
"A friend of mine's." said Harry lightly.  
  
"A friend of yours came here?" asked Aunt Petunia in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Actually,..." Harry counted in his head. "five of my friends came here, and they're staying the rest of the summer. Except one, she's staying only for a week." He answered.  
  
Uncle Vernon purpled as Aunt Petunia tugged at his sleeve. They both seemed to remember that Harry had his wand, so they didn't do anything.  
  
"Where are they staying?" asked Uncle Vernon finally.  
  
"In my room." Said Harry coolly. "And they've brought their own sleeping bags and food." He added.  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed to deflate slightly.  
  
"Okay, but I won't have too much of those magic tricks going on here." He said indignantly, and he bristled past Harry and went to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia nodded and went after him.  
  
Ginny poked her head out of Harry's room.  
  
"How'd it go?" she whispered to him.  
  
"It went very well." He whispered back.  
  
Suddenly they heard Uncle Vernon shouting.  
  
"WHERE THE DEVIL ARE MY BEERS?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehe....I don't think he's that happy...*uncle Vernon glares at author* *author shrugs* *Dudley is still mad at author for making him drunk and making Valerie attracted to Harry* *author shrugs again* hey, something stupid had to happen to you, otherwise, where's the fun? *Dudley chases author, pelting her with rotten tomatoes*   
  
I do have a thing with tomatoes don't I? I don't like them, actually...  
  
Responses:  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: you are so cool! Billy? Turkey?! Haha! Yes, yes, I like weird,   
  
Otherwise I wouldn't like myself...hehe! I'm glad you liked the chappie!  
  
  
  
Miss Prongs: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
supergirl036996: Nope, Alex is on vacation, Hermione, however, is coming next chappie, or  
  
chappie after that. I don't know yet. I hope you like this chappie!  
  
ZagZig722: *hehe* I hope you think this chappie is awesome too!  
  
Ann. ( ): Thank you. I'm flattered, really, that you think my story is one of the best on   
  
Fanfiction. Of course I'll update soon, I try to update daily, but sometimes that  
  
Doesn't work.  
  
Spaghettisausage: I'm glad you like it! I think the Muggles were too busy in their own little   
  
To care what the weirdos were saying...I think they were in the kitchen anyways...  
  
Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the chapter!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*bows to readers* thank you for reading *bows again* I have just one little favor to ask...*readers begin eyeing author suspiciously* Well, maybe, just maybe, you could press the little button down there? *readers are still staring at author* euh..pretty please with sugar on top? 


	23. Chapter 23: Don't let the bedbugs bite!

Disclaimer: *still remembering the scary men in black suits* I...I don't own....anything! *squeaks while men in black suits nod at her*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"WHERE THE DEVIL ARE MY BEERS?"  
  
Harry stifled his laughter.  
  
"I'm sensing he noticed." He said to Ginny, who was giggling madly. He could hear his friends laughing in his room. Uncle Vernon came out of the kitchen while Harry was trying to tiptoe up the stairs.  
  
"What did you do to my beers, boy?"  
  
Then he noticed Ginny's head poking out of Harry's bedroom.  
  
"I bet you and your little friends drank them all."  
  
"Actually, we didn't. Dudley and his friends did."  
  
Aunt Petunia gasped.  
  
"Dinky Diddydums would never, ever do that." She said shrilly.  
  
"Well, you can come see 'Dinky Diddydums' upstairs on his bed, passed out."  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia rushed upstairs to Dudley's bedroom. When they saw him they gasped.  
  
"Very well. Go to your room, Harry. I don't want to see you for the rest of the evening." Said Uncle Vernon tightly.  
  
Harry shrugged and went to his room. He gasped when he stepped in there.  
  
"Yes, well, we made some changes." Said Fred, flicking his wand.  
  
The bedroom was huge. They had added beds and they had added sinks and mirrors.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, closing the door behind him.   
  
Suddenly Ron yawned loudly. They all laughed.  
  
"I guess Ron is tired!" said Ginny. She went and sat on the bed next to Harry's. Cho saw this.  
  
"I want that bed." She said.  
  
"Well, excuse you, but I'm sitting on it, so I guess I just claimed it." Said Ginny, smiling sweetly.  
  
Cho's mouth hardened and she went and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Oh my, I think I just claimed the other half." She said, smirking.  
  
"Chang, go over there." Said George, pointing to the other side of the room.  
  
Cho smiled sweetly.   
  
"No, I don't think I want to."  
  
"Well, I think you'll have to." Said Fred, levitating her with his wand.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down!" she shrieked.  
  
"As you wish." Said Fred, giving a mock-bow, and dumping her on the bed.  
  
She gave a loud, suffering sigh and sat up.  
  
Harry grinned at Ginny and sat next to her.  
  
"No, Harry, your bed is there." Said Fred warningly, still twirling his wand.  
  
"I guess everybody wants Ginny's bed." Sighed Ron, picking up a pillow.  
  
Harry stood up and picked up his pillow, too.  
  
Suddenly Ginny quickly picked up her pillow and threw it on Harry.  
  
"Argh! Attack!" he yelled, and remembering Uncle Vernon, he quickly took out his wand and put a silencing charm on the door. Then he thumped Ginny with his pillow. She shrieked and ran to the other side of the room, where she was attacked by Ron. Cho was just standing in front of the mirror, doing her makeup.  
  
Fred hit her with his pillow and she yelled.  
  
"Aahhhhh! You messed up my eyeliner!" she said, frantically rubbing her eye.  
  
Fred laughed evilly and kept on hitting her with his pillow.   
  
Harry had abandoned his pillow and was now tickling Ginny mercilessly.  
  
"ouch! Harry 'giggle' stop! Argghhh!" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks. Harry smiled and stopped tickling her. He turned around and was hit by Ron's pillow, who had bewitched it to hit everybody.  
  
Harry took out his wand and the next minute Ron was pelted by five pillows at a time, yelling "Make it stop! Make it stop!"  
  
Cho stood up and yelled "Finite incantatem!"  
  
The pillows stopped and fell to the ground. Everybody looked at her. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this game."  
  
"You are, who said we were?" asked Ginny, going to her suitcase (which was now enlarged) and taking out her pyjamas and going into Harry's bathroom.  
  
Cho shrugged and took out her pyjamas, too. She took out her wand and shaped a sort of fitting room in a corner of Harry's room.   
  
Fred and George did the same, when they were finished, Harry and Ron went in the fitting room thingies and put on their pyjamas. When Ginny came out, Harry's jaw dropped. She had on a blue spaghetti strap blouse and a purple short. She looked beautiful. Cho had on a frilly nightdress that was way too short.  
  
They all went in their own beds (that means that everybody slept in separate beds, hehe) and Harry turned off the light.  
  
"Goodnight." (Harry)  
  
"'nightienight." (Fred)  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." (George)  
  
"If they do, take your shoe, (Fred)  
  
"And hit them black and blue! (everybody except Cho, who was already snoring.)  
  
"Goodnight, Gin." Whispered Harry, taking her hand. (she was sleeping in the bed next to him)  
  
""night." She whispered back.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Gin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwwwww.....isn't that cute? *author looks around nervously, making sure there are no tomatoes in the room* I'm so nice, I didn't put a cliffie! *readers nod* See? I'm a good girl, I am!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
responses:  
  
raisinnutbread: haha! I hope you fall for it again! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Supergirl1036996: Nope, they're in separate beds...in the beginning...you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out...(nono, it won't be disgusting or anything, but it was raining, so maybe I'll put in a storm, and then Ginny will be scared...blablabla)  
  
Hermione2be: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story....Yes, Ron and Hermione sort of are like the Weasleys, but I haven't really put that in the story...that will be after the summer. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
You know what I want....pretty please with strawberries (not tomatoes, I don't like those) and sugar on top, and maybe some chocolate sprinkles? Hehe,.Now I'm hungry!. 


	24. Chapter 24: I knew it! I simply knew!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? You must have holes in your brain then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was not long after everybody settles into bed and the lights were off that it began to storm. Ginny whimpered. She had always been afraid of storms, ever since she was a little girl. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening. Ginny pulled the covers over her head. Normally she would go downstairs, and her mum would already be there for her, sitting on the couch. Then there was a loud boom. Ginny shivered. "I wish Mum was here." she thought desperately. Her brothers were already asleep. In fact, everybody was asleep, except for her. She heard the rain pelting hard on the windows, trying to get in. She was shaking. Even though she had the covers over her head, she saw another fork of lightning strike the ground. She bolted up, not sure what to do. She couldn't sleep like this. She saw Harry sleeping peacefully next to her, not caring for what was going on outside. Thunder rumbled again, and Ginny made up her mind. She climbed out of bed and slipped into Harry's.   
  
"What?" was Harry's surprised groan.  
  
"Shhh..." said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, go back to sleep."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Euh...maybe."  
  
She felt Harry chuckle. There was another flash of lightening and she shivered. Harry felt it and put his arms around her.  
  
"Go to sleep Ginny."  
  
She relaxed and put her head next to his. Suddenly the lightening, the thunder and the rain didn't scare her any more. She dozed off...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" shouted Ron. Ginny woke up with a start, feeling a pair of strong arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw Ron standing over her with a red face. She felt the arms release her.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
"Ron, shut up!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"SHUT UP OVER THERE!" roared Uncle Vernon in the room down the hall. "WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
Ron threw a nasty look at the door and turned back to Ginny and Harry.  
  
Ron looked at her, and then at Harry, who was getting out of his bed. He let out a deep breath.  
  
"What are you doing in Harry's bed?"  
  
"Who is in Harry's bed?" asked Fred sleepily, having just been woken up by Ron's and Uncle Vernon's shouting match.  
  
"Our dearest sister." Replied Ron angrily.  
  
Cho looked horrified.  
  
"Why?" asked George, getting out of his bed.  
  
"There was a storm last night." Replied Harry. "I was sleeping and then Ginny was scared and came into my bed."  
  
"Your bed..." said Ron faintly.  
  
"His bed." Confirmed Ginny. "Ron, you know I'm terrified of storms."  
  
"But why his bed?" asked Ron, as though he was jealous.  
  
"Because." Was the reply.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Ickle Ronniekins! Don't you understand? If there were spiders in your bed, whose bed would you go to...Your dearest sister's or Hermione's?" asked Fred, smirking.  
  
"Yes, good example Fred, whose would you go into? We're all dying to know." Said George, also smirking.  
  
Ron went bright red.  
  
"Well...if you put it that way..." he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that." Said Fred innocently.  
  
"Hermione's, okay?"  
  
"AHHA! I knew it, I simply knew it, I knew it! I simply knew it, I knew it!" sang George. Fred joined him, and even started doing some kind of victory dance.   
  
Ginny laughed, so did Harry. After a while Ron was chuckling, too.   
  
Cho cleared her throat.   
  
"Well, I'm going in the bathroom this time." She said sweetly.  
  
Everybody shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Cho frowned and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"DON'T SLAM THE DAMN DOORS!"  
  
They all decided it would be better to eat in Harry's room since Uncle Vernon was in a foul mood. Fred expanded the bedroom even more, and Cho (yes Cho did something helpful) conjured a large table out of mid-air.  
  
Harry and Ron conjured up some food (bread, jam, butter, eggs, bacon,...) and they all sat down on the chairs that George had magicked out of thin air. Ginny, not being able to use magic out of school yet, just sat there jangling her foot, angry that she wasn't allowed to do magic.  
  
Finally they started eating.  
  
"hmmm...'fis eees cooott!" exclaimed Ron with his mouth full of eggs. (scrambled).  
  
Cho and Ginny looked revolted.  
  
"Euh, Ron, don't eat with your mouth full." Suggested Ginny.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders and swallowed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay ickle Ronniekins!" cried Fred with what was supposed to be a loving voice.  
  
Ron grunted and started munching down his bacon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cracks into an evil grin* I'm feeling kind of cliffhanger-y for the next chapter...*readers start to squint their eyes and take out tomatoes* * author's eyes widen* Nah, I was just joking, of course! *starts to look around nervously* *readers, though still suspicious, start to put away the tomatoes* *author sighes in relief* thank you....  
  
Responses!!:  
  
Lady Lily3: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Zag Zig 722: Well, it wasn't Uncle Vernon, as you see, it was Ron...he's that sort of protective brother...Yes, Cho is hilarious...she's evil in my story..you see, I don't like her *glares at Cho, Cho glares back* Anyway, I think I"ll make the Weasley twins play a trick on her...*evil laugh* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you!  
  
Miss Prongs: I'm glad you loved it! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: muhahaha...aren't we evil psychotic geniuses? *evil laugh again* I love your nicknames for each other...they're so funny! Hyper by drinking water...nope, never heard that one before! Hilarious! Guess what? I got a birthday cake this weekend! It's not my birthday, (that's in October) but I dreamed about my B-day and then I realized I didn't get a cake, so I told my mom, (who was surprised) and she told me we would get one...so we did! It was delllliccciiious! *evil laugh again* but now it's all gone...*sobs* Oh yes, I love your phrase! And yes, I do have a thing with tomatoes...they're freaky...red and yucky and plain evil. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
ElizabethMM: *hehe* I just don't like Cho...Nah, I didn't make it seem that bad! At least I hope not...she's just trying to make Harry jealous *hint hint* I made her do something nice in this chappie though! *Cho glares at author because she wants to be evil* see, she wants to be evil! *hehe* hoped you liked the chapter!  
  
Abby123: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *hehe*  
  
Raven ( ): Of course not Hermione/Vicky! Ugh! Hermione/Ron is perfect! Glad you like it!  
  
Alueua: Well, this chappie brought some explanations...Yes, you brought me some ideas...a trick...*evil laugh* Yes, thank you! *author cries out in fright* No tomatoes!!! Those are evil!  
  
Raisinnutbread: I love it when you fall for it! *hehe* I'm glad you think my story rocks!!  
  
Blue-Eyed-Baby91090369: *haha*! I'm glad your mom thought it was funny! And you too of course! Yes, of course I'll keep updating!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tadaaaam...and now the famous quote:  
  
Pleeeeaaaassse! Pleeeeaase review!! *damn I never thought I'd be begging like this* *actually I did but that's no the point*  
  
Press the little cute button right there, come on!!! 


	25. Chapter 25: Hello Professor Dumbledore

Disclaimer:  Don't own anything, don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were happily eating breakfast when they heard a loud bang.  It seemed to come from one of the neighboring houses.  

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" thundered Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, God!  Vernon!  It's not them!  Look outside!" Said Aunt Petunia's very frightened voice.

Harry rushed to the window and looked out.  He could see a house in ruins down the street.  Wait...that was Mrs. Figg's house!  He gasped as suddenly the Dark Mark rose up into the sky, not as bright as it would have been at night, but you could still see it clearly.  The others practically ran to the window too when they heard Harry gasp.  Ginny clutched Harry's arm as she saw the Dark Mark and the house in ruins.  Ron's skin paled and Cho's mouth dropped open.  Fred and George looked extremely grave.  

"That was Mrs. Figg." Said Harry faintly.  Ginny bit her lip.

"Should we do something?" she asked frantically.

"No." said George firmly, looking at Fred.

"We have to stay in this house." Said Fred, equally firm.

Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know, _Dumbledore's orders_" he said mockingly.

Ron looked sternly at him.

"Promise you won't go out of this house, Harry."

Harry sighed yet again, looking sad.  "I pro-"

"CRACK!"

"CRACK!"

Harry was certain somebody has just Apparated, and by the sound of it, it were two people.  The door burst open and in came Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

They just looked at each other for a short while.  

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry finally.

Snape looked at him.  

"We were just coming to make sure all of you were safe." Said Lupin. 

"Arabella Figg's house has just been destroyed by Death Eaters." Added Snape unnecessarily.

"Yes, I sensed that." Said Harry.  Snape pretended he didn't hear him.  

 ~_Snape looked different somehow~_ thought Harry~.._but what was different?  His hair was still greasy, he was still wearing black robes, he still had the same face-wait his expression was different.  It wasn't sneering or mad or smirking.  It was a worried expression.  Haha!  Snape was worried, now that's something I never thought I'd see.~_

His thoughts were interrupted by Fred.

"Why did they attack her?"

Lupin sighed.

"I think they're trying to get Harry out of the house." He said wearily.

"And they think by killing all the people he knows, Harry will come out and do one of his famous rescue-missions." Said Snape, just as wearily.

Wait.did Snape just call me Harry? Harry thought. ~ Merlin, the world's most amazing miracle just happened!  What will happen next?  Will the sky fall on us?  Will Malfoy decide he likes Hermione? Haha.or maybe.old Voldie will change his mind about taking over the world and decide he likes dancing ballet with pink elephants and."~ 

Ginny and Ron suddenly laughed.  Harry looked around.  Had he been talking aloud?  Lupin and Snape stared angrily at Ginny and Ron, as if asking why killing people was funny.  Ron and Ginny noticed and stopped in mid-laugh.

"Sorry Professors," said Ginny "We were just thinking about a joke Fred had just told us." Ron nodded.  Fred looked confused, he hadn't told a joke.had he?  He shrugged his shoulders.

Snape and Lupin looked at each other (~_What?!  They're acting like friends!~ _thought Harry_)_ and shrugged too.  

"Well, we best be going then." Said Lupin, waving toward the door.

"Don't go out of the house, any of you, and we will tell your family not to go out either, Harry, that we will send food and everything they need."

"Especially your aunt and you musn't go outside, because if she gets killed, the bond between you and her will be broken." Said Snape seriously.

_~Without smirking?  He actually sounds concerned!~_ Thought Ginny suprisedly.  Harry chuckled.  Ginny looked at him.  ~_Did I speak out loud?~_ She wondered.   ~_Yes Ginny, you are speaking out loud.~ _Thought Harry sarcastically.Ginny looked at Fred, who was still looking at Lupin.  He hadn't hear anything, apparently.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then, if we can't go outside?" asked George, looking incredulous.

Lupin smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find something." He said before Disapparating with a CRACK.    Snape nodded at them and Disapparated too.  

Harry turned to Ginny and Ron.  

"What was so funny?"

"You said something about 'Old Voldie dancing ballet with pink elephants'" said Ginny, as if that was obvious.

"No he didn't." replied Cho, looking confused.

"Yes he did." Argued Ron.

"No he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said yes!"

"And I said no!"

"We hear him say it!"

"Well, we didn't!"

"Then you are all deaf."

"No we're not!  You two are imagining things!"

"Of course not!"

"Of course yes!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Harry.

They all quieted, still shooting daggers at each other. ~ _Merlin, they can get on my nerves!~ _Thought Harry silently.

_~Harry could have been a bit nicer~ _thought Ginny grumpily.  Harry looked at her.  

"There was no other way to stop you from arguing." He answered.  Ginny looked at him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you said "Harry could have been a bit nicer."

"No, I was thinking that."

_~I'm getting absolutely confused, if she didn't say anything, how could I have heard it?~_ Thought Harry.

Fred, George, Cho and Ginny were all looking puzzedly at him.

"I never said anything." Ginny repeated.

"Yes you did."

"No, I was thinking that, but I never said it."

"But I hear it.  How could I have heard it if you didn't say it aloud?"

Ginny looked at him, and suddenly a dawn of comprehension came upon her face.

"I-I think I understand!" she said excitedly.

"Oh! Oh!  Please tell, Ginnykins!" exclaimed Fred in a high voice, jumping up and down.  Ginny glared at him.  ~_God Fred!  Shut up for a moment!~ _She thought.  Harry grinned at her.

"I think Harry can do telepathy." She proclaimed proudly.

Harry snorted, but the rest looked wondering.

"You know, I think you're right." Said Ron, beaming at Ginny.

"Well, let's try it out then." Said George.  "Try to understand what I'm thinking, Harry!"

~Tralala.Harry loves Ginny, Ginny loves Harry, they both love each other.~ George thought. 

"Oh shut up, George." Said Harry.

"He wasn't saying anything." Said Cho.

"Yes he was singing actually, 'tralala Harry loves Ginny, Ginny loves Harry, they both love each other."

George clapped.

"Very good!  Harry, you are indeed telepathic."

Harry was stunned.

"How come I'm only telepathic now?"

_~I wish Hermione was here~ _thought Ron ~_she knows everything.and I miss her~._

"Yeah, I wished so too, Ron." Replied Harry.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, see, Harry, there's proof.  You can read thoughts of others and send your own thoughts." Said Cho, impressed.  

Harry decided to try something.  He thought about Dumbledore.

_~Professor Dumbledore?~_

Way of in Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's room.  Dumbledore was looking in his pensieve.  Suddenly he heard something in his mind.

~_Professor Dumbledore?~_

_~Harry?  Is that you?~ _he thought.

Harry was surprised when he heard Professor Dumbledore in his head.

~_Yes Professor.  I'm here at the Dursleys, and it seems I can read thoughts and send thoughts.~_

_~It certainly does.  I must figure out how you got this extraordinary Gift.~_

_~okay~_

_~Harry?  Could you stop reading my thoughts for a while, please?~_

Harry laughed and the others looked at him.

~_Okay Professor, take your time.  Cheers.~_

Harry stopped thinking of Dumbledore.  

"I spoke..euh thought with Dumbledore." He announced to his friends.

"Wow!  Harry!  That's a long way away from here!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, now we can't play Exploding Snap anymore, because Harry can read our thoughts of which cards we have." Said Fred, who was taking out his Exploding Snap. 

"Well, I can close off my mind, you know." Said Harry hurriedly.

"Hmm.Okay then.  Does everybody want to play a game?"

They nodded and went to sit at the table again.  Harry passed the window and looked out.  He saw the Dark Mark still twinkling in the sky.  He thought of Voldemort.

~_Voldemort.  You have destroyed all these families.  I will kill you.~_ he thought angrily.

~_Well, well, is this Harry Potter? What a surprise.  I think it's quite the opposite.  I will kill you." _Said a high voice inside his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No tomatoes!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Responses:

Raisinnutbread:  You're right, I can't stand Cho either!  I think I'll do something mean to her before she goes.*hehe*

Sarahamanda:  I'm glad you liked the chapter!  Yes, I want to know what will happen next too!  *hehe* just kidding!

supergirl036996:  Glad you liked it!

ElizabethMM:  Of course I have ideas!  Anyway, I hope you liked the new idea of telepathy.

Lady Lily3:  Thanks!  I'm glad you liked it!  Hope you like this one too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Today's quote:  "To the Greeks, we're still stupid, ugly, and weak, but at least we're not flesh eating maggots." -My Latin teacher, Mr. Ainsworth.

You probably don't know why he said that,  let me explain.  We were talking about Mythology, and about what mankind is in the different mythologies.  

In Greek mythology:  Zeus made mankind.  Then he decided they were too much like the gods, so he killed them all (that was the Golden Age).  He made a new race of man, (silver age) a little more stupid and ugly and weak than the last kind.  After a while he decided they were still too much like the gods, so he killed them.  Then he made another race of man, even more stupid and ugly and weak (bronze age).  Still he thought these were too smart and beautiful and strong, so he killed them and made another race of man (Iron Age) and that's who we are now.  So, we are the most stupid, ugliest, weakest race Zeus created (in Greek mythology)

In mythology from Norway:  Some god killed another, who was an ice god.  The killed god became the Earth, and the god who killed him sentenced him to be a corpse that would be crawling with maggots who would eat him.  Guess what those maggots are called?  Humans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

So, that was your lesson Mythology today.hehe

NO TOMATOES!!!!!

But reviews are fine!


	26. Chapter 26: Mr Oink and Bob the Potato

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything of the world of Harry Potter.  It's all J.K. Rowling's.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

~~_Well, well, is this Harry Potter? What a surprise.  I think it's quite the opposite.  I will kill you." _Said a high voice inside his head.

Harry jumped in shock.  Was that Voldemort's thought that he had just heard?

~_Why yes, Potter, you do catch on quickly.  You're inside my head, did you know that?~_

_~Not intentionally.~ _thought Harry ~_I saw what you did to my neighbor and then I thought about your disgusting self.~_

_~ahha.  Yes, I decided to give you a little gift.  I knew she was with Dumbledore and that you knew her.~_

_~How did you know?~_

_~I have my ways.~_

_~How nice.  Well, I'm not enjoying this chat so bye.~  _Harry stopped thinking of Voldemort.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Ginny, seeing his worried face.

"I just had a chat with Voldemort." Said Harry, ignoring Ron's yelp.  (oh grow up, Ron, said Ginny).  Cho gasped and the Weasley twins suddenly looked worried.

"What did he say?" asked Fred in a hushed whisper.

"Not much really, only that he was going to kill me and that the killing of Mrs. Figg was a present for me."

Everybody gasped at this. 

"You should tell Dumbledore." Said Ginny with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I think I will." Replied Harry, then he thought about Dumbledore.

~_Professor?~_

_~Oh!  You frightened me.  Yes, what is it Harry?~_

_~I'm sorry, but I just had a chat with Voldemort.~_

_~What did he say?~_

_~Only that he was going to kill me and that Mrs. Figg's killing was a present for me.~_

_~Yes, I suspected that.  Why did you want to read Voldemort's thoughts, Harry?~_

_~Well…euh, it was sort of an accident.  I was looking at Mrs. Figg's house and I was thinking about him, and then suddenly I could hear his thought.~_

_~I see.  So when you think about someone, you can hear their thoughts.~_

_~euh..yes I guess so.~_

_~I will suggest you not to read any more of Voldemort's thoughts, Harry.  Don't think about him.~_

_~I'll try.~_

_~That's right.  I will alert the Order of your Gift, don't leave your relatives' house.~_

_~Okay.~_

_~goodbye Harry~_

_~goodbye Professor Dumbledore.~_

"What did he say?" Ron asked immediately.

"He said that he knew that and that I shouldn't try and read any more of his thoughts and that I should stay in this house." Answered Harry in a dull voice.

"He's right." Said George firmly.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Cho, who was plainly bored.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" asked Fred with a mischievious grin toward his brother.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion."

"How about Monopoly?" asked Harry.

"Euh..What's moronpololy?" asked George.

Harry grinned at this.

"It's Monopoly, and it's a Muggle game." He explained.

"Okay then.  Let's play.  What do we do?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I'll go get it." Said Harry and he went to get it in the closet.  He came back with a dusty box in his hands.

"I guess they never play it here." Concluded Ron.

"Right-o." grinned Harry.

They all sat at the table and Harry began passing out the money.  Ron's eyes widened.

"Is this real Muggle money?"

"Nope.  Sorry, mate." Said Harry, who was putting the board on the table.

"So what do you have to do?" asked Fred.

"Well, you have to be one of these figures, and then you have to ….." Harry explained the whole game.  "…And when there's only one person left, the game is over, and that person wins." Finished Harry.

"Okay, so we throw these things with the little dots…"

"And then we count the dots and move that amount of spaces…"

"We can buy some squares we land on with the money we got…"

"And if we have all the squares of one color we can build houses…"

"If someone else lands on your square, they have to pay you…"

"And if you have 4 houses, you can pay for one more house, and then you have a hotel…"

"And when all the players except one are broke, the game is over."

Harry beamed.  "Very good." he said.  

"Well, what are we waiting for?  Let's start!" exclaimed George, jumping up and down.

Harry watched as Ginny (the youngest)  rolled the dice.

~_Hmm…how much is that?"_ she thought as she looked at the dice.

~_Nine."_ Replied Harry in his thoughts.  Ginny quickly looked at him with a surprised expression.  Then she grinned and moved her figure 9 spaces forward.

~_Thanks, Harry.~_

_~No problemo.  I hope you don't mind that I'm reading your thoughts."_

_"Absolutely not.  Let's see if you can read these thoughts."_ Ginny grinned as she thought some things that would make Harry very red as Cho bought a blue square.  

Harry went beet-red as he read Ginny's thoughts.

~_Ginny, I think I'm going out of you mind now.~_ he thought hurriedly.

~_Why?~_ she thought, smiling innocently at a very red Harry.

~_You know why.  Bye…~  _

"What's wrong, mate?  You're really red, did you know that?" asked Ron.

Harry went even redder as Ginny giggled.

"Are we missing something?" asked an amused Fred.

"I think so, Fred, I think Harry and Ginny were exchanging thoughts." Replied George with an evil smirk.

Even Ginny went red this time.  Ron was chuckling, Fred and George were giving winks at Harry and Ginny, and Cho was examining her card of the blue square.

"Well, I suggest we go on with the game." Ginny said finally.

"Okay then, but no exchanging thoughts anymore!" said Fred warningly, waggling his finger at Harry.

"Okay!  I think I've learned my lesson anyway." He added.  George and Ron laughed.

Ginny smiled sweetly as Ron rolled the dice.  They played for the rest of the day (Harry won) and at 6 they ate dinner.  They played a game that they called Exploding Snape, they made little figures of Snape with their wands and then they blew them up.  Ginny, who couldn't use magic, used some of Fred and George's inventions to blow the figures up.  (fireworks, dangerous matches, thundering boms,…).  Cho, who had graduated, was looking in a booklet on careers.  When Ron asked her what she was going to do, she said "Probably a reporter."

"The new Rita Skeeter." Ginny whispered to Harry, putting a firework in the figure's mouth.

Harry, Fred and George (who had heard) burst out laughing as the Snape-figure went whizzing around the room, spitting out stars and sparks. 

Finally all of them got tired and they decided to go to bed.

"That was the best game we ever came up with." Decided Harry.

"Bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron, falling on his bed.

"I'll never forget the Snape-figure emitting those hearts." Said Ginny, also climbing into her bed.

"'y wa fafnctc!" proclaimed Fred, who was brushing his teeth.

"He said it was fantastic." Translated George, who had just finished brushing his teeth.

"Well, goodnight!" said Cho cheerfully.  Everybody raised their eyebrows and then they shrugged.

"Goodnight!"

"'Night!

"Don't let the bedbugs…"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!  But you'll be sorry!"

"Especially when you have these itching bites in the morning!"

"I'll take a chance.  Goodnight!"

"Nightie night!"

"Farewell…"

"Shut up everybody, I'm trying to sleep."

~_arghh, I want to sleep!"_ Harry thought, looking at Ginny through half-closed eyes

_~So do I.  I'm lucky that there's no storm tonight.~_

_~I'm not.  Now I don't have something to hug in my sleep.~_

_~Where's your teddy bear?~_

_~Euh…he's in my trunk.~_

_~You have a teddy bear?!~_

_~No of course not!~_

_~Sure…~_

_~I don't!~_

_~All right, I believe you Harry.  (not really)~ _

_~I can read all your thoughts you know.~_

_~oh, yes, I forgot about that.~_

_~I don't have a teddy bear!~_

_~How about a stuffed …pig?~_

_~???!!  How do you know about Mr. Oink?~_

_~Hahaha!  Got you!~_

_~euh…that was a joke…~_

_~I don't believe you.~_

_~Well, Ron has a stuffed potato!~_

_~I know…I'm his sister remember?~_

_~Yeah, but I didn't know you knew…~_

_~Well, anyway, why do you have Mr. Oink in your trunk?~_

_~Mr. Oink isn't mine.~_

_~?Whose is it?~_

_~euh…it's Alex'~_

_~?Why do you have it?~_

_~He put it in my trunk by accident.~_

_~I'm not sure I believe that.~_

_~Why not?~_

_~Because people with stuffed animals don't put their stuffed animals in somebody else's trunk, and you could have sent it to Alex with Hedwig.~_

_~euh..It might have gotten lost.~_

_~Sure…~_

_~It's true!~_

_~I still don't believe you.  I'll ask Ron tomorrow.~_

_~hmm..okay.~_

_~goodnight~_

_~sleep tight!~_

_~love you~_

_~Would you love me if Mr. Oink was really mine?~_

_~haha..of course!~_

_~okay, I love you too, Ginny, good night~_

_~Ron?  Are you still awake?~_

_~arggh, I am now!  What is it?~_

_~If Ginny asks about Mr. Oink tomorrow, just say it's Alex'.~_

_~Why?  It's yours!~_

_~I don't want Ginny to know.~_

_~Why not?~_

_~Do you want Hermione to know about Bob the Potato?~_

_~NO!~_

_~Well, then, you see?~_

_~okay, I understand.  Now let me sleep.~_

_~okay, fine.  Goodnight Ron~_

_~night…snore~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

hehe…I love the stuffed animals.  How should I name Alex' stuffed animal?  What should it be?  A chipmunk or something?

Responses:  

Sarahamanda:  Hmmm…I chose Mrs. Figg because 1) she lives close to Harry, so Harry would notice (and that's what Voldie wants), 2) she knows about the magical world, 3)  she's in the Order.  Are that enough reasons?  Glad you liked the chappie…hope you like this one!

SiriuslyDelirious:  I love your nick!  Yes, I don't like Cho, but I made her a little nicer in this chappie.  I know nobody wants to go out with Dudley, but he is popular (in his own disgusting way) because he's in a gang and he beats up people..and Valerie is kind of a slut…  glad you like the story!

Ariena:  I know the scene with the Death Eaters was really quick, but these are the sort of stupid Death Eaters like Crabbe and Goyle, so they're so stupid they just walk into a public place…And I'm not really focusing the story on that..so that's why it was so quick.  But I guess I could have made it more detailed.  Anyway, Glad you like the story.

Miss Prongs:  Yes, that's what I thought too, but it is interesting, and I wanted to share it with everyone…hope you're not too grossed out!  Glad you liked the chappie!

ZagZig 722:  yes, excuse you!  Haha..just kidding!  I'm sorry, but I didn't know that…Glad you liked the chappie!  Yeah, it is kind of creepy…but it might come in handy later on in the story…

Confused ( ):  Yeah I know, but I didn't know how else to end it.  Glad you like the ideas though!

Alueua:  yeah, I wish I had Harry's new power…hehe this chapter was some examples of those nice conversations he and Ginny could have;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today's quote:  Have a sandwich! –Dennis the Duck

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I like sandwiches, they're welcome, unlike tomatoes *ducks* arghhhhhhh!!!!

*author runs away and yells REVIEW!*


	27. Chapter 27: Mickey Mouse and Luna Loveg...

Disclaimer:  Haha!  If I did own Harry Potter, what would I be doing on fanfiction?  Haha!  Haha!  …NO, I don't own Harry Potter!  Haha!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAKE UP!!!!" sang Fred, standing in the middle of the room.

"arrrghhhh!"

"Harry!  Ginny!  Ron!  Cho!  The sun is shining!  The birds are singing!  And this isn't rhyming!" George recited while jumping up and down on Ron's bed.

"George!  Or Fred!  Or whoever you are!  Get off!" shouted Ron, covering his head with his pillow, and grabbing something brown and putting it under his pillow.

"What's that, Ronniekins?" asked George, who had stopped jumping and was evilly smirking at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron innocently, stuffing the brown thing out of view.

"That!"

"That's…er…nothing." Came Ron's muffled reply.

George beckoned Fred to come over and together they grabbed the brown thing.  And out came…a stuffed potato!

"Ahhhhhh…." Ah-ed Fred knowingly.  "We should have known…Bob the Potato."

"Give that back!" said a very red Ron while everybody in the room laughed.

~_Too bad Ron.~_ thought Harry, laughing.

~_arghhhhh…~_

_~Lucky Hermione isn't here.~_

_~Too right you are~  _

_~Only people who already knew Bob the Potato saw him now~_

_~Cho?!~_

_~Nah, but she doesn't count.  She's graduated~_

_~Oh yeah…whoohoo~_

Ron and Harry burst out laughing at the same moment.

"Let me guess…Telepathy thingy?" guessed Ginny.

"Yup!" they exclaimed.

"Say, why don't you wake up Hermione?" suggested Ron.

"I think she's already awake, learning next year's textbooks." Said Harry, "But I'll try."

~_Hermione?~_

_~…so the Goblin Rebellion of 1267 was led on by Henry the Hungry, and it was because…~_

_~Hermione!~_

_~…werewolves were proclaimed…what?  Who's there?~_

_~Harry~_

_~Where are you?  What are you doing here?  Why can I hear you?~_

_~well…~_

_~OH!  You can do telepathy!  Am I right?~_

_~Yes, Hermione.~_

_~So how come you can suddenly do this?~_

_~I dunno.  Dumbledore said he was going to find out.~_

_~Yes, so you've already communicated with Dumbledore.~_

_~And Voldemort, and Ginny, and Ron.~_

_~Voldemort??!!  What did he say?~_

_~Did you hear about Mrs. Figg?~_

_~No.  What happened?~_

_~Her house was destroyed and she was killed…by Death Eaters~_

_~No!~_

_~Yes, and old Voldie said it was a little present for me~_

_~How dare he…~_

_~So how are you?  When are you coming?~_

_~I'm fine, I was just learning out of our new textbooks for next year.~_

_~I noticed.  Something about Henry the Hungry.~_

_~Yes, he led on the Goblin Rebellion of 1267 because…~_

_~Hermione!~_

_~Okay, okay.  I'm coming in 3 days.~_

_~Well, we'll be seeing you then.  I'll contact you again.  Ron really wants to see you again~_

_~I want to see him too!  …er…Tell him I miss him~_

_~Okay.  I think he was kind of glad that you weren't here now.~_

_~why?~_

_~Bob the Potato~_

_~Who's that?~_

_~Oops! ..er…nobody…bye~_

_~wait…~_

"Hermione's fine." Announced Harry to Ginny and Ron.  (Fred and George were busy in a corner discussing their store, Cho was in the bathroom)

"Well that's good.  What was she doing?" asked a relieved Ron.

"She was learning her books by heart.  As usual."

"What else did she say?" asked Ginny, who had just come out of the bathroom, dressed.

"She is coming in three days and she really missed Ron.  OH yes, Ron, I might have mentioned something about Bob here."

"WHAT?!"

"Er…sorry…it kind of slipped." 

Ginny giggled.

"Well," Ron's ears went red; "I'll just have to slip something to Ginny.  Do you know about Mr. Oink, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed.  "Why yes, I do.  Harry told me it was Alex's."

"Well, who is Mickey Mouse then?"

"Who is Mickey Mouse?"

"Alex's stuffed mouse.  It's a Muggle thing, apparently."

"What?"

"ER…yes, well, Alex has two stuffed animals." Said Harry, turning red.

"Oh gosh…Harry!  Who in the world has two stuffed animals?" 

"er…Alex." 

"No really." 

"Okay, nobody.  Ginny, Mr. Oink is mine."

"I already guessed that much."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course, Harry!  I have a stuffed animal too!"

"But with girls it's different."

"Well…yeah, but I think it's cute that you have Mr. Oink." Replied Ginny, still giggling.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"So where's your stuffed animal?"

"She's in my trunk.  It's a leopard by the name of Wild Cat."

"At least yours has a cool name." Groaned Harry.

"Well…but how did you get Mr. Oink?  I thought the Dursleys never gave you anything?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Well…it all happened in the first grade." Explained Harry.  "I had a friend, the only one ever before Hogwarts, but she moved, and then she gave me Mr. Oink.  I always hid him from the Dursleys, so they don't know I have him."

"So what was the name of this mysterious friend of yours?" asked Ron.

"Well…er…it was Luna Lovegood." Said Harry, who was suddenly examining his socks very closely.

"Luna?!" shouted a surprised Ron.

"What's with Luna?" asked Fred, looking up from the parchment he and George were bending over.

"Nothing, she just gave Harry Mr. Oink before she moved in the first grade." Said Ginny, laughing.

"Yes…well…" mumbled Harry, kicking the floor.  

Suddenly that floorboard came loose.

"Hey!  This came loose!" exclaimed Harry, lifting the board.  "I only know about that loose floorboard, I've never noticed this one."

"What's under it?" asked George, coming over.

"It looks like…photos…" said Ginny, pulling out some pieces of paper.

"Merlin…" said Harry, his eyes widening as he looked at the photos.  

"Blimey, Harry, that's your mum isn't it?" asked Ron, looking over Harry's shoulder at the pictures of a young woman with red hair who stood with lots of other young women.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hehe…sort of a cliffie…but not really!!!  So no tomatoes!!!  No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

responses: 

ElizabethMM:  Nope, I don't like anything with tomatoes, except spaghetti…Hope you like the chappie!

Miss Prongs:  ah good!  The sandwich was delicious!  Have a sandwich!  Hope you like the chapter!

Sarahamanda:  Thanks!  Hope you like this one!

Tongalo:  Congrats!  *pats tongalo on back too *  I'm glad you like the telepathy stuff…I do too!  Hope you like this chapter!

Animagus82:  I'm so glad you like it!  Thank you soooooo much for helping me!  I really appreciate it!  I didn't know that!  Thanks again!  If I make anymore mistakes, tell me!  I'm not insulted or anything, I want to learn!!!  Yup, I made Harry contact Hermione…Hope you liked this chappie!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  hehe…thanks for the hug!  Haha!  I'm glad you think it's and I quote  "utterly brilliant"!!!  Haha!  Your review made me very happy!  Cho will do something next chappie, when she goes…or maybe the chappie after that…hmmm..don't know yet…hope you liked this chappie!

Raisinnutbread:  Yeah, I wish I could too!  That would be absolutely fantastic!  Glad you liked the last chapter!  Hope you liked this one!

X3kharin:  Glad you like it!  Are you Belgian?  Or do you just live in Belgium?  In Flanders or Walloons?  Hope you don't mind me asking…if you don't want to answer you don't have too!  Hope you liked this chappie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Thank you my wonderful reviewers!  *no tomatoes, just reviews are fine!*  *Pleeeeeaaaaassssse!*


	28. Chapter 28: Good one!

**Disclaimer:**  Don't own anything…as usual…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Why would there be photos of my mum and her friends in my room under a floorboard?" asked Harry, looking at the pictures over and over again.

"Maybe this was her room." Suggested Ginny.

"Hmmm…I don't know actually." Said Harry thoughtfully.  Then he stood up.  

"I'm going to ask my Aunt, I'll be right back."  And he disappeared through the door and went downstairs.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked, poking his head in the kitchen.  The Dursleys were sitting there, watching television.  Dudley stared determinedly at the TV while Uncle Vernon said "Oh it's you."  Aunt Petunia looked at him.

"Well, I was wondering, is the room I'm in now, was that my mum's room?" 

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips.  Then she nodded.

"Okay, I was just wondering.  Good-bye, then." And he went up to his room again.  When he had closed the door behind him, he said "Yup, this room was my mum's."  Cho had finally come out of the bathroom and was looking curiously at the pictures.

"She was pretty, your mum." Said George.

"Yeah." Said Ron and Fred.

"Well, I can see now why everybody says Harry's got her beautiful eyes." Said Ginny teasingly.  Harry looked at his feet and blushed.

"I think she kind of looks like you, Gin." He said.

"I think she does too, except for the eyes." Said Ron looking at Ginny as though he had never seen her before.

"I think I'm going to check with Professor Dumbledore if he knows why I can suddenly do telepathy." Harry decided suddenly.  The others nodded.

_~Professor Dumbledore?~_

_~Yes, I'm here.~_

_~Do you know why I can suddenly do telepathy?~_

_~Well, my guess is that this is one of your extraordinary powers, not one that you received from Voldemort, but it has been hidden all these years by the powers you received from Voldemort, because they were stronger then.~_

_~So they're not anymore?~_

_~It seems not.~_

_~Why not?~_

_~Well, I believe that because in the Department of Mysteries, he took some of it back when he possessed you.~_

_~But that was a year ago!~_

_~Yes, but he hasn't used them until now, and that is why they have been drained a little from you and now your powers are stronger.~_

_~But can I still speak Parselmouth?~_

_~That I do not know.  We shall have to find out.~_

_~How come I have this power?~_

_~Well, it runs in the Potter generation, but it has skipped a few generations.~_

_~So my dad didn't have it?~_

_~No.~_

_~Oh.  Okay.  Well, good-bye, Professor.~_

_~Good-bye Harry~_

"So?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yeah, well, it's one of my powers that has been hidden by the power Voldemort (there was a shudder from Ron and Cho) transferred in me…but he was sort of connected to me again when he possessed me in the Department of Mysteries, and now he's been using his powers, so it drained out of me a little, and now my power has come to the surface." Explained Harry.  Cho gazed at him with open mouth.

"So he possessed you in the Department of Mysteries?" she asked.  "Why were you in the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry looked at her coldly.  "That," He said icily "is not something I want to talk about now."  Cho flushed and looked at her feet.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Fred uncertainly, breaking the nasty silence that had fallen upon the room.

"er…how about Exploding Snap?" said George.

"NO!" Ginny yelled happily.  Everybody stared at her with wide eyes.  "It's Exploding Snape!" she corrected, giggling.  Everybody still stared at her.  She giggled and everybody burst out laughing. 

"Hahahaha!"

"hihihi!"

"Hohoho!"

"What was that?  It's not Christmas!" yelled Fred.

"What if I want it to be?" retorted George, picking up a pillow.

"PILLOWFIGHT!" screamed Ginny, picking up a pillow and throwing it on Ron, who fell on his bed.

"Whhhaaa!" shrieked a getting-hit-by-Ginny-with-pillows Cho.

"Whooooo!!" whooped Fred, jumping on his bed and hitting George on the head with a pillow.

"Come here!" bellowed Ron, running after Harry who was dashing between the beds.

"Arggghhhhh!" hollered Harry when Ron grabbed him around the legs.  He fell with a THUMP on the bed, and Ron began hitting him with a nearby pillow.  Suddenly Ginny came out of nowhere and started drumming on Ron with her pillow.

"Ahhhhh!  Ginny!" he yelled, dropping his pillow and putting his arms over his head.  Harry laughed and grabbed the pillow Ron dropped and started striking Ginny with it.  She turned around and then Harry's pillow exploded.

"How?…" Harry stuttered, looking around while the whole room was full of floating feather.  Then he spotted Fred in a corner with his wand out, shaking with silent laughter. (George was currently hitting Cho mercilessly with his pillow).

"FRED!" he bellowed, advancing on him.

"Haha!  Haha!  Haha!"

Fred laughed, and he raised his wand once more, suddenly the floor disappeared and they were on a giant pillow, it seemed.  Harry fell, as there was no hard floor to walk on.

The scene suddenly froze (no not magically).  George was looking at Fred with his pillow in mid-air, ready to hit Cho who had raised her arms in front of her face and was half-lying on her bed.  Harry had fallen down and had an expression of utmost surprise on his face.  Ginny was on top of him (she had fallen too when the floor became a pillow) and had her mouth open in surprise.  Ron was crouching on the floor/pillow and was staring at Fred.  Fred lowered his wand.  

"HAHA!" he yelled.  

They all stared at him.

"HAHA!"

They kept staring.

"Haha!"

And staring.

"Haha…"

And staring.

"Haha?"

And staring.  

Then suddenly they all burst out laughing at Fred's disbelieving face.

"GOT YOU!" Ron roared while Fred looked around, shocked.  Then his face broke out in a wide grin.

"Good one!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Happy Valentine's Day!  xxGinnyxx 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

responses:

**spaghettisausage**:  Hey!  I fixed it…the year/grade thing!  I'm glad you like the story, and I'll try to get to reading your story!

**Raisinnutbread:**  Glad you liked it!  Hope you liked this chappie!  Ugh!  Tomatoes!  Disgusting….

**Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:**  Wow!  I'm flattered you stayed up that late to read my story!  I'm glad you liked it so much!  Yes, I like the Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione pairing, too!  Hope you liked this chapter!  

**Wahwah( ):**  Glad you liked it!  Hope you liked this chapter!

**Sarahamanda:**  Yes, but they were really little!  Hope you liked this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-


	29. Chapter 29: Bye, bye, Co! Ho! euh Cho!

Disclaimer:  same old, same old!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

It was night and Harry was lying in his bed, awake.  Everybody else was sleeping.  He was looking at the pictures of his mother, even thought he couldn't see them clearly in the dark.  Suddenly he put the pictures down and went back to the loose floorboard.  He put his hand under it and felt around.  

Suddenly he felt a box.  A wooden box.  He took it out from underneath the floor and put it on his lap.  It looked old and moldy, with the carvings L.E. on it.  (there was still some light from the street to make that out).

He lifted the top off…

There were some letters in it, and a beautiful ring.

He was examing it when the clock suddenly struck 3.  He realized how tired he was and shuffled back to his bed.  He put the lid back on the box, put it in his sock drawer and climbed into bed.  In no time, he fell back asleep.

"LALALALA!  ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL MORNING!  LALALAAAA!"

Harry groaned and put his pillow on top of his head.

"Arggghhhh!" was the sound that came from Ron and Ginny's beds.

Cho yawned and sat up.  Tomorrow she was going home.

Fred waltzed to Harry's bed and plucked the pillow off his head.  "Beautiful morning, isn't it, Harry?"

~_arghhh  no not really, Fred~_

_~ahh!  This is really cool!~_

_~hmmmm~_

_~It is!  I wish I could do that~_

_~yeah, it's pretty cool~_

_~You won't have to send any more owls.~_

_~I hadn't thought about that.~_

Harry yawned and sat up too.  

"Hey, Harry, can you 'think' to Mum, and tell her we're doing fine, then we won't have to send an owl." Asked Ginny.

"Yeah okay."

~_Hello Mrs. Weasley.  Are you there?~_

_~What?  Oh, yes, this must be Harry.  Professor Dumbledore told us all about it.~_

_~oh.  Okay, well, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George say they're all right and that you shouldn't worry about them.~_

_~Are they really doing fine?  Have they got enough clothes?~_

_~I'll ask.~_

_~okay, dear~_

"Are you guys really okay?  Have you got enough clothes?" asked Harry.

"WE'RE FINE!" was the response of all four Weasleys.

_~They say they're fine, really.~_

_~Well, okay then.  Tell them to take care!  And you too, of course, dear!~_

_~Good-bye, Mrs. Weasley!~_

"Hm.  She always has to make sure we're alright." Said Ginny, picking up some clothes.  "Well, I'm going to take a nice long shower." And she went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"I wanted to go in there!" exclaimed a very grumpy Cho.

"Oh well…"

The next day Cho announced she was going home.  Ron and Ginny were very happy.  Partly because of Cho going home, but partly because Hermione was coming.

They were both waltzing around the room while Cho was packing.

"Oh look!" exclaimed Fred, pointing to the window.

Cho looked up, and Harry saw George putting something in her suitcase.

"What was it?" she asked.

"A flying hippopotamus." Replied Fred seriously.

Ron, Ginny and Harry burst out laughing.

"Hippopotamuses don't fly." Said Cho confusedly.

At last they were at the bottom of the stairs, and Cho was leaving.

"Well, good-bye, then." Said Harry, sticking out his hand.

Cho didn't take it, instead, she hugged him.

"Er..well…" he sputtered as Ginny glared at Cho.

"Good-bye, Harry.  And all of you." She added.

She picked up her suitcase. 

"CROAK."

"What the hell was that?" she asked, dropping her suitcase.

It sprang open and out jumped about a dozen frogs.

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" shrieked Cho, and she jumped into Ron's arms, who just happened to stand next to her.

Ron blushed furiously and then, coming to his senses, let her go, frowning.  Harry and Ginny were laughing and Fred and George were looking politely puzzled.  They took out their wands and Vanished the frogs.

"How did those get in your suitcase, Ho?" asked Fred.

"My name is Cho, and I do not know how those monsters got in my suitcase." She shuddered.

"Oh." Said George, and he picked up Cho's suitcase, closed it and pressed it into her hands.

"Good-bye, Co."

Cho stepped out of the house and hurried down the sidewalk.  She looked back.  "It's CHO!" she screamed, and she Disapparated.

"Ho." Said Fred.

"Co." said George.

"What's the difference?" said Ron.

And they all burst out laughing.  They went back upstairs, but Ginny held Harry back.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Nothing.  I just haven't kissed you in a while." She murmured, kissing him.

"Hmmmm…we'll just have to set a time where we go downstairs each day." Said Harry, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" roared Uncle Vernon, who had come out of the kitchen.

"Kissing Ginny." Harry answered innocently.

"WELL, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT SORT OF THING HERE IN MY HALLWAY." Shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Okay then.  Have a nice day!" said Harry brightly and he pulled Ginny up the stairs.  She giggled when he stopped before the door and kissed her again.  

"Enough's enough." She said, and she opened the door and walked past him.

The others were playing Exploding Snape again.

"Ah!  There are the lovebirds!" exclaimed Fred.

"Don't think we didn't know what you've been doing!" said George, waggling his finger at them.

"Yes, well,…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"That'll be Hermione." Said Ron, jumping up and dashing down the stairs.

"My, my he is quick, isn't he." Said Fred, going down the stairs too.

Ron was standing in front of the door, smoothing his hair.  

He opened the door.

And there stood Hermione.

"RON!" she cried.  She flung her suitcase at Fred, who narrowly avoided it.  She hugged Ron and kissed him.  

"Am I supposed to feel unloved?" asked Fred jokingly.  Hermione and Ron blushed and Hermione stopped hugging him.

"I mean, hello, all of you!" she said apologetically.

"That's all right Hermione.  Let's go upstairs." Said Harry, grinning.  He led them upstairs (Fred with Hermione's suitcase, Levitated of course).

"Wow!  You've really done a lot with it!" said Hermione approvingly, looking at the now huge bedroom with 6 beds and a dining table.

"Yup."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Hope you had a nice Valentine's Day!  Hope you liked this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Ho-Co-euh Cho is finally gone!  Hermione's BA-ACK!

Responses:  

Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:  Glad you liked the last chapter!  Hopefully you liked this one!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Yes, I LOVE pillow fights!  They're the best!  Hope you liked this chapter!

ZagZig722:  Hehe!  Did you do well on your paper?  Hehe…I like the telepathy thing a lot…Hope you liked this chappie!

Miss Prongs:  I loved the sandwich!  Now here's another one for you, with ham and salad (I hope you like that) Glad you loved the chappie!  Hope you liked this one!

Swishy Willow Wand:  Hey Billy!  Thanks!

Blue-Eyed-Baby91090369:  Hahahahahaha!  Thanks!

Raisinnutbread:  Glad the chapter was wonderful!  Hehe!  Hope this one is fantastic!  

MARIA:  Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Have a wonderful day, readers and reviewers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~


	30. Chapter 30: Birthdays & Presents

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything that I'm writing, I'm just borrowing these characters to make a story for the fun of it.

* * *

  


Okay, It's time for a PAR-TAY!  Chapter 30!!!!  Whooooooohhooooooo!!!!!  Congrats to me!!!!  Yay!!!

* * *

  


Many days went by (playing Exploding Snape, having pillow fights, etc, etc…) and soon it was July 31st , Harry's birthday.  That morning:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR HARRY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They all bellowed (except Harry) suddenly while they were eating breakfast.

Harry was stunned.

"It's my birthday?" he asked blankly.

"Of course!  July 31st!" said Hermione indignantly while Ginny giggled.

"Brilliant, Harry!" shouted Fred, clapping him on his shoulder.

"Yes, absolutely ingenious!" added George.

"Well, aren't you going to open your presents?" asked Ginny, pulling a blanket off a fairly large pile of presents.

"Yes, yes, of course!" sputtered Harry, abandoning his breakfast and rushing to the pile of presents.

"Cool!" he exclaimed as he unwrapped Hermione's present, which was a bag to put his Firebolt in.

Ron's present was a box of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Sugar Quills.

Fred and George's present-a box full of their latest inventions.

"We thought these might come in handy next school year." Winked Fred as Harry examined the Self-Destroying Powder (just sprinkle it on anything, and in 20 minutes it destroys itself!)

"Wicked!" exclaimed Harry, cracking into an evil grin identical to Ron's when he saw what Harry had gotten.

Alex's present was a model of the Eiffel Tower whose top opened to reveal a hidden compartment (for a secret storage place, Alex wrote on a note) and a Mickey Mouse figure that walked around on his palm and said things.

Remus Lupin's present was a miniature Foe-Glass.

Neville had also sent him a present, a plant much like his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Ginny's present was a photo album of pictures of them (and their friends in some pictures.)

Luna had also sent him a present:  a book on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and pictures of her and her dad in Sweden with a butterfly net.

"That…er…was nice of her." Said Ron, chuckling madly as he leafed through the book.

"Hm." Scoffed Hermione.  "Everybody knows those things don't exist." She said huffily, looking at the book as though it had offended her.

"They..don't?" asked Harry, his eyes widening as though he was a little kid and Hermione had just told him Santa Clause didn't exist.  Hermione gave him the 'look' and he shut up and started laughing.

Ginny was laughing as she looked at the pictures Luna had sent.

"Who's that?" asked Fred, wrinkling his nose, pointing at a plump man in shorts who was struggling to climb a rock and waving a butterfly net.

"Er…I think that would be Luna's dad." Said Ginny, giggling as the man finally gave up and sat on the ground, panting heavily.

"Oh." Said George, and he and Fred burst out laughing.

"Oh come on!  It was nice of her to even send me a birthday present!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, yes…" they said, looking uncomfortable.

There was one more present, Harry picked it up and opened it. 

It was a pocket knife from Hagrid.  It would come in handy, since the knife he had gotten from Sirius had melted last summer.

~_Hey Hagrid.~_

_~Argh!  Who is this?  Oh, is that you, Harry?~_

_~Yes.~_

_~ Dumbledore tol' me all abou' yeh special gift.  Tha's somethin' isn't it, Harry?~_

_~yeah.  I wanted to thank you for your present.~_

_~Tha's nothin', Harry, Happy birth'day!~_

_~Thanks.~_

_~Well, best be go'in to Grawpie now.~_

_~okay, Hagrid, bye!~_

_~Bye, Harry.~_

_~Professor Lupin?~_

_~Call me Remus, Harry~_

_~euh…okay.  You don't seem very surprised.~_

_~Professor Dumbledore told me all about your gift.~_

_~Oh.  Well, I wanted to thank you for the foe-glass~_

_~You're welcome.  Happy birthday, Harry.~_

_~Thanks.  I guess I'll see you at the King's Cross?~_

_~Er…no, not really…~_

_~Why not?  Are you going somewhere?~_

_~Yes, I'm going on assignment for the Order with Professor Prentler~  _(look in chap 8, bottom)

~_He's not going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore?~_

_~No, you're getting a new teacher.  Dumbledore's already hired him~_

_~So it's a him.  Who is he?~_

_~That's for me to know and you to find out.  Bye now!~_

_~Wait…okay…bye, Remus~_

_~Bye Harry~_

"We're going to have a new DADA teacher." He immediately said to his friends. 

"Really?  I wonder who it is…" said Hermione interestedly.

_~Hello Neville~_

_~Harry?  Is that you?~_

_~Yeah, I can do telepathy now.~_

_~Wow, cool!~_

_~Thanks for your present.~_

_~And thank you for that book about Herbology!  And that Wizards Gardening Kit!  It's really come in handy.~_

_~Well, you're welcome.  Happy birthday, Neville!~_

_~Happy birthday, Harry.  Sorry, but I have to go, Gran's calling me.~_

_~okay.  Bye Neville, see you at school!~_

_~Bye, Harry, say hi to everybody there!  I got a letter too, but Gran didn't want me to come.~_

_~That's okay, I have almost all the Weasleys and Hermione here.~_

_~Not Alex?~_

_~No, he couldn't come.~_

_~okay, well, I really have to go now~_

_~bye~_

"Neville says hi." Harry said to his friends, who were playing Exploding Snap.  (Not exploding Snape).

_~Hello Luna.~_

_~Is someone here?~_

_~It's me, Harry Potter.  I'm sharing thoughts with you.  My new power.~_

_~Oh.  Did you get my present?  Happy birthday.  It's Neville's birthday today too.~_

_~Yeah.  I got your present, thank you.~_

_~you're welcome.~_

_~Well, I must be going, Luna, bye~_

_~Okay, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express.~_

_~Okay~_

_~Bye, Harry~_

_~Bye Luna~_

_~Say hi to everybody there.  I couldn't come, sorry.~_

_~that's okay, I have plenty of people who did.  Bye~_

_~Good bye~_

Harry joined his friends back at the table.  "Luna says hi, too.  No Exploding Snape?" he asked teasingly, sitting down. 

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione doesn't think it's very, euh what was the word?, oh yeah, _civil_." He said, emphasizing the word civil.

Hermione gave him the 'look'. 

"Well, it's true!  You shouldn't blow up a figure of your teacher, even if it is Snape and if it's just a game.  It's barbaric." She exclaimed.

"yeah, whatever." Said Ron, rolling his eyes again.

They all sighed and continued playing Exploding Snap.

* * *

  


Hey, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be updating a little less.  Not every day, maybe every two days, or something.  My mom (rolls eyes) started complaining and she threatened to close the computer (it's a labtop) and I wouldn't be able to go on it…ever.  Mothers!  Oh well…

I promise I'll add at least two chapters each week!

* * *

  


responses:  

ElizabethMM:  yes, I am happy, except with the whole mother-fiasco.  It was actually pretty funny, I burst out laughing.  My mother was complaining and she said to my dad "well, what do you think?" (wrong move, mom)  he was like "euh, well, we can give her a computer without internet?" and she was like "but that's not what it's about!  I don't want her on the computer at all!" haha!  Ahah!  I love my dad!  Hope you liked this chappie!

Miss Prongs:  Thank you for the two sandwiches!  They were delicious!  I was really hungry!  Hope you liked this chapter, here's a cookie!

Sarahamanda:  Thanks!

FREAKSHOW1:  Glad you liked it…are you still on chapter 3, or have you read the whole story?  Glad you don't think my English is terrible!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Yup, Cho is out of the game!  Haha!  She's graduated so she won't be at school…and the DADA professor is a he, so she's not it!  I wonder who it is…haha!  Glad you LOVED the chapter!  Hope you LOVE this one!!!! Haha!

Supergirl036996:  Thanks!  Glad you liked it, hope you liked this one!

Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:  Thanks!  Yes, I will keep on writing!  Of course!


	31. Chapter 31: King's Cross

Disclaimer:  Don't own anything.

* * *

For the remainder of the summer they stayed inside the house, occasionally going into the garden when Remus or another member of the Order came to visit.  Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley one day and bought all their supplies for school.

It felt like no time at all that they were standing at the King's Cross between Platforms 9 and 10, with their trunks on carts and their hair blowing in the wind.  Fred and George had come with them to say goodbye; Remus, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had transported them there just minutes before with cars they had borrowed from the Ministry, who had reluctantly let them.

Harry and Ginny leaned casually on the barrier, in seconds they were standing before the scarlet Hogwarts Express.  After them came Ron and Hermione, then Fred and George, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Tonks and Remus, finally Moody and Kingsley.

Suddenly there was a loud shout. 

"HARRY!  RON!  GINNY!  HERMIONE!"

The called ones whipped around and saw Alex hurrying toward them, Melanie following.

"Hey Alex, Melanie!" said Harry when Alex and Melanie reached them.

"Nope, sorry, don't have any hay.  Might find some in a barn though." Joked Alex.   Harry grinned and ruffled Alex's hair.

"Don't mess with the hair!" he mumbled, smoothing it.

"How've you been, Alex?" asked Ron, looking at him.  "Grown quite a bit, have you?"

Alex had become taller and more muscular.

"Yup, I've been practicing Quidditch and jogging." He said.  "You two have grown quite a bit too, and Ginny!  Hermione!" he said, noticing them.  Ginny and Hermione had gotten more curves, and Ron and Harry had become taller and more masculine.

"Hey you three." Said Parvati in a husky voice when she came by.  The three boys stared at her, the girls glared at her.  "Uhhhh…" was all the boys could say before they turned back to their girlfriends.

"Well, I think we better say goodbye to them," said Hermione, gesturing toward the group of grownups who were chatting with each other, "And get on the train."

Mr. Weasley came to them.  "The train leaves in five minutes."

They nodded and started to push their trolleys toward the train; Kingsley, Remus and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Tonks helped them put them on the train.

"Well, good-bye, then." Said Tonks, waving, while Moody nodded at them, his blue eyes fixed upon them, and Kingsley winked at them.

"Bye!" they chorused and Tonks, Moody and Kingsley stepped back onto the platform.

Mrs. Weasley engulfed them all into a huge hug.  Even Melanie, who she didn't know.

"Good-bye, have a nice year." She cried, also stepping out of the train.  Mr. Weasley said a small goodbye and went after his wife.

"Bye, you all, I expect you'll be good at school now." Said George looking down at them.

"You'll have a good year now," said Fred sternly.

"With detentions…"

"And T's…"

"And pranks…."

"And Filch…"

"Ahhhh…I already feel like jumping on the train and coming with you." Said George dramatically.

Ginny looked at him.  "You're already on the train, George."

George sighed.  "yes, but it makes more of an impression if you jump on first." He answered, smiling innocently at her.

Ron rolled his eyes.  "So you would go back on the platform, and at the last minute you'd jump back on?"

"Exactly!" the twins cried together.

"Okay," the whistle blew, "Well, you better get off, otherwise you won't be able to jump back on!" said Ginny, pushing Fred and George off the train.

"Good-bye, Fred and George!  Good luck with the shop!" Harry called after them.

Remus was still standing there.  "Well, I better go too, goodbye, have a nice year, and behave yourselves!" he added as he stepped off the train, looking at their innocently smiling faces.

The train started moving and they waved.  They waved until the others on the platform was out of sight.

"Hey!  Fred and George didn't jump on!" cried Alex, laughing.

"Ah, they'll just have to fly a car over to Hogwarts." Said Ginny, her eyes twinkling.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing and Hermione and Melanie smiled.

Alex frowned.  "Am I missing something?" he asked.

Melanie looked at him.

"In our second year Harry and Ron here flew a car to Hogwarts, and they landed in the Whomping Willow.  Everybody was talking about it for weeks." She explained.

"Yeah, well, the gateway was sealed!" protested Ron.  

"And the car was just standing there, asking us to drive it." Added Harry.

"And we weren't exactly planning to drive it into that crazy tree, we were picturing ourselves landing gracefully on the grass in front of the school." Said Ron defiantly.

"Yes, but that isn't how it worked out, is it!" said Hermione.  "We better find a compartment." She added.

They all set off to find a compartment, they found one with only Neville and Luna in it.

"Hello, Neville, Luna!" said Ginny, closing the door behind her.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked Ron, sitting down.

"Well, we obviously have no choice." Replied Neville, smiling.  Luna laughed.

They all started describing their summers, and they got to know Melanie better, who they didn't know so well.

"So where are you from?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm originally from America, but then we moved here when I was 10." Replied Melanie.

"Ahh, that's why you have the accent." Said Harry.

"Yes, and my parents are a witch and a Muggle." She said.  "I have one sister, Jen.  She's 19 years old, she's already graduated at Hogwarts."

"So what does she do now?" asked Ginny.

"She had a shop in Paris.  That's where she lives now."

"Cool." Said Neville.

"So describe yourself for us." Said Luna, her eyes staring at Melanie.

"Well, okay, I'm American, my favorite color is green (Mine too! Exclaimed Ginny), I love Quidditch, but I don't play it, I love reading and watching movies (they're played on televisions, those screen things in Muggles's living rooms, explained Hermione to the purebloods in the group), I do dancing in the summers, my best subject is Transfiguration, and I don't really have a best friends, just friends in Ravenclaw." She said.

"Well, we're your friends now." Said Ginny.

"I'm in Ravenclaw." Said Luna to Melanie.  "But I'm a 6th year now."

"Oh, well, I'm a 7th year this year, but I can still sit with you at the Ravenclaw table." Said Melanie excitedly.

"yes, that would be nice." Said Luna, smiling.

* * *

Well, it looks like I will be updating every day again, hahaha mom!

Lucky for the readers ;)!

* * *

responses:

Miss Prongs:  Hmmmmm…that was delicious!  Here's an ice cream!

SiriuslyDelirious:  Yes, You have reviewed one time!  But thanks for reviewing again!  I love it when people review!  Yes, Harry and Ginny are meant to be, and Ron and Hermione are destined for each other!

Layne:  Why thanks!  I'm flattered!  Yes, I will keep continuing this story until the somebodies get married and have jobs (I'm not saying who, yet, but you can probably guess, anyhowdiehow) haha!  I don't know if I'll put grandchildren in this story, maybe in sequel to this one….Don't know yet!  But I definitely will continue this story!

Bug2Buggie:  You're telling me!  Haha!  Glad you liked the chapter!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  SQUEAKING???!!!  Cool-y!!!  I wish I could have seen it…haha!  So you love Remus?  I like him too, but I definitely love Fred and George, they're hilarious!  Thanks again!

Raisinnutbread:  Thanks!

ZagZig 722:  Yes, I'll try to update everyday…*does happy dance*  Yay!  Glad you liked the chapter!


	32. Chapter 32: Back at Hogwarts

"Firs' year ovr' here'!  Firs' year!"

"Hello there Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted.

"All right, there, yeh' all?" Hagrid grinned as led the first years to the lake.

They waved and split into two groups; Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry in one carriage;  Neville, Luna, Alex and Melanie is another.

"I can't wait to see who the new DADA Professor is." Said Hermione excitedly.

"Oh bugger,  It's N.E.W.T. Year." Groaned Ron, looking sad.

"And our last," added Harry sadly, "I'll miss it here…"  Ginny cleared her throat. "…But I'll miss my girlfriend and soulmate even more." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Oh?  You two are soulmates now?" Ron asked, grinning at them.  They ignored him and leaned in for a kiss.

"AAAHHHH!" ah-ed Ron, putting his hands in front of his eyes.

"What?  What is it, Ron?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I'm blind!"

"Let me see!" said Hermoine, tugging at his hand.

"Okay." Ron pulled away his hands and smiled at them, his eyes wide open.

"NO intimacy in the carriage." He said sternly at Ginny and Harry.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted Hermione and Ginny.  "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Euh..okay." said Ron, and he climbed out the carriage that had stopped in front of the castle.  Hermione got out after him, still glowering.  Ginny was frowning, but she smiled as soon as she saw Hogwarts.

As soon as they were in the hall…

"Potter!"

"Yes?" asked Harry, turning around to face Professor McGonagal.  "Professor?"

"The Headmaster wishes to see you." She said sternly, and she lead him to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  Dumbledore was standing in front of it, talking to it.  He turned around when he heard them approaching.

"Ah.  Thank you Professor McGonagal."  McGonagal nodded and left.  Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"How was your summer?"

"It was fine.  Thank you for sending those owls, I don't think I would have stayed in the house if it wasn't for my friends."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  "Ah, yes, that is what I thought.  As you might have heard, Voldemort has started attacking Muggles again."

"Yes, I read it in the newspaper…and Mrs. Figg's house blew up.  Remus and Snape came to tell us." Answered Harry.

"_Professor_Snape, Harry.  Yes, Mrs. Figg is dead.  Voldemort has been murdering several families all over England, including the Finnigans."

Harry was shocked.  "Seamus?…"

"No, young Mr. Finnigan is alive and well, though still shocked.  He is in his dormitory now.  He will not be joining the others for classes for a couple of days; until he is ready.  He saw his family die before him."

Harry felt sorry for Seamus.  And he had met Mrs. Finnigan…she had not believed him in his fifth year; but then she did.  And now she was dead…

"I am going back to the Great Hall, Sorting will be over." Said Dumbledore, looking at Harry.  "Are you joining me?"

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall.  He was thinking so deeply that he did not look at the Staff Table as he passed it.

He looked at the Gryffindor and saw his friends sitting there.  He hurried over to them and sat down next to Ginny, who had saved him a seat.

"What did he want?" asked Hermione, while Ron massaged his stomach and Dumbledore gave his before the term speech.

"He just wanted to know how my summer was; and he told me about the attacks.  Seamus' family was killed." Said Harry gravely.

Ron and Neville shouted "What?"; Hermione, Ginny and Alex went pale.  The students and teachers in the Great Hall stared at them.

"Euh..sorry." said Neville, blushing a deep red.  Dumbledore started talking again and students stopped looking at them.

"Seamus wasn't killed, though." Harry said hurriedly. 

They let out a sigh of relief.

"We were already worried; he's not here is he?" asked Alex, scanning the table.

"No, he's in the dormitory, he's still in shock." Answered Harry as food appeared on the tables. 

Ron let out a yelp of glee and started helping himself…with generous amounts.

Hermione looked darkly at him.  Ron shrugged and stuffed his mouth full of potato.  Alex grinned at Harry with a meaningful look at Ron and a scowling Hermione.  Harry noticed Luna and Melanie chatting happily at the Ravenclaw Table.

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Seamus laid on his bed, his eyes wide open.  He laid perfectly still; not making a move or a sound.  If someone should come into the room right now, they might think he was dead.  But no, he wasn't.  He was thinking as his memories flashed before his eyes.

There was a flash of green light…

He saw his little sister falling to the ground, her tiny mouth open in surprise. 

He saw his mother crying hysterically and throwing herself on his dead sister.  There was another flash of green light and his mother crumpled on top of his sister.

His father stood there, paralyzed by the things that were happening in front of him. 

Lucius Malfoy turned around and pointed his wand at Seamus, sneering.  He said the words, there was yet another flash of green light, a blur of color, and his father laid at his feet, dead.

Suddenly Aurors Apparated all around them and Seamus was led away from his dead family.  He looked back just in time to see Lucius Malfoy disappearing with a CRACK.

Why?  Why did it have to be his family?

* * *

  


When they were all stuffed, they sat around, drinking pumpkin juice and talking about what they were certainly going to do this year.

"…And in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we won't have to get any more detentions; Umbridge is finally gonnnneee!" Ron was saying.

"Hem hem." Said Ginny, laughing.  The people who sat around her looked worriedly around and then spotted her, they burst out laughing.

"Who is the DADA teacher anyways?" Harry asked Hermione.  Hermione suddenly looked very worried and pointed at the Staff Table.

There sat the last person Harry expected to be teaching. 

Viktor Krum.

* * *

  


Disclaimer;  Hey!  I don't own anything!  Haha!

* * *

  


responses:

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Hehehehehe!  Glad you liked the chapter; what do you mean slow?  Can I prevent it in later chapters?  Tell me!  I don't mind advice! 

Sarahamanda:  Haha…wouldn't you like to know?  I don't know anything *whistles*

Miss Prongs:  Hmmmm..I love gelato!  Here's some sorbet!

Raisinnutbread:  Yes!  Fred and George are hilarious!  They're my favorite characters!  I like to read about them; but I can't really write them that good…oh well!  Thanks!

The strandinatior:  Wow!  I'm totally flattered!  That was so nice of you!  I'm glad you think that!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Froggyy1:  Hey!  Glad you're reading my story!  Thank you for correcting me; I never know if it's 30 days or 31 days in July!  I'll be sure to fix that…thank you!  I can't believe nobody else noticed that!  Thank you so much!  I really appreciate it!  I'm glad you like my story!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

  



	33. Chapter 33: Trouble

"Krum???!!!" choked a very shocked Harry.

The Great Hall turned to look at him.

Harry, however, was staring at Krum who looked very confused.

Ginny broke the silence.

"Euh, Harry here is a bit surprised." She said apologetically, patting Harry's arm.

Dumbledore smiled and Krum still looked a little uncertain.

"Let's continue, shall we?" said Dumbledore and gradually the babble in the Great Hall broke out again.

Malfoy and the other Slytherins were laughing and pointing at Harry from the Slytherin table.

Harry realized what had happened and went a very deep red.

Ron and Alex were also laughing.

"The whole Hall stared at you!" whooped Ron.

Hermione was smiling; Ginny was grinning at a very red Harry.

"Euh…"He mumbled.  "Oops."

___________________________________________

The next day they got their schedules; they had DADA in the afternoon.

Ron was looking particularly annoyed by this.

"Honestly, Ron, you have no reason to be scared." Alex assured him.  "Hermione would never leave you."

Ron went even paler at this and kept shooting daggers at Krum who was sitting at the Staff Table, looking very solitary.

"Hey.  Did you see we have DADA this afternoon?" asked Hermione, who had been talking to Parvati, turning to them.

Ron muttered darkly and Harry and Alex just nodded.  Hermione glared at Ron.

"Ron.  Really, why are you so annoyed by this?  It's just Krum.  I thought he was your idol?" she asked.

Harry, Alex and Ginny winced.  "Bad move, Hermione" they silently agreed while Ron went very red.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHY I'M ANNOYED THAT YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND WHO IS VERY FAMOUS IS GOING TO BE HERE ALL YEAR TEACHING US?" he yelled furiously.

"Do you?" he repeated, lowering his voice.  

Hermione just looked at him, her face expressionless.

"Oh, so that's it, is it?  You don't trust me?  Well, okay then, I guess this isn't going to work." She said simply, and she picked up her books and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!  Wait!  I do trust you…" Ron called after her, but she was already gone.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked the people who were staring at them (again).  They turned their heads and started whispering.

"God, what have I done?" Ron moaned, his head falling into his cornflakes.

"Well, I think you just fell into your cornflakes." Said Ginny a-matter-of-factly.

Ron grunted.

Harry and Alex just stared at him.

___________________________________________________

Hermione P.O.V.

"How could Ron do this to me?  How could he not trust me?" she slid down the wall and sat there, in a dark corridor, crying silently.

"I thought he trusted me, I thought he actually loved me.  But there can't be love without trust.  After all we've been through together…I did think he trusted me…but he doesn't…"

The sound of footsteps echoed in the corridor.

They came nearer.

And nearer.

And even nearer.

Hermione held her breath as the person came in view.

Yep, she knew the person.

Dark complexion, round-shouldered and slightly duck-footed.

The one and only Viktor Krum.

"Vot is the matter, Herm-own-ninny?"

________________________________________________

Ron's P.O.V.

After cleaning his face of the cornflakes, Ron went on a search for Hermione, leaving his friends in the Great Hall.  He had about 15 minutes before Charms.

"What have I done?  I told her I didn't trust her…she'll be so upset…where is she?" he thought desperately.

He turned into a dark corridor and saw 2 shapes:  one sitting on the floor and seemed to by crying and talking, another crouching next to him/her, listening.  He heard sobs and a girl's voice.

Suddenly the person crouching next to the girl reached out and hugged the girl.

"Lumos." Ron whispered, taking out his wand.

And there, in front of him; Hermione Granger, his girlfriends, in the arms of Viktor Krum.

_______________________________________________

Hermione P.O.V.

"Well, it's really complicated." She said, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Krum merely looked at her, and then crouched down beside her.

"Ron Weasley, the redhead who asked for your autograph after the Triwizard Tournament, do you remember him?" she asked.  

Krum nodded.

"Well, he was my boyfriend.  Then you came to teach at Hogwarts, and now he was all worried I'd dump him and get back together with you." Explained Hermione, blushing faintly.

"But, this Ron Weasley, doesn't he know ve are over?" asked Krum, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I told him that, but he doesn't trust me, apparently…he doesn't…" sobbed Hermione, tears now pouring steadily down her cheeks.

Krum hesitated and then pulled Hermione in his arms.  Hermione sobbed into his shoulder, making his shirt wet.

Suddenly there was a bright light.

________________________________________________

"I was right." Shouted Ron, pointing at Hermione and then at Krum and back at Hermione again.

"You're dumping me for him!" he yelled.

"NO, Ron, this isn't what you think it is." Yelled Hermione, tearing herself out of Krum's arms and standing up, grabbing Ron's arm.

"I think I know exactly what this is…Granger." He said coldly, throwing her hand off his arm, turning around and walking away.

Hermione just stood there until his footsteps died away.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

"Viktor…just go…I want to be alone…" Hermione managed to get out.

Krum nodded, stood up and walked away too.

Hermione flung herself back down as the bell rang.  Class would have to wait.

________________________________________________

"Where the hell is Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny as they hurried to class.

"I have no idea.  And Ron?" asked Ginny, stopping.

"Nowhere in sight." Answered Harry, stopping too and looking around. 

"I hope they show up.  Se you after class." Said Ginny, and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the lips.  He started to put his arms around her waist, but she pulled away.

"Class, remember?" she said, grinning, and she dashed off to her class.

Harry sighed and turned around.  He saw Alex and Melanie kissing before him.

"Class, remember?" he said, echoing Ginny, and he grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him to Charms.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Neville as they sat down beside him.  

"I have no idea…but it must be really important or something…Hermione would never miss a class." Replied Harry, taking out his books.

"Maybe they've apologized to each other and are currently in a broom closet, oblivious to the rest of the world." Said Alex, grinning and taking out his Charm notes.

Professor Flitwick then began to tell them about Growing Charms, so they stopped talking and started taking notes.

Alex didn't know how wrong he was.

_____________________________________________________

Ron stormed to the boys' dormitories and let himself fall on his bed.

"How could Hermione do this to me?" he asked himself, his eyes misting over.  Soon tears were starting to form in his eyes.  He reached over and closed his hangings.

Crying was something he didn't do in public.

_______________________________________________________

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Tower, hardly noticing where she was going.  She stumbled up the stairs to her dormitory and closed the door behind her.  She ran to her bed and threw herself upon it, crying her eyes out.

"How could Ron do this to me?"

"How could he not trust me?"

"Why did he have to draw the wrong conclusion about what happened in that corridor?"

"Why?  Why?  Why???"  She asked herself over and over again until she finally fell asleep, her face wet from tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

aw…..this is so sad!  I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had writer's block!  Argh I just hate that!

Well, I'm terribly sorry, but I probably won't be updating tomorrow either- even authors go on vacation!  I'm going to a friend's in the next state…hehehe!

Well, please review!  If I get lots of reviews maybe I'll write a chappie before I go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Responses:

ElizabethMM:  *choke* yep, it's Vicky all right!  *laughs evilly*

Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:  Hehe…you've got it right!  Evil has come upon them…hahaha!  Now I need something to get Harry and Ginny apart!  *laughs cruelly* nah, just kidding!

Supergirl1036996:  Thanks!  Exciting is what I'm trying to create!

Sarahamanda:  Thanks!

Aragorn Elessar:  Hey!  I'm glad you like my story!  I decided to update soon…hehe…I didn't want to feel the wrath of the strider *winkwink*  I'll check out your fic sometime when I have time!  I really will!  

Raisinnutbread:  Yes, poor Seamus.  Yep, Voldie is kind of creepy, isn't he?  Hehe…

Jennykins3:  Hey!  I'm glad you liked the chapter so much!  Hehe!  That's okay, I'm sorry I made fanfiction send an email to you…hehe…Yep, I'm going to make my story really really really really long!  Haha!  Until someone (won't tell you who) gets married.  And then maybe I'll write a sequel…you rock too, my…euh…if I'm your beta reader, what would that make you to me?  A beta writer?  Hehe..just kidding!  

ZagZig722:  Nope, I kind of like Vicky, and Ron doesn't seem the type to beat the crap out of his Professor…hehe…Vicky is older and more sturdy, since he plays Quidditch too much…it would probably be Viktor who would beat the crap out of Ron!  Anyways, I made Krum and Hermione friends…I like that in a relationship, when you're together, but then you're apart, but you're still friends…that's so nice…Don't you think?  Anyways, thanks!

Miss Prongs:  Hmmmmm…..


	34. Chapter 34: Disaster

"Why don't you tell Ron he needs to apologize?" asked Ginny when they were all in the Great Hall eating dinner (except Ron and Hermione) and they knew what had happened.

"Ron?" asked Alex and Harry at the same time.  "Hermione needs to apologize!"

"What?" said Melanie, who had come to sit with them, and Ginny.  "Ron needs to apologize." Said Melanie.

"Yeah, he shouted at her, he didn't even let her explain."

"Yeah, well you have to see it from Ron's point of view," argued Harry.

"He saw Hermione in the arms of Krum, and then she doesn't even try to speak to him again." Added Alex.

Ginny and Melanie looked at them.

"So you think Hermione needs to apologize to Ron?" asked Ginny disbelievingly.

"Yes." Chorused the boys.

"And now you're going to tell us Ron had every right to be annoyed by the fact that Krum is teaching here."

The boys nodded.  Dean, who sat nearby, said "Yeah."  Parvati scowled at him.

"So if my ex-boyfriend came to teach here, would you not trust me?" asked Ginny, her eyes flashing.

"Well, I'd like to be with you all the time." Said Harry.  "I wouldn't trust your ex-boyfriend."

"You wouldn't trust me, do you Harry?  You would think I would dump you for someone else?" asked Ginny, her face crestfallen.

"NO!  That's not what I said…" said Harry hurriedly, but Ginny had already run out of the Great Hall.

"You don't trust me either, do you Alex?" asked Melanie, standing up.

"Yes, I do!  But I agree with Ron and Harry!  Don't leave!" exclaimed Alex, but Melanie ran after Ginny.

Parvati and Dean were having the same fight, soon Parvati left too.  Next was Lavender, then almost all the girls on the Gryffindor table had left.

"What happened?" asked Ernie Macmillan, who came to see what was going on.

"Well, Ron was mad at Hermione because her ex-boyfriend, Krum, is teaching here.  Then Hermione was crying in a corridor and Krum came to help her, then Ron saw them and got the wrong impression.  But the girls are leaving because their boyfriends agree with Ron.  And they agree with Hermione." Explained Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh." Said Ernie, and he went back to the Hufflepuff table to explain everything.  Soon arguing voices could be heard from the table.  Hannah Abbot was the first to leave from the Hufflepuff table.  Susan Bones came after her, tears forming in her eyes (she was Justin's girlfriend), the Hufflepuff table was soon deprived of girls as well.

Neville and Luna came in the Great Hall and looked around curiously, wondering where the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls had gone.

They sat next to Harry and Alex, because the seats were now empty.

"What happened?" asked Neville, looking around at the now fighting Ravenclaws.

"Well, you know what happened between Hermione and Ron, right?" asked Harry, Neville and Luna nodded.  "Well, the boys agree with Ron, and the girls with Hermione, so now they're all fighting.

"Do you agree with Hermione?" Luna asked Neville.  Neville looked uncomfortable.    
"Well…er…." He stuttered as Harry and Alex nodded at him, and Luna looked at him, her usually dreamy eyes penetrating his.  

The truth was, Neville did agree with Hermione, but now all the boys agreed with Ron, and he thought maybe the boys would be mad at him for agreeing with Hermione.

It seemed Luna could read his thoughts.  "Well, I'll be going then, if you want to talk to me, come to the library or Room of Requirement, I'll be in one of those." And with that she left.  Neville let out a sigh of relief.  After dinner he would go find Luna and explain it to her.

Neville was grateful Harry hadn't read his thoughts.

The Staff Table looked curiously at what was going on.  They understood that there was a fight between boys and girls, different opinions.

"What should we do, Albus, should we allow this?" asked Professor McGonagal, already standing up.

Dumbledore put a hand on her arm and she sat back down.

"I think they need to learn a lesson.  This is part of life." Said Dumbledore simply.

Professor McGonagal looked doubtful, however, as the girls at the Ravenclaw table started leaving too. 

By the end of the meal, every girl was out of the Great Hall, except for most Slytherin girls and the feminine professors.  The Slytherin girls who had left were those who had boyfriends in another House.

"Women." And "Girls." Could be heard from all Tables, the boys were muttering and mumbling incoherently under their breath.  It was obvious they were not happy with their girlfriends leaving.

Even the boys who didn't have girlfriends were muttering, the girls who had no boyfriends had also left, because they agreed with Hermione, even though they had no boyfriend.

Out in the Entrance Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We shouldn't start a relationship without trust." Said Ginny to all the girls, who nodded their heads and yelled "yeah!".

"Boys shouldn't treat us like this!" A girl shouted.

They all agreed.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a Ravenclaw, 3rd year, by the look of her.

"Well, we'll just ignore the boys until they see what they've done wrong, and that we're right:  You can't have a relationship without trust." Suggested Melanie.

"YES!" all the girls shouted in the Entrance Hall.  The word bounced off the walls and echoed through the castle.

Hermione suddenly came into sight, her eyes red and puffy, and her skin very pale.  When she noticed the girls in the Entrance Hall, she raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?  Why are you all here?" she asked in a miserable voice.

The girls suddenly came walking towards her, and complete strangers began to hug her.

"What?  Why?  How?" asked Hermione, completely confused and her eyes wide as she looked around for an explanation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Okay, now everybody should be really happy, because I'm so nice to have posted a chapter before I left, and it is now 9:30 and I leave at 11!!!  

But I got a lot of reviews saying I had to update or else….tomatoes…hehe just kidding, I got a lot of reviews so I decided to be a nicest author alive and write a chapter in a half hour.  Did you like it anyway, my readers?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

responses:

Sarahamanda: hhehehe, sorry, but I want some fights!!  Hehe…I'm so evil!  They'll be back together in a few chapters, maybe 2 or 3, don't worry, so will everybody else…

Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:  yesyes, spice makes life!  I needed something to create trouble…Krum!  Hehe!  Now the whole school (except most Slytherins) are having a fight!  But I agree with Dumbledore, it's a life lesson!

Ami-Gryffindor89:    Haha!  Yes, this is my favorite story to write!  That's why I update it every day (with some exceptions) and that's why it's going to be really really long!  Ginny's diary is just going to go until the year is over…

I updated!  So now you have to write a realllllllllllly nice review!

SiriuslyDelirious:  Yep, it's annoying to write,…but Krum won't really say a lot in the next chapters, maybe in a class or something…I'll make him put a Language Charm on himself or something…hehe…glad you liked the chapter!

ElizabethMM:  Alabama!

Belly button fuzz:  Thanks!  Thanks for the idea!  I hadn't thought about that!  But Harry's not going to use his mind reading a lot during school, maybe during a class, but he'll have to desist during test or exams.  I'll make him read Malfoy's mind sometime during the story!  Thanks for the idea, again!

Strandy:  Thanks a bunch!  I update almost every day!

Aragorn Elessar:  Thanks!  I love LOTR!  It's great!  But I can't write fics on it though, I like the movies and I'm going to read the books when I have time (someday)!  Aragorn is such a great character!

Raisinnutbread:  Hehe…Ron is annoying?  Well, all the boys agree with him, then all boys are annoying?  Hehe…maybe so!


	35. Chapter 35: A Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Okay, I think I need to explain some things to you guys about the last chapter.  It seemed to upset some people.

Okay, some people might think it to be unbelievable that every single couple broke up.  Okay, it would be kind of extreme-but it could happen.  Think about it.  Ron and Hermione broke up because Hermione thought Ron didn't trust her.  Ron was just being protective because her ex-boyfriend was there.  It's natural-right?  The couples in the school aren't just breaking up because of that little trust-thing, even though it might seem that at first sight.  They're breaking up because they suddenly realize how different they are…

It's kind of a symbolic thingy-if you don't get it-you don't get it!  My parents are both in the psychological department-my dad's a child psychiatrist specialized in suicides and my mom is a therapist…

I just put that almost every couple is breaking up—it's sort of like a riot going on.  Imagine—two of your best friends broke up with their boyfriends because they were not trusting them.  You ask your boyfriend, who was best friends with your friends'ex-boyfriends, what he thinks.  What do you think he's going to answer?  

And guys- if your best friends' girlfriends broke up with them because they were mad at them for not trusting them around their ex's – and suddenly your girlfriend asks if you would not trust her around her ex boyfriend, chances are, you're going to agree with your best friends…

Not all people are like this though, but this is a fiction story, and I made almost all the people like this.  Hehe…I'm the author…I'm the boss!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

When Melanie and Ginny had finally made it through the crowd of girls to Hermione, they explained everything that had happened.

"So all the girls are mad at the boys because they agree with Ron?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows raised.

"Yep, that means that the guys think that you can have a relationship without trust." Said Melanie.

The girls around them nodded angrily.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione.  

"We'll ignore them, and then they'll realize they were wrong, and how much they miss us, and then they'll apologize." Said Ginny, beaming.

"Yeah, but we'll be suffering too." said Hermione, sighing.

"How come?" asked Lavender, who was standing nearby.

"Well, we'll be missing them, too."

___________________________________________________________

"God, I miss Ginny already!" groaned Harry.

"Yeah alright already, let's go to the common room." Said Alex gloomily.

"Well…er…I'm going to the library.." said Neville, looking kind of nervous.

"Okay." Said Harry and Alex, not noticing Neville's nervousness because they were thinking about their girlfriends and what had happened.

Neville hurried to the library, but Luna wasn't there.  He quickly made his way to the Room of Requirement where he immediately saw Luna sitting on a chair, looking in a magazine (the Quibbler, latest edition- How to find a Yeppi-Yay).  She looked up when he came in.

"Hey."

"Hello."

There was a silence.

"Do you want to tell me something, Neville?" asked Luna.

Neville sighed.

"Yes, well, the boys and girls are having a fight, and well all the boys think Ron is right, but I sort of think Hermione is right too.  I mean, you can't have a relationship if you half-expect your partner to run off with someone else any minute." Said Neville.

Luna smiled at him, stood up and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you think that.  I think most of the boys are thinking the same as you.  You know, this fight between the genders is not all about the Ron-Hermione incident." She said.  

Neville raised his eyebrows.

"It's not?"

"No, it's about the differenced between boys and girls.  You see, Ron did what any guy would have found natural, he was protective of what was his.  Hermione saw it as some sort of insult that he didn't trust her.  I'm sure she wouldn't like it if Fleur Delacour suddenly showed up here and came to teach." She said, her eyes twinkling.  "But now the couples in the school have all realized their differences, and they're letting it get in the way of their relationship.  This is something really impulsive, just because everybody else was doing it too.  I'm sure that Hermione hadn't made such a speech in the Great Hall during breakfast, and walked out, and then that Ginny and Melanie asked Harry and Alex what they thought, and that if only Hermione and Ron had a fight, then nobody would even think twice about breaking up with their boy or girlfriend.  It all started because of Alex and Harry, they're Ron's best friends, and Melanie and Ginny are Hermione's best friends, and so they both agreed with whoever was their best friend.  And then it went on and on until everybody suddenly decided to break up with their boy or girlfriend."

"Do you think it'll be over soon?" asked Neville.  Luna looked up, thinking.

"You know, I think it might be a while before both sides give in.  I think if Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Melanie and Alex get back together, the rest will follow their lead.  They're what started this.  Now you can see that the whole school is somehow connected." Said Luna.

______________________________________________________________

"Arghhh…This sucks!  I know that it was so stupid now.  Of course you can't have a relationship without trust!  But that isn't what Ron really said…he was just being protective…everybody would be that!" grumbled Harry.  Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but if we admit it to the girls…the guys will all think we're weak or something." He said.

"Piep-squeak." Said Harry, and the portrait swung forward to admit them into the Gryffindor common room.

They walked up to the boys' dormitories and found Ron reading Flying with the Chudley Cannons.

Why are you two so sad?  You've got no reason…like me!" he said heavily as they came in.

"Wrong.  We broke up with our girlfriends, too.  Actually, the whole school did." Said Harry, sighing and sitting on his bed.

"What?!" exclaimed Ron.  "Why?"

They explained the whole situation from their point of view.

"What?!" exclaimed Ron again.

"Yup." Confirmed Alex.

"The Slytherins too?" asked Ron disbelievingly.

"Nah, only the ones that had relationships with people from other Houses."

"So let me get this straight:  the whole school is divided into 3 groups: the girls, the boys and the Slytherins?  And all because me and Hermione broke up?"

"Yep."

"Oh.  Okay."

(From Ocean's Eleven, a wonderful movie! Brad Pitt says the yep part)

_______________________________________________________

The next couple of days went amazingly slow.  Classes went really bad because the girls sat on one side of the room and the boys on another.  They ignored each other.  

After what seemed like ages, the first two weeks of school had gone by.

"I can't take this anymore." Harry burst out one day in the library.

"Me neither." Said Alex, throwing down is quill.

"I miss Hermione so much." Said Ron gloomily, putting down his quill.

"This is just so stupid." Said Harry, looking around.

He was right.  The boys and girls wouldn't look at each other, but sometimes they would glance at the other with a sad expression.  Then their friend would say something and they would get back to saying how annoying and stupid the other was.

"Hey!  I might have an idea!" exclaimed Alex.  (yep, he always has the brilliant ideas)

"What?" chorused Harry and Ron.

"Yep." Said Alex, looking very proud of himself.

"Well, what is it?" asked Harry, glancing at Ginny who was sitting at a table with Hermione and Melanie, studying.  Luna was probably off somewhere with Neville; everybody saw them as some sort of traitors now.

"Well, I figured that if Ron apologizes to Hermione.."

"Why me?" interjected Ron.  Alex ignored him.

"..Then everybody will take their lead and get back together or if they weren't together with anyone, they'll stop being mad at the other gender." Said Alex, looking at Melanie.

Hermione saw him looking and bent over to whisper in Melanie's ear.  Melanie's eyes widened and she quickly looked up; when she saw Alex looking at her, she blushed and quickly looked back down.

Ginny glanced at Harry who glanced at her at the same time.  Their eyes met and they both blushed, looking away.

Hermione glared at Melanie and Ginny while Ron glared at Harry and Alex.

"I reckon it would work." Said Harry after an uncomfortable silence.

"Why do I have to be the one to apologize?" complained Ron.

Alex and Harry glared at him.

"Because we know Hermione will never apologize." Said Harry, stating it as though it was obvious, which it was.

__________________________________________________________________

"Okay, so I'm going to send this letter," Ron waved a letter in the air, "with Pig," he waved his other hand, which contained a hooting Pig, "and then I'll meet her in the Room of Requirement at 6."

Alex and Harry rolled their eyes and nodded.

They had been over this for a million times already.

Ron collapsed on the bed.

"I can't do this." He groaned.

Harry sighed.  Then he got an idea.

"Ron, mate, what if were there with you?" he asked.

Ron and Alex's heads shot up.

"What?!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah, I mean, we can have three tables in the Room of Requirement, then you will apologize to Hermione while I apologize to Ginny and Alex will apologize to Melanie." He said.

"I will?" asked Alex, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep.  Isn't it brilliant?" beamed Harry.

The two other boys were still staring at him like he was mad.

"Oh come on.  You two know it would work better."

The two other boys finally gave in and nodded and mumbled "yeah" under their breath.

"Okay, we'll have to write two more letters." Said Harry brightly, taking out more parchment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Hope you liked this chapter—hope you understand now!!!!

Responses:

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Hehe…well, you have to see it from Ron's side, I mean, girls would do the same, well, most girls anyway…Hehe…McGonagal and Dumbledore fight?  I don't know…that would be really unbelievable…they're teachers!  Maybe I'll make Trelawney say she's always know this would happen or something.. Glad you liked it!!!

Happy Lil' Reviewer/ sophian:  Hey!  It's nice to know you're reading my story!!!  Thanks for the advice, I'm glad you like my story…No!!!  No tomatoes!  Not on sandwiches, not on salads not on anything!  Yuck!  Iew!  Well, now you don't have to throw any at me, I answered you! I answer everybody who reviews, anyway!  Thanks again!  And I hope you review more!!!

Aragorn Elessar:  Yes, you can't have a relationship like that!  It's really annoying!  Hehe…Yep, everybody's breaking up with everybody…some kind of new thing…*laughs evilly*  Thanks for reviewing!!!

Garlock:  Hmm…I don't really know how to answer that…Thanks for telling me, anyway, but it's too late now, I already posted it!  Hahahahaha!  I hope you like this chapter better, then!

Don't worry, I'm always happy, even if I get flames…I don't care..hhahahahaha!  I'll use them to burn down my school…muhahahaha

Miss Prongs: fun to read, yes, fun for the characters-no!  *evil author*  hahaha!

ZagZig722:  *gasp*  you would throw garbage at me?  But there might be rotten tomatoes in the garbage….hehe…yep, it's original..I don't know how I got the idea, it just came to me, like a bus on the road. (America's Sweethearts, that Hal Whiteman-hilarious hahahha)  Anyways, glad you liked it!  Hope you liked this chapter!!!

David:  Yep, it is slightly unbelievable-I know that!  But I put an explanation in the beginning of this chapter, it's kind of symbolic…Yep, everythings going to be allright, don't worry!!!

Raisinnutbread:  Yeah, I'm sure there are a lot of people who can relate to the Ron-Hermione fight.  Yep, I've already written the next chapter-but that's for tomorrow!  

X3kharin:  Ah..same here.  I live here in Mississippi-the most boring place in the world- because of my dad's work.  Ugh.  I used to live in the Flanders-Limburg- near Hasselt.  Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-


	36. Chapter 36: Getting ready

"Auw!" Hermione cried as something flew in her room and collided with her head.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's bed.

"It's…it's a letter from Ron.  He wants to meet me in the Room of Requirement this evening at 6 o'clock." She read, her eyes widening.

Just then another owl flew into the room.  

"Hedwig!" Ginny shouted, jumping excitedly on Hermione's bed.  She took the parchment and read it.

"It says the same here." She said slowly.

"Let's see if Melanie…" Hermione was interrupted by a yell (Hermione!) from her bag.  She opened it and took out…a mirror.

Hermione had had two mirrors, and she had bewitched them so that you could talk to the person who had the other mirror. (Yep, it's like the mirrors James and Sirius had)

She had originally made them for Ginny and herself, but then they became friends with Melanie, so she had made one more.

Now she looked into the mirror and saw Melanie's worried face.

When Melanie saw Hermione's face in her mirror, she immediately started rambling.

"…I got a letter from Alex, to meet him in the Room of Requirement at 6 tonight…I don't know what to do!" she cried hysterically.

"Calm down, Melanie." Ginny said, grabbing the mirror.  "We got letters from Ron and Harry, too."

Melanie sighed.  "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay right here." Said Hermione stubbornly.  Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right.  We both know you're dying to talk to him again." Hermione blushed as Melanie giggled.

"I really want to go too, actually." Said Melanie, blushing also.

"Me too." sighed Ginny.

"Me too." echoed Hermione.

They all giggled and started to decide what they were going to wear.

___________________________________________________________

Harry was frantically digging in his trunk while Ron and Alex were watching him curiously from their beds.

Harry felt their gaze upon him and turned around.

"Well, I need a gift for her, don't I?" he said plainly, and he started throwing stuff out of his trunk again.

Ron and Alex looked at each other and panicked.  A gift?

"Can we borrow the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak?" asked Ron.  Alex grinned at him and put his shoes on.    
Harry didn't even look up and threw both things over his shoulder at them.  Ron caught them and said "Thanks." Before grabbing his cloak and disappearing with Alex through the door.

About 5 minutes after they left, Harry let out a yell of delight and straightened with a box in his had.  It was the old wooden box he had found in his room this summer.  He had hurriedly put it in his trunk before he had left, not knowing why he had done so.  He opened it for the second time and took out the ring, now noticing there were two.  He examined them both.

They were both silver, or white-gold, he couldn't tell.  One had an emerald heart in it, the other had an emerald circle.  Harry decided he would give the one with the emerald heart to Ginny while he kept the one with the emerald circle.  He didn't want to wear it on his finger so he conjured a necklace, put the ring on it, and put on the necklace.  There.  

He put the other ring (the one for Ginny) in a little pouch he also conjured and put it on his dressed.  Then he began putting things back into his trunk.

Half an hour later Alex and Ron returned from Hogsmeade.  

"So what did you get?" asked Harry when they came into the room, pink-faced and both clutching a box in their hands.

"Well, I got a necklace." Said Alex, holding up the box.

"I got earrings.  I was thinking about a book…"

"RON!" Harry exclaimed, horrified.

"…but I.."

Alex glared at him.

"..I mean Alex here, said earrings were more appropriate…" Ron trailed off, grinning as he pulled off his cloak and gave the map and invisibility cloak back to Harry, who put them in his trunk.

"Well, I'm glad Alex went with you then." Said Harry.

"So what do you have, Harry?" asked Alex curiously, also pulling off his cloak.

"Yeah, what were you looking for in your trunk?" Ron added.

Harry picked up the pouch and let the ring fall onto his palm.

Ron's eyes widened and his face went pale.

"YOU'RE ASKING HER TO MARRY YOU?" he roared.

"NO!  Ron!" shouted Harry, half laughing, Alex was laughing too while he examined the ring.

"It was my Mum's." explained Harry when Ron was deflating.

"Engagement rings are usually in a box, Ron." Alex said to Ron, whose ears went red.

"Well…how am I supposed to know?" he muttered.

____________________________________________________________

Yeah, yeah, this chappie kind of sucks, but the next chapter is going to be really long, I already wrote it, and tomorrow I have to type it on the computer and post it!  This is sorta a between chappie- to loosen the mood a little ;)

___________________________________________________________

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

__________________________________________________________

Responses:

GinnyPotter:  You've never reviewed before!  I'm sorry, I'll begin responding to you…but you'll have to review!  Thanks for reviewing this time!!!

Snowman1400:  Thanks!  I'm glad you're reading my story…You'll just have to wait and see if they take them back ;)! *cough* yes *cough* hehe…

Sarahamanda:  Yeah, something like that;)  thanks!

Aragorn Elessar:  Hehe!  Glad you liked this chapter!  Nope, I wouldn't want that!

Miss Prongs:  thanks!

Raisinbread:  thanks!  Hehe!  Thanks!   I'm glad you like my humor!

Hp-Marije666:  hey!  Dank je!  Ik ben blij dat je het verhaal mooi vind! 


	37. Chapter 37: Singing for you

"Maybe we should do something more than a gift.." said Ron thoughtfully, looking at his box with the earrings for Hermione.

"Hmmm…like what?" asked Harry, standing before the mirror and absentmindedly flattening his hair.

It was 5:30 and he had just come back from the kitchens.  (you'll see why)

"I dunno." Answered Ron, shrugging.

"Maybe we could sing a song?" suggested Alex.

"Us, sing?" asked Harry, half-laughing and turning around.

"A song?" echoed Ron.

"Yeah, it could work." Said Alex, looking at them.

Both Harry and Ron went red.

"Er….well…I don't know if I can sing…" stuttered Harry.

"Me neither…I've never really tried." Added Ron.

"Well, try then!" exclaimed Alex.

"er…okay." They said, then they huddled together for a moment, and then began singing "Row row row your boat."

"Not bad…" said Alex after they had finished.

"So what are we going to sing?" asked Harry.

"I might have an idea…."

_______________________________________________________________

"I think I'm going to sing a song."  Ginny said suddenly.

"What?  Why?" asked Hermione, fixing her hair.

"Really?" asked the mirror, (Melanie).

"Yep.  It makes more of an impression." Said Ginny.

"I guess I could sing a song too." Hermione trailed off.

"Oh!  I want to sing, too!" squealed Melanie in the mirror.  "It's a great idea!"

"What are we going to sing?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I think I'm going to sing…"

_________________________________________________________________

At exactly 5:50 the boys made their way to the Room of Requirement.

"Okay, now think of a room with three little tables, candles, and a podium." Said Harry.  Ron and Alex nodded; the boys walked three times past the door and walked inside.

The room looked magnificent; there were candles floating in the air, there were three little tables, not too close to each other, and there was a podium on one side of the room.

"Wow." Was all Ron could say.

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah." Agreed Harry.

They started looking around when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Okay, it's 6 o'clock.  That'll be them." Said Harry nervously, eyeing the door.

"Ready?" asked Alex.

"Yep." Answered Ron determinedly and Alex pulled out his wand.

Harry looked amusedly at him.

"Hey!  It's classy!" said Alex defiantly and he swished his wand and the door opened.

And there stood….Filch.

(Hahahahahahahahaha!  Just kidding!  I would never do that! This was just the perfect opportunity to pull something like this off!!!!hahahaha!)

And there stood… the three girls, all looking absolutely fabulous.

Ginny had on a dark purple dress with little sleeves.  The color looked wonderful with her hair and her pale skin.

Hermione had on a strapless pink dress.  

Melanie had on a white short dress with spaghetti straps.

"Ermmm…is this where we're supposed to be?" joked Ginny, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The boys were staring, awestruck, at them.

"Euh…the room is really beautiful." Said Melanie hesitantly.

The boys returned to Earth with a bump.

"Yes well, welcome, milady," said Harry, and he held out his hand for Ginny to take.  She giggled and took it; he led her to a little table.

Alex and Ron did the same.

When they all had sat down, music began playing softly and Dobby came bursting into the room.

He still had on all of the hats on his head, and the socks on his feet, but now he also had a little butler jacket on.

"Here you go, misses and sirs." He squeaked as he handed out menus.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hermione said kindly, taking the menu.

"Don't worry, Hermione, we're paying him." Ron assured her. 

She smiled at him and began looking at the menu while Ginny and Harry started laughing.

_________________________________________________________________

Ginny & Harry

"So you got Dobby to come?" Ginny asked amusedly as she looked into her menu.

"Yep.  We hired him.  He wanted to do it for free, but we insisted on paying him.  I reckon otherwise Hermione would refuse to eat and walk out of here." Answered Harry, grinning.

"Yeah, and she'd start rambling about 'spew' again." Ginny replied seriously.

They caught each other's eye and started laughing.

________________________________________________________________

The couples ordered and Dobby rushed out of the room, returning after about 5 minutes with plates in his hands.

They started eating…

________________________________________________________________

Alex & Melanie

Alex suddenly put his fork and knife down.

"Look, Melanie, I'm really sorry.  I really missed you.  I agreed with Ron because he's my best friend.  But I also think that you can't start a relationship if you don't trust each other.  I'm willing to trust you.  What about you?"

Melanie was speechless.  Alex pulled the box with the necklace out of his pocket and gave it to her.  She opened it, unable to say anything.  Inside was a beautiful necklace, with a sapphire hanging from it.

"Oh Alex!  It's beautiful!" she cried.

"Yes, of course, I trust you!"

And she reached over to kiss Alex.  He smiled as they broke apart and Melanie put on the necklace.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry & Ginny

"Ginny, I've really been thinking a lot about what happened, and I know now that Hermione was right too.  You can't have a relationship if you don't trust each other.  But Ron was also right; he was being protective, maybe a little too much for Hermione.  It's natural.  But I can trust you and I hope you can trust me, too.  Will you be my girlfriend again, Ginny?"  asked Harry.

"Yes, of course!  I love you!  I know Ron was right too, I would have done the same if Cho came to teach here, but I was too stubborn to give in." Ginny admitted.

Harry took out the pouch and gave it to her.

"This was my mum's, and I want to give it to you." He said.

Her eyes widened as the ring fell into her hand.

"But, Harry…" she protested.

Harry interrupted.

"I want you to have it.  I have the other one.  This is a token of our love." He said firmly, and he closed her hand around the ring.  She smiled and put it on her middle finger.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful." Murmured Ginny as she leant across the table and kissed him.

_____________________________________________________________

"Er…'Mione…look, I was just being protective, I never said I didn't trust you." Said Ron, looking at his hands, his ears turning red.  

"And then I saw you with Krum in that corridor…, I mean, you have to see it from my point of view."

Hermione thought for a moment. 

"Yeah…I guess so." She said slowly.

Ron rummaged in his pocket and took out the box.

"What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry.  Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life, Hermione, I was just worried that I was going to lose you.  I love you." He said, and he gave the box to Hermione, who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Ron!  I love you too!  I'm so sorry!" she cried.  She gasped as she saw the earrings.

"These are beautiful, Ron!  You shouldn't've…Did these cost a lot?" she asked anxiously, examining them.

"Don't worry about it." Said Ron, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione quickly.

"We have a little surprise for you girls." Ron said, smiling, as Alex and Harry stood up too.  Hermione put on her earrings and smiled at her best friends who were also adorning new pieces of jewelry and looking very happy.

The guys went up on the stage, Alex flicked his wand and different music began playing.

(H=Harry, R=Ron, A=Alex)

H:           I thought love was only true in fairy tales

R:         Meant for someone else but not for me

A:         Love was out to get me, or that's the way it seemed

H:         Disappointment haunted all my dreams…

H, R, A:

But then I saw her face, now I'm a believer!

H:         Not a trace

R:         Of doubt in my mind

A:         I'm in love,

H, R, A:

I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her, even if I tried!

H:         I thought love was more or less a given thing

R:         It seems the more I gave, the less I got

A:         What's the use in trying?  All you get is pain…

H:         When I needed sunshine I got rain…

H, R, A:

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer! 

Not a trace of doubt in my mind

Yeah, I'm in love, I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her even if I tried…

I believeeeee……!

_-The Monkees___________________________________________

The girls clapped and smiled.

Ginny stood up and cleared her throat.

"I would like to sing something, too."

She walked up to the stage as the guys went to sit back down again.

She flicked her wand and yet another melody started playing.

Harry stared at her, awestruck, as she began singing.

____________________________________________________

Some need the best seat all the way up front  
They need excuses to tell you what they want  
I don't need charity, I can do this on my own  
But sometimes I long for someone  
Like you  
  
Some girls are playing, ooh they're easy to pass by  
Not this one, there's perseverance in my eyes  
We could be close, I guess we should  
So take a look and listen good  
  
I need a man, I need a friend, I need a lover  
And you need me, I can see, we need each other  
And I have loved so few  
Like you, so few  
  
Will you give in, when I give up  
Let's take a chance, let's take off  
It's simple and it's plain  
Finally in love again  
There's no way I'm gonna stop  
  
 I need a man, I need a friend, I need a lover  
And you need me, I can see, we need each other  
And I have loved so few  
Like you, so few  
I need a man, I need a lover and you need me  
We need each other, we're hard to get  
But we don't bother, don't bother  
Like you, like you, so few, like you ooh 

-Birgit

___________________________________________

Ron had become very red at the 'lover' part, Harry just stared at her.  God she was beautiful!

"My turn!" yelled Melanie, and she stood up and climber on the stage as Ginny went to sit back down.

__________________________________________

It Feels So Good  
I Knew That It Would  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
Oh So Right  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
Was Only Yesterday  
I Tried To Get Away  
And Now This Feeling Makes You Turn Around  
I Was So Very Sure  
What I Was Wishing For  
And Now My Feet Can Hardly Touch The Ground  
  
Cos The Sun Is Shining  
Holiday Timing  
I Needed Something To Rescue Me  
Oh Feeling Weary  
Now I'm Ready  
So Come On With Me  
  
Cos  
It Feels So Good  
I Knew That It Would  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
Oh So Right  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
I'm Where I Wanna Be  
Life In So Bottle Me  
I Took My Cares  
And Left Them All Behind  
I Had To Get Away  
Deal With Them Another Day  
They're Outta Sight And Out Of Mind  
  
Cos The Sun's Still Shining  
No Denying  
Something Came Along To Rescue Me  
Oh Feeling Weary  
Now I'm Ready  
So Come On With Me  
  
It Feels So Good  
I Knew That It Would  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
Oh So Right  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
It's Just What I Needed  
Emotional Healing  
It's A Wonderful Feeling  
Nothing Left To Lose  
Yeah  
  
 Cos It Feels So Good  
I Knew That It Would  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
Cos It Feels So Nice  
Oh So Right  
Nothing's Gonna Take This Day Away  
  
-Atomic Kitten

________________________________________________________

"Awww…." Oohed Ginny and Hermione when she finished.  Melanie blushed and sat back down.

"Thank you." Alex said softly.

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up.  

"This is for Ron." She said simply, and she went to the stage.

________________________________________________________

When you hear me calling,  
You always come around,  
and if I must come falling,  
I know I will be found,  
Whatever I am thinking,  
You always seem to know,  
Nobody else can do this,  
It makes me love you so,  
  
I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire,  
I'm flying like a bird but I can't get higher,  
Nothing I can do, nothing I can say,  
Will ever be the same in any other way,  
Talking like a stranger, like someone else,  
I need to turn around, and brake and ask myself  
Baby you're the one, I can't let go,  
Take me to the places that I need to go,  
  
When I'm cold and crying,  
Breaking up inside,  
You're the voice of reason,  
Helps restore my pride,  
And every moment with you just gets better than the   
last,  
Promise not to leave me, never let this feeling pass,  
  
I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire,  
I'm flying like a bird but I can't get higher,  
Nothing I can do, nothing I can say,  
Will ever be the same in any other way,  
Talking like a stranger, like someone else,  
I need to turn around, and brake and ask myself  
Baby you're the one, I can't let go,  
Take me to the places that I need to know,  
  
Together we're stronger baby,  
Standing tall through the years,  
You're my emotional rescue baby,  
I need to know, I love you so,  
For always (walking on water)  
  
I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire,  
I'm flying like a bird but I can't get higher,  
Nothing I can do, nothing I can say,  
Will ever be the same in any other way,  
Talking like a stranger, like someone else,  
I need to turn around, and brake and ask myself  
Baby you're the one, I can't let go,  
Take me to the places that I need to know,

_-Atomic Kitten______________________________________________

Alex and Harry whistled and Ron just stared at her as if he had never seen her before.  Then he rushed to her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Whoohooo!!!!" shouted Ginny, and Harry grabbed her, pulled her onto his lap and kissed her too.

Alex grinned at Melanie, who knew what was coming, and she grinned back.  Alex stood up and grabbed her hand, pulled her on her feet and kissed her.

Just then the door burst open.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" bellowed Filch.

(yep, this time it really is Filch)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

)________________________________________________

Wow!  Longest chapter yet!  Well, it is because of the songs, but anyway!  8 pages!!!  Whoo-hoo!!!

Responses:

Ami-Gryffindor89:  *snifsnif* yes, I missed your review last time!  I'm glad you're back ;)  Thanks!

Miss Prongs:  Hehe…cuteness!  

GinnyPotter ( ):  Hey!  Yeah, I sometimes don't remember those things either!  It's okay!!  I'm glad you're reading my story and reviewing!  I love reviews!!!!  Thanks!!!

Katrina( ):  Thanks so much!!!  I'm glad you like it, and yes, I will write more!!!

Strandy:  Thank you so much!!!

Raisinnutbread:  Thanks!!!  That makes me so happy!!!  *hehehehehehe*  Well, I wouldn't want anyone to die, so I'll write more, okay?  *hehehehe*

Hp-Marije666:  yep!  But now they're back together…awww…

Maria:  That probably means it wasn't posted on the website yet, but I had updated it…Weird!  Thanks, I'm glad you love my story!!!

Bug2Buggie:  I'm so glad you get the psychology thingie!!!  Wow!  8chapters a day!!!  I wouldn't be able to do that!  I can only go an hour on the computer…yeah, it sucks big time!!!  Lovin' your reviews!!

ZagZig722:  Yeah, but I decided not to do that…It would be so devastating for Ginny, and they just had such a major fight.  I got your review after I wrote this chapter, but it was a very good idea!!!  If you have any more, please tell me!!!

Sarahamanda:  Yep, they like them, and they're wearing them!  Everything's cool!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

If you have any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to tell me!!!!  I love advice!!!

  
  
   
  



	38. Chapter 38: That was close!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" bellowed Filch.

The couples quickly broke apart and blushed a deep red.

"Well..er…" stammered Hermione.

"You will all go to the Headmaster at once." Spat Filch and he turned around.

The group followed him silently to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"What was the password again?" muttered Filch to Mrs. Norris.  Apparently she didn't know either, because she just kept on staring at him with her lamplike eyes.

They stood there for about 10 minutes while Filch went redder and redder as each password he tried was wrong.

"Er.." they would hear occasionally.

"Lemon Drop?" Filch asked hopefully.  The gargoyle remained still.

"Damn it." He snarled.

Just then Snape appeared.

"What is going on here?" he shot at them.

"Well, Professor, I just caught these students in the Room of Requirement, doing something…that is not appropriate school behavior.

"I see." Sneered Snape.  "I am guessing you are wanting to bring them to the Headmaster?" he asked Filch.

"Yes, Professor." 

"Licorice Wand."

"No thank yo…oh." Said Filch lamel as the gargoyle sprang aside to let them through.

They silently stepped on the revolving staircase as Snape disappeared again.

As they approached the door they heard voices talking, which were probably Dumbledore and his portraits, thought Harry.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, deep in thought, as usual.

The portraits quickly pretended to be asleep when they came in.

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore mildly.

"Well, Headmaster, I caught these students in the Room of Requirement, doing something against the school rules."

"Ah.  I see." Said Dumbledore, his light blue eyes fixed upon them.

"I will talk with them now. Thank you, Argus." He said to Filch.

Filch did not look like he wanted to go, but reluctantly he nodded and left the room.

"So.  I assume you have stopped fighting?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes flickering toward their hands, which were holding their girlfriend's/boyfriend's hands.  (does that make sense?)

"Er…yes, sir." Answered a very red Harry while his friends went very red again, too.

"Well, I must punish you for this, but I will thank you, too.  I think that this means that the school will no longer be divided into boys and girls." He said happily.

"Er…" Ron opened his mouth to say something (probably something about the Slytherins) but Hermione nudged him…hard.

"Hermione!" he groaned, rubbing his arm.

Dumbledore merely smiled at him.

"A lemon drop, anyone?"

_______________________________________________________________

"Wow.  That went good." Whistled Alex when they were returning to the common room.  Melanie waved and made her way to her common room.

"Yeah!  Only three days detention." Said Ron brightly.

Hermione cast her eyes downward.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ginny concernedly.

"Well.  I'm Head Girl!  I'm not supposed to have detention!" she burst out fiercely.

"Hey…that reminds me of something.. Who is Head Boy?" asked Harry interestedly.  It wasn't Ron because it hadn't said anything about that in his schoolletter, he was, however, Quidditch Captain)

"Malfoy." Was the reply.

"What?!" shouted Ron, shocked.

"You didn't know?  Oh…yeah…we were fighting the first few weeks…He barely does anything.   I've been patrolling my part and his part of the castle." She said in a dull voice.

"Tell Dumbledore." Urged Ginny.

"No.  I shouldn't show him that he's getting to me." Said Hermione stubbornly, climbing into the portrait hole.

"Well, I guess it's your choice." Sighed Harry.

___________________________________________________________

"Okay, team, ready to win?" asked Ron loudly and determinedly at the breakfast table, about one week after the whole school had stopped fighting.

"Yeah!" shouted the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Alex was now on the team as a Chaser, Katie and Angelina had graduated.  The Creevey brothers were the Beaters, and the other Chasers were Ginny and Seamus Finnigan, who had been very happy now he and Lavender were back in business.

They quickly ate their breakfast and made their way to the changing rooms.

"Good luck!" Hermione and Melanie and several others called after them.  The Hufflepuffs stood up and went to their locker rooms too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, yeah, this chappie sucks…I know!  But I had written a really long and exciting chapter, but I don't have time to type it all…and I can't let you guys down!  So I divided it into the intro and the exciting part;);)  Tomorrow I'll have more time…

I went to play tennis for about 2 hours after school, so till 6 o'clock, then I had to make my homework, eat, change, write two chapter (one for my other story) and now I have to go to HipHop.  Yep, Thursday is definitely a busy day!!!  

Thanks for understanding!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Responses:

Aragorn Elessar:   Wow!  Thanks!!!

The DragonBard:  Yeah, well, they know what BUTTER beer is, but they haven't really tasted normal beer;) and Ron can be really slow;)

Kimmmy:  Hey!  I'm glad you're reading my story!  I'm flattered that you think it's one of the best stories!  It doesn't really have a great plot, but it does have some…in the next couple of chapters a lot is going to happen, I've got it all figured out!  Exciting, isn't it?  Thanks again!!!

Miss Prongs:  Hehe

Raisinnutbread:  hehe…Yeah, that was just the perfect opportunity;)  Hehe…I like your dog already (just kidding…hahaha) thanks!!

Hp-Marije666:    Yep, that's what it was supposed to be;)  Thanks!!

GinnyPotter ( ):  No, of course not!  No problem!  Do you want me to beta read them? 

Ashleyneo31:  So you like Draco huh?  The good Draco or Evil Draco?  I'm going for the Evil Draco…you'll see in later chapters!  He's going to have a big part, don't worry!!!  Thanks!!!

Jennykins3:  Yes, of course I'm still your beta!  I'm so sorry you're grounded!  Yeah, you can send me the chapters in reviews-that's fine!  Bye!

 Potterholicnumerouno:  thanks!  Yeah, it'll come in handy, very handy!  Thanks for reviewing!  Hope you liked this chappie!


	39. Chapter 39: Mysteries of the Past

A Bludger was hurtling toward Harry, slicing through the air.

Harry had no time to swerve and avoid the collision, he closed his eyes at the last fraction of the second, waiting for the tremendous BANG and an intense pain.  The moment the Bludger was supposed to hit him, he saw Ginny's smiling face in his mind.

But the BAM never came.  He opened his eyes and saw the Bludger shooting away from him.

What had happened?

_________________________________________________________________

Ginny saw the Bludger shooting towards Harry, who was too late to do anything.  

"No!" she thought desperately.  "Please don't get hurt!  NO!" she screamed out loud as the Bludger was a millimeter away from him.  

The Bludger hit his arm that was protecting his face and

Bounced right off?

Ginny blinked.

"What in the world happened over there?" shouted Dean Thomas, who was commentating, voicing everybody's thoughts.

__________________________________________________________________

The crowd murmured in surprise.  

Through all the confusion, Harry saw the Snitch lingering near the ground.  He burst forward, Matt Tirnel, who was now Seeker of the Hufflepuff Team, shot forward too.  

Harry's Firebolt easily outstripped Tirnel's Comet, and Harry caught the Snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!  200-110!" roared Dean Thomas, dancing happily.  The Gryffindors cheered and Ginny was hugging Harry, glad that he was allright. 

In the stands, a tall wizard with a flowing white bears was watching them…

___________________________________________________________________

As the Bludger hurtled toward Harry, Dumbledore saw the ring hanging from a chain on his neck.

The same ring James Potter used to wear.

He saw the Bludger bounce off Harry; just as it had with James…a long time ago.

He looked around for a certain redhead, and found her on her broom, frozen in midair as she watched Harry and the Bludger with fear in her eyes.

He saw the ring on her finger.

Ah…that explained everything.

___________________________________________________________________

The question was, how had Harry gotten hold of those rings?

Dumbledore had assumed that Voldemort had taken the rings off of James's and Lily's fingers before he killed them.  And then possibly destroyed them.  Voldemort couldn't use them, he couldn't love.

But now Harry had those rings…

How did they end up somewhere else?

That was something to think long and hard about…

_____________________________________________________________________

After the party for Gryffindor victory was over, Ginny kissed Harry goodnight and immediately went to bed and fell asleep at once.

She was having troublesome dreams, though…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A ring flew past her and she was crying.

"LILY!  How could you do this?  How could you?" shouted James angrily.

"Please, James!  If you would just let me explain…" begging Lily, holding her son tightly.

"Explain what???  Why you killed a baby?  Why you did the Abortion Charm?  Is that what you want to explain?" hollered James.

"Look, James, I didn't know what else to do…Voldemort is after us, I can't be pregnant and have a baby now.  I wouldn't be able to defend myself, or Harry, or you!"

"NO, you wouldn't have, Lily.  That's my job.  What do you think I was going to do?  Sit around and read the paper as Voldemort attacked you?"

Lily was silent, tears running steadily down her face.  She bent down and picked up the ring that James had thrown earlier.

"I'm sorry, James.  I thought it was for the best." She whispered.

James let out a sigh and collapsed on the sofa.

Lily backed out of the room silently, put Harry into his carseat, got into her seat, and drove around.  She passed Petunia's house.  She stopped and got Harry out of his carseat and rang the doorbell.  

Petunia appeared, very annoyed when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I think I left some Exploding Soap in my old room, and I just remembered.  Can I please get it?  We wouldn't want the house to blow up, would we?" she said.

Petunia's mouth tightened but she nodded, plainly terrified.  The mess a blown up house would make!

"Vernon will be home in an hour, you will have to be gone by then."

Lily nodded and went upstairs to her old room.

The floor was littered with toys and she could hear screaming downstairs.  It sounded like the spoiled brat was having a temper-tantrum again…

She put Harry on the bed and sat on the floor.  She lifted the loose floorboard and found her box with all the letters she had gotten as a girl from James.  She read them again, remembering all the good times they had had.  Tears splashing down her front, she put both hers and James's promise (not marriage) rings in the box.  James had given them to her one night, along with the words 'I love you.'  

She put the box back and picked up Harry, who was happily playing with Dudley's toys.

"I'm going now, Pet!" she called to Petunia.

She didn't wait for the reply and stepped out of the house.  She got back into the care and drove to a moldy-looking motel.

________________________________________________________________

Ginny woke up, her face wet with tears.  

What was that dream all about?

The fight…the rings...her ring!

She got up to get a glass of water.  She looked at the ring on her finger.  It twinkled at her, reflecting the moonlight.  She set down her glass and got back into bed.

It was just a dream, after all.

____________________________________________________________________

"Lily!  Where the hell have you been?  I've been so worried about you." Cried James relieved, rushing to her and Harry, hugging them fiercely.

He looked pale and exhausted.

"I had to get away of a moment, James…" Lily sighed.

"Don't ever do that again!  I was worried sick!  You disappear, upset after we had had an argument, and then you come back the next day.  I've been asking everybody who knows you if they knew where you were!  Except Peter, of course, and Sirius, they've both gone into hiding." He added as an afterthought.

"Are you still angry with me, James?" asked Lily quietly.

"I don't know.  I guess you're right, we can't have another baby in these circumstances.  I'm sorry Lily, but I just couldn't believe you did that…"

Lily cried, put Harry on the couch, and flung herself at James.  

"I'm so sorry, James.." she sobbed.  "I love you.."

"I love.."

James was broken off by a cackle of high-pitched laughter. 

James recognized it at once…

"Lily!  Take Harry and go!  I'll hold him off!  Go!" he shouted and Lily grabbed Harry from the couch.

"James…" she screamed.

"Go Lily!  I love you!  Now go!  GO!!" he shouted again and Lily stumbled from the room with Harry in her arms.

Voldemort burst into the room.

James took out his wand.

"You don't think you can duel with me, do you, James Potter?" asked Voldemort amusedly, eyeing the wand lazily.

"You can't kill me, Tom Riddle." Hissed James.

"Crucio!" said Voldemort, and James twitched in pain.  He would not scream.  He would not scream..

"WHAAA!!!"

"What?  Ah.. yes..Little Harry is upstairs." Said Voldemort, smiling his lipless smile and removing the Cruciatus Curse from James.

James panted heavily.

"Get out of the way, Potter.  You don't haver to die…I only need your son." Smiled Voldemort.

"Never." Spat James and he raised his wand.

"Fool." Said Voldemort softly.  "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he added, and James feel to the ground, dead.

Lily heard a thump.

"Please don't let it be James." She begged.

She heard footsteps on the stairs.

"That's James!" she convinced herself.

The door opened and Voldemort strolled in.

Lily froze and then flung herself in front of the crib in which Harry was lying.

"Stand aside." Ordered Voldemort.

"No!"

"Stand aside, silly girl." Repeated Voldemort, more forceful this time

"No!  Please no!" begged Lily.

"Stand aside!"

"Not Harry, not Harry!  Take me instead!  Kill me instead!"

There was a flash of green lights and Lily Potter fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" cried 2 voices on either side of the Gryffindor Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

guess who, guess who those 2 voices are?  Hehe…this is a toughie!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

Responses:

Raisinnutbread:  Hehehehehe…Yepyep…cool-y!    Glad you liked the chappie!!!

Sarhamanda:  You'll just have to wait and see!  Thanks!!

HermioneClone:  hehe!  Thanks!  That was just the perfect opportunity;)

Sophian/Happy Lil' Reviewer:  Thanks!  Okay, I'll be sure to fix that!  Thanks again!

Strider:  Yep yep evil Draco will come in later chapters!  Thanks!


	40. Chapter 40: What?

"WHAT?" yelled a very confused Ron.

"HELP!" screamed Neville.

"Harry?" asked Seamus panicky.

"Lumos." Said Dean and immediately the room was illuminated.

The boys all stared at Harry's bed.  Alex went to the bed and wrenched open the hangings.

Harry was sitting upright in his bed, clutching his scar.

"Everything alright here?" asked Alex concernedly.

"Er…" said Harry and he released his forehead.

"I guess it was another dream." Muttered Ron.

"G'night." Mumbed Seamus, yawning.  Alex stumbled back to his bed.

"Nox." And the room went dark again.

"You sure you're okay, Harry?" asked a very sleepy Ron.

"Yeah, just a dream." Answered Harry.

He waited until everybody was asleep and then he crept downstairs

___________________________________________________________

"What is it?" shrieked Sarah, one of Ginny's roommates, falling out of her bed.

"Where's the monster?" yelled Anne, another roommate, stupidly.

The other roommates also started shrieking at this.

"Ahhhh!!!!  Monster!"

"Monster?"

"Where?"

"AHHHHH!!!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"Eat me last!  Eat me last!"

"Eat me second last!  Eat me…"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ginny.

"It was just a nightmare I had." She said after everybody had calmed down.

"Ohh.."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Was the dream about a monster?"

"No."

Silence.

"Was it about a spider?"

"No."

Silence.

"Was it about Snape?"

"urghh..No."

"Was it Harry breaking up with you?" asked Anne hopefully (she was part of the Harry Potter fanclub..)

"No!  It was about Harry's parents and Tom Riddle."

"Ohhh…who's Tom Riddle?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he hot?"

"Is he sweet?"

"Is he single?"

"Is he.."

"He's Voldemort."

Soft screams and gasped filled the room.

"Goodnight." Said Ginny cheerfully, smirking.  But she didn't feel cheerful at all.  

"hhh.."

When they were all asleep, Ginny went downstairs, only to find an awake Harry Potter sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare."

"Me too."

Silence.

"Was it about Tom?" asked Ginny.

"Riddle?..Yeah.  And my parents."

"Really?  Me, too." 

"You had a dream about my parents?"

"Yes.  About the night before they died."

"Me, too…"

"Do you think we had the same dream?"

"I dunno.  How did your dream go?"

Ginny shuddered and went to sit on Harry's lap.

"It was terrible.  Your mum had had an abortion, your dad was really mad at her, then she went away….and …the rings!" she exclaimed and she took Harry's ring into her hand.

"I had the same dream." Said Harry, taking her other hand and looking at her ring.

"Creepy, huh?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"For what?"

"It must have been even more terrible for you…I mean, they're your parents."

"Yeah.  That's what I see when dementors come close."

Ginny shuddered again.

"What do you see when dementors come close?" asked Harry curiously, holding her tight.

"I..I see feel lost and confused…I see Riddle coming out of the diary…I see you standing over me and th..the dead basilisk lying there…I feel like crying because my brothers are teasing me.."

"Your brothers?  Is that one of your worst experiences?" asked Harry surprised.

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah…well, it used to be worse when I was little…I was never allowed to play along…they would play pranks on me..Fred and George, mainly…"

"Didn't you have any friends?"

"No.  I was the weird kid with the weird family."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Didn't you have any friends?"

"Nope.  I was 'the Potter kid' who Dudley and his gang hated, and because they were all afraid of Dudley and his gang, they hated me too…Well, I had one friend, Luna.."

Ginny giggled.

"…But then she moved away."

"Hmm…ironic, isn't it?  Here you were the most famous person in the world and in the Muggle World you were a nobody."

"Yep.  That's why I couldn't really believe I was a wizard..or famous, even."

"Mum always used to tell me your story before I went to bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah..I worshipped you..and when I saw you on the platform your first year, I was so excited, even more when you came to my house…"

"Yeah…" Harry grinned,  "I remember something about an elbow in a butter dish…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, fanfiction is doing really weird.  I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter!!!!  I think I got some, but I haven't been able to read them because they won't show up!  Stupid huh!


	41. Chapter 41: Professor Dumbledore!

About a week before Halloween, at lunch…

"I wonder where Dumbledore is." Said Harry, looking at the Staff Table.

"Yeah, he hasn't been showing up at meals for a week now!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I guess he's gone to the Ministry of Magic again or something.." said Ron, his mouth full of food.

"Wouldn't he have said something?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe he didn't want the whole school to panic, you know, with him not being around while You-Know-Who is back to power." Answered Alex thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Probably.  I'm going to ask McGonagal after Tranfiguration." Said Harry, shrugging and standing up.

"We better go now, Ron, stop eating!" ordered Hermione and she too stood up and took her backbag.

"Good-bye, let me know about Dumbledore!" said Ginny, kissing Harry on the cheek and heading off to her Charms class.

In Transfiguration, they had to transfigure a stick into a carrot.  At the end of class, Harry and his friends made their way to McGonagal's desk.

"Yes, Potter?" asked Professor McGonagal, grading a paper.

"Well, I was wondering where Professor Dumbledore was." Said Harry hesitantly.

"He has fallen ill.  Go on now." Replied McGonagal, putting an A on the paper.

"Can I see him?" asked Harry.

"No."

"Please, Professor." Begged Harry.

Professor McGonagal surveyed him over her glasses.

"Very well, Potter, come with me." Sighed Professor McGonagal finally.

"I suppose you may come too, Weasley, Granger, Lafievre…" she nodded and led them to Dumbledore's office.

"Now, you must not tell anyone about what you are about to see." She said sternly, and she said the password (Tongue Teasing Tootsies) and walked away.

"What do you think happened to him?  It sounds really serious …" said Ron when McGonagal was gone.

"I have no idea.  Voldemort's probably done something evil again and Dumbledore's sick of it." Answered Harry, stepping out of the staircase.

The others followed the lead.  

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, as usual.  But..he looked…terrible.

His eyes were dull, his hair was falling out, his skin was turning ashen…

"Professor Dumbledore!" they gasped.

He sighed wearily.  

"I knew you all would demand on seeing me…"

"Sit down, please." He said in a weak voice.

"What happened, Professor?" asked Alex, staring at him.

"I am dying."

All except Harry gave a shuddering gasp.

Harry had sensed something like this was going to happen.  Dumbledore had stopped coming to meals, he hadn't seen him for days, the teachers were more serious than ever…

"But…why?" asked Hermione in a choked voice.  Ron put his arms around her to comfort her.

"My powers are weakening…and thus, so am I.  I think I have another week or so…"

"Why are your powers weakening?  You're the most powerful wizard in the world!" Alex burst out.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I was….Alex, everybody must die eventually, my time has come, I am, after all, 249 years old…"

"But who will be Headmaster?" protested Ron.

"My brother Aberforth said he would be happy to take over the job.  I have felt this weakening for a few years now, about 20, and I have taught him all I know about Hogwarts and about common knowledge.  He already knows the rest.  Harry here also knows everything he needs to know…except…" Dumbledore had fallen asleep.

"Er…what do we do?" asked a very shocked Harry.  "He's breathing, I can see it…"

"Don't wake him!" whispered Hermione.  "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

After about five minutes Hermione came back with Madam Pomfrey, who sighed as soon as she saw Professor Dumbledore.

"I see he's passed out…again.  Go one now, I'll take care of him!" she said, and she shooed them out of the office.

"I can't believe he's dying!" Ron burst out when they were on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I sort of sensed it…I mean, he's quite old, and he hasn't been coming to meals, …" Harry said sadly.

"What will we ever do without Dumbledore?!" wailed Hermione.

Little did they know that somebody was listening to every word they were saying…the somebody was lurking in the shadows, smiling at the information he had just received…it would be very valuable to his master…

"I wonder what he wanted to tell me…" said Harry as the portrait hole opened.

Ginny immediately came running up to them.

"Hey!  Where have you been?  I've been looking all over for you!"

"We were in Dumbledore's office." Answered Alex.

"So where is he?  How is he?  How come you didn't come to get me?  I was waiting in the Charms corridor, we usually meet there after classes, and you didn't come, so I came here…Why are you crying Hermione?"

"McGonagal brought us to Dumbledore.  Dumbledore is dying, Ginny." Said Harry gravely.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Dumbledore…dying?" she choked.

"Yes."

She flung her arms around Harry.

"I know..I know…but he's very old, and his time has come…" he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Neville noticed the two girls crying and the boys looking very sad and serious, so he came over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He's ..dying!" sobbed Ginny and Hermione.

"Who's dying?" Neville asked the boys.

"Er…" er-ed Ron.

_~Don't tell him about Dumbledore!~ _Harry thought to them.  

"Well…er…you see…it's…" said Alex awkwardly.

"Er…my plant!" Harry blurted out.

"Your plant?" asked Neville, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah…"

To everybody's surprise, Neville began crying, too.

"er…Neville, why are you crying?" asked Ron, staring at Neville as though he were mad.

"Because…I love plants!" Neville howled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here are the responses, I finally got to read my reviews!  Yay!  I had over 40!  So that was very good!j

Alueua:  thanks!  Yeah, lots of twists and turns!

Sarahamanda:  Yep, you were right!

GinnyPotter:  Okay, my email is julie_missya@yahoo.com

Aragorn Elessar:  Yuppie puppy!  Hehe…

ZagZig722:  Hehe…sorry no prize!  Hehe…yeah, fanfiction had some problems….major problems…it's gone totally insane!

Layne:  thanks!  Yeah, I like the rings too!

Bob-the-bear:  hehe…thanks!  I'm flattered!  Glad you like my other story..it's a bit random and insane..but hey!  Nope, I won't finish the Grandparents one..I just have no clue what to do with it…sorry!!!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Hahahaha!~ thanks!

Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:  thanks!  I'm glad you liked it!  Yes, school is torture, that's why I collect all flames to burn down my school….MuhahahahA!  

HermioneClone:  Glad you loved it!!!

Ssonic:  thanks!  Yes, I removed it…

Stargirl:  thanks!

Swimangel183:  Yep!  Can do, will do!

Blue-Eyed-Baby91090369:  Okay!  Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for a while, so this chappie is a little late!  Thanks!

Katie ( ):  Okay…because you asked so nicely ;)

Dishant:  Yep, I will…

Aurora:  Thanks!  Yeah, I couldn't log in for like two days, so this chappie is kinda late!  Sorry!

Sarahamanda:  thanks!  Yeah, fanfiction is having some serious problems!  That's why this chapter is so late!

Silver Stockings:  I do?  Hermione, isn't that right?  I'm really sorry if I spelled it wrong!  Must have been typing too fast!  Sparkling…eyes can sparkle…

Kimmy:  HHAHAHAHAHA!   Yep, that was one of my favorite part too!  Yep, reviews are doing insane…maybe they've gone mad, just like me!  Haha!  Thanks!

Raisinnutbread:  Thanks for the reviews!  

Mary:  glad you like my story!  Keep reading and you'll know how it ends;)

Maria:  thanks!  Okidokipoki, I won't cancel, cause now I know that fanfiction went weird and that I did get reviews, and that people love my story;)

Miss Prongs:  Oh.  Fanfiction was doing really weird too!  I don't know when I'll be able to post this chappie cause I can't log in…hopefully soon!

Jn:  thanks for reviewing, even though I can't really figure out what 'ui' means!

Elfstone:  er…okay!  Hehe…I'm scared…

Animagus82:  Thanks!  I'm glad you like them!  Yes, Harry and Ginny are much like James and Lily, so they must have some connection!  Or that's how I feel anyways!  Thanks again!

Tongalo:  Oh?  You've been reading my story all along, and you didn't review?  …Thanks for reading my story!  Please review, cause they make me feel better and they make me write really good chapters…because then I want to impress you all!  Even if it's just "You rock" (hehe)  I don't care, just review!  Thanks for reviewing this time!

Angel:  thanks!  Yep, I'll update as soon as the insane fanfiction lets me!

Amanda:  thanks!  Yes, I will!  Thank you for making me feel better!  

Seipher:  Hehe…thank you so much!  

Jennykins3:  Hey!  Thanks, people reviewed but I couldn't read the reviews cause fanfiction went crazy!  Okidoki, I look forward to betareading them, glad you're off groundation!  I"ll send you an email!   

HappySnakesRule:  Yes, I think you reviewed one time…Thanks!  I'm glad my story makes your lunchtime interesting;)

Crazy steph:  thanks!

Jletmil1:  You flatter me.

Jedimaster:  thanks!

Olivia:  I am?  Wow, what a compliment!  Of course you're a good writer, everybody is!  I'm not great, I just write for fun and I try to make it exciting and interesting!  Hope you liked this chappie!  Yeah, Lily was going to have another baby, but she decided not to because it would be too hard with Voldemort taking over and stuff.  Yes, the other baby was gone before Lily and James died.

Bdb869:  thanks a bunch!

David:  Thanks!  No, the next chapter I will definitely explain the whole ring thing…maybe Hermione will find it in her book, or Dumbledore will tell Harry on his deathbed….You'll see, and I will too…haha!

Jen:  thanks!  It will be explained in a later chapter, don't worry!

Strandy:  Yep.  It's gone insane.

Nadz:  thanks a million!

Froggy1:  Well, actually a lot is wrong with me…hehe..just kidding…I just don't feel motivated if I don't get reviews…I had already written the chapter, but I didn't want to post it until I got a review for the chapter before it…One review is enough for me!  Okay, I'll try to post even though I get no reviews!

Shadow wings:  thanks!  Hope you liked this chappie!

Wbp999:  Thanks!  I'm glad you liked the splitting and the deaths…I had to give those a lot of thought..and now I'm working on the Final Battle…so that's a toughie too!  That will be either the next chapter or the chapter after that!

Bec:  nope, you never told me, thanks for telling me now!  I'm glad you like it!

Gred 'n Forge:  Hello there!  Thanks!

Thedolphin:  You really think so?  I'm flattered!  Thanks!

XSweetMseryx:  thanks so much!  Keep reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another special thanks to all who reviewed!  And for all the readers who never review, please just put a review to say you're reading my story, it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!  Hehe…and it motivates me to write better and longer chapter!  Your benefit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but I couldn't log in so I couldn't post it!  I'm so sorry!


	42. Chapter 42: To Kill or Be Killed

"What are we going to do, master?" asked Wormtail.

"My servant has informed me that that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore is finally dying.  We must strike soon…in a few days…" said Voldemort.

He thought for a moment.

"Lucius!" he screeched suddenly.  Malfoy came running into the room.

"Yes Master?"

"Assemble my army.  We are attacking tomorrow."

________________________________________________________________

"Okay, team, we can beat Slytherin, I know we can!" Ron said determinedly to his team in the locker rooms.

"We have to, we've been practicing like crazy these last few days." Grumbled Ginny.

Ron ignored her.

"We have a bit of wind, lots of clouds, but no rain yet." He said, peering out onto the Quidditch field.

"Let's go!"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team walked out onto the field as the Slytherin team came out from the other end.

Malfoy and Ron shook hands, glaring menacingly at each other.  The balls were released, as soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, she and the 14 players shot into the air.

They played for half an hour and then Ron called for a time-out.

"Okay, we're 90-60 behind.   Luckily it hasn't rained yet.  Ginny, you might want to try to fly to the left when Cook comes…"

Ginny nodded.

"Okay, let's win this game!" shouted Ron.

______________________________________________________

8 minutes after the time-out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A gulf of weakness and clamminess suddenly washed over Harry.

"What the…" he asked, dumbfounded.

Suddenly everybody started yelling and pointing.  Harry turned around and saw about 200 black-cloaked figures coming toward Hogwarts grounds.  Dementors and Death Eaters, with one person, Voldemort, leading them.

Harry cursed loudly.  Ginny, Ron and Alex came flying to him, the game was now forgotten.

"I knew this was going to happen!" shouted Harry furiously.

"What will we do?  They definitely chose a good time, Dumbledore is dying inside…" said Ginny.

"Someone probably told Voldemort." Answered Alex.

"But nobody knew…"

"We can talk about that later!  Now we have to shut everybody up!  I'll go ask the teachers what to do!" said Harry.

He flew to the teachers in the stands, they were waving their wands and shouting at the students.

"Professor McGonagal!" he bellowed over the noise.

Professor McGonagal whipped around.

"Potter!" she actually looked glad to see him.  "Fly above the students and tell them to go inside.  You and your teammates must go inside too!" she yelled after him as he flew away.

Harry shouted the instructions to the rest of the Gryffindor Team, they nodded and started flying to the stands.  Soon students were running back to the castle.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team was hanging lazily in the air, watching the chaos and fright below them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" roared Ron, noticing them.

They smiled and continued flying lazily.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Harry bellowed to a group of students who were standin gin the middle of the field.

"We're going to fight!" yelled Hannah Abbot.  The members of the DA all nodded around her.  Hermione was also among them.

Harry looked at them, and then turned around to get some backup from his other friends.  

Instead, he saw students coming back to the Quidditch Pitch.

The 6th and 7th years.

Ginny flew to meet them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she asked landing in front of them.

"We're going to fight!" said a sixth year Ravenclaw simply.

The others behind her yelled their agreement.

Ginny flashed them a smile as Harry came to them, too.

"What are they doing here?" he asked Ginny furiously.

"They want to fight."

"NO! They have to go inside!"

"They want to fight.  You're not the only one fighting this war, Harry."

The rest of the Gryffindor Team had now come to them too, the DA had joined the other students.

Harry sighed and stared at the determined students before him.  He saw courage and loyalty in their eyes, as they looked defiantly at him.  Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a handful of Slytherins.

"I know…I just don't want anybody to get hurt or killed."

Ginny hugged him.

"We want to fight." She said again.

Teachers were now hurrying towards them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" McGonagal shrieked at them, looking quite hysterical.

"We're going to fight." Said Hermione fiercely.

The teachers were speechless, looking at the army of students before them.

"Bu..but…but…" stuttered Professor Sinistra.

"NO TIME!  HERE THEY COME!" roared Snape, pointing at the cloaked figures who were now walking onto the field.

The students and teachers stood there, wands out and ready, awaiting their enemy.

When Voldemort and his army had reached them, there was a sudden silence.

"ATTACK!"

bellowed Harry and the war began.

Hexes, curses and jinxes were flying everywhere.  5 Hufflepuffs (which included Zacharias Smith), 2 Ravenclaws and a Slytherin had taken it upon themselves to drive away all the dementors.

Harry, who had been dueling with some Death Eater (who was now lying down, seriously injured), spotted Draco Malfoy and his team coming down and taking out their wands.

He turned away and saw Wormtail laying himself on the ground, trying to pretend he was dead.

"Coward." Spat Harry, and he shot a Furnunculus Curse at him, and then a Reduction Charm, which hit Wormtail's arms.  His arms were now tiny, he couldn't hold his wand.

Harry grinned and turned again, only to face Draco Malfoy, smirking evilly.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy!" he said angrily.  What was he doing?  They needed to fight against Voldemort's army.

He tried to push Malfoy aside.

Draco's smile only widened and then he began throwing hexes at Harry, who immediately responded with a Shield Charm.

Ginny saw D.Malfoy attacking Harry, so she quickly shot a Stunning Spell at him before turning back to another Death Eater.

Voldemort was losing, his army was weakening.  The Patronuses had driven away the dementors, only the Death Eaters and himself remained.  The students were proving themselves more skilled than he had thought.   But he only needed one…

Harry stared at the stunned Draco Malfoy before him.  He never imagined he would ever have to fight him.  

He turned away, disgusted, and he saw Voldemort dueling with…Hermione?

Harry shook his head.  Hermione would die if he didn't do something.

"HEY!  VOLDY!  DON'T YOU WANT TO KILL ME ANYMORE?  I'M RIGHT HERE…"

Voldemort Stunned Hermione and turned around, smiling his horrible lipless smile.

"You wish to duel with me…again?" he asked, coming to Harry.

Harry stood up straight and raised his wand.

"Tuut-tut." Said Voldemort.  "Don't you remember our first lesson?  Bow!"

Harry grimaced as he felt the huge hand on his spine again.  This time however, he wasn't going to let it make him bow.

"Incendio!" he screamed, pointing his wand at the ground before Voldemort's feet.

Fire shot out of his wand and onto the grass, but it was still a little wet, so it was extinguished before it even started burning.

"Damn it!" muttered Harry.  The giant hand was now gone, Voldemort had been distracted.

Voldemort laughed at Harry's attempt to set fire.

Harry raised his wand again…but suddenly, he saw over Voldemort's shoulder, a Bludger hurtling toward Ginny.  He stood there, frozen, unable to do anything.

Voldemort took his opportunity to strike.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry was the Bludger bounce off Ginny, just as it had with him, before his world went black.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isn't that an exciting chapter?  I'm posting this one right after the last one, I couldn't log in, so I couldn't post them sooner!  Sorry, hope you liked this chapter!  I think it's one of the best ones I've written.  What do you think?


	43. Chapter 43: There are other ways to kil...

Harry opened his eyes.

Voldemort was lying in a heap before him, his body was dead.

But his soul wasn't …yet.

The two armies had stopped fighting, and were looking at their two leaders who were in their final battle.

Kill or Be Killed

Harry heard these words in his mind.

He found what he had to do, he closed his eyes again, and he found his soul.

He floated toward Voldemort.

He possessed his mind now.

He made himself feel love, friendship, trust,…millions of emotions coursed through his mind

He saw Ginny laughing, Ron grinning, Hermione smiling, wacking Ron on the head…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Voldemort again.

Emotions…

Voldemort had no emotions

He had no feelings

Yet now, he saw them, he felt them

He could not push Harry Potter out of his mind

He gave up

He…died.

Harry felt Voldemort's soul give up the fight

He left the now dead soul

And his soul floated back to his body

Voldemort was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yep, quite poetic don't you think? 

Yes, I am the Mistress of Evil-that's why I gave that horrible cliffy-MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Responses:

Hp-Marije66:  hehe…thanks!

Ashleyneo31:  Yes, of course!  Thanks!

Sophian/Happy Li'l Reviewer: Hehe!  Everybody's special!  Yep, it's from Ella Enchanted-that's one of my favorite books!  But I can't write fics about it-I don't know why…I just can't!  I never said Harry was dead…hehe…so now you know!  He just closed his eyes!  Yeah, the we want to fight was sort of the sentence of the day.  Sorry about that.  Er…it does exist…

Sarahamanda:  Thanks!  Yep, they're going to be okay!

Yinyang91:  thanks so much!

Kimmy:  because you asked so nicely, I gave up my normally outside-sitting-in-the-sun-just-thinking-about-life-and-stuff time writing this chapter.  That's why it's so poetic like.  Hehe

Caroline E.M.A Melbourne:  As I said before, I am the Mistress of Evil!  The Mistress of Evil!  MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Aragorn Elessar:  Yes, I seemed to get that response a lot…Yeah, your story rocks!  Go Tom!  Unfortunately, in this story, he remains the Dark Lord and he dies when he feels emotions.  Sucks for him.

AnimeAngel90:  I wouldn't want you to die, now, would I?…Well, no not really!  So I updated.  Hehe  thanks!

Aurora:  thanks a bunch!

Raisinnutbread:  Hehe…thanks!

Layne:  You're smart lassie!  You are a lassie aren't you?  Hehe…Yep, that's about how it happened, in the next chapter, you'll see it from Ginny's P.O.V.  Well, I think so, anyways…

GinnyPotter:  Okidoki!  Thanks!

ZagZig722:  Yep, I went insane too, which is really dangerous for me because I was already insane.  Er…Anyways, I hope you're still alive to read this and this chapter and to review.  Haha

Tongalo:  Yep, I had to show my evil self.  Thanks!  Glad you took my advice.  Those words made me feel so special…hehe…I always scare myself, don't worry!

HappySnakesRule:  The funniest thing happened when I typed your name, I wrote:  HarrySnakesRule.  MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  I'm laughing my head off right now!!!!  You'll know what's happening to Ron in the next chapter.  

HermioneClone:  Really?  He's 150?  Where does it say that?  I just made up some age, cause I didn't know that his age was really in the book.  Neville is so emotional, hehe…

Miss Prongs:  Are you feeling murderous?  


	44. Chapter 44: The Battlefield

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the curse to hit him.

I screamed, loudly, as I watched in horror as the jet of green light hit Harry.

It bounced off, just like the Bludger, and headed straight back to Tom, whose eyes widened and he let out a high-pitched screech.

He crumpled onto the ground.

The students around me cheered, they all thought he was dead.

But I knew better.

He had survived the Avada Kedavra, just as before.  I could feel it.  And so could Harry.

I knew he was doing something.  Reaching into his mind, maybe?

He went in a trance.  Yes, he was definitely reaching into his mind, maybe even possessing him.

Then suddenly his eyes snapped open.  

I knew it from that moment.  Tom Riddle was gone forever.  

I ran to Harry and hugged him fiercely, tears running down my face.  

God, I love him.

Ron and Hermione were hugging each other, Ron's leg was hurt, so Hermione was half holding him.

I rained kisses on Harry's face.

He gave them back.

Professor McGonagal and the other teachers were binding the defeated Death Eaters, who were still staring at their former master.

I couldn't see Malfoy or his father around.  Had they been killed?

A lot of bodies lay on the battlefield.

Students and Death Eaters.

I saw Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Two sixth year Hufflepuffs, a Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw.

And Seamus Finnigan,

All lying there, dead.

I began to sob in Harry's chest.

Thank God he wasn't hurt.  Thank God Hermione and Ron weren't hurt.  I sobbed with grief and relief.

Mixed emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Okay, that's still from the final battle, I needed to clear some things up on how it looked from the outside.  This was Ginny's P.O.V, of course.  

Sorry for all the Justin Finch-Fletchley and Seamus Finnigan fans!  But people had to die!

Next chapter will be a normal chapter, none of this poetic stuff anymore. Hehe… I started a collection of poems, so no poetry in this fic anymore.  Sorry 'bout that!

No, I will not stop writing this story now Voldemort is gone.  I've given a clue for later chapters.  Hehe…

Responses:

Aragorn Elessar:  Wow!  I'm flattered!  You really like the kind of poetic mood I gave to it?

Miss Prongs:  Why do you loathe me, the despicable creature?  Is it because of the cliffie?  Are you still feeling murderous?  I'm the Mistress of Evil, remember, I had to show my bad side for once;)

SiriuslyDelirious:  Thanks!  You'll see ;)

Sophian/Happy Li'l Reviewer:  I just made up an age, I don't really know.  I don't think it's that important…the fact remains that he's dying.  Hehe…I had to let someone important die.   

Sarahamanda:  thanks!  Yes, he is gone!

Maria:  she's fine, just a few bruises and a bit of tears.  Sorry if you like Justin and Seamus, but I had to let some people die, it makes it more tragic…hehe… I am evil.  Nope, this isn't the ending.  It's going to end when two people get married.  And I'm not saying who.  Then maybe I'll write a sequel.

Raisinnutbread:  thanks!

AnimeAngel90:  I guess she guessed…thanks!

HermioneClone:  thanks!  Oh?  Well, I don't have the DVD…I only have the books.  But even if he is 150, he's still dying.  Hehe..

HappySnakesRule:  I did it again.  HarrySnakesRule.  I don't know why I keep doing that!  No no, I won't stop the story now!  It's not the end!!!

Caroline E.M.A Melbourne:   Oh, just stuff.  Haha!  I won't be updating for a week on Friday, 'cause we're going out of town for Spring Break.  So everybody will have to wait for chapters after Friday!  I'll try to update every day until Friday, but I don't know if that will work.  Thanks!

Ami-Gryffindor89:  thanks!  I'm glad Voldy's dead too!  He's so evil!  Thanks for reviewing my poems, I'm glad you liked them!  Hope you liked this chapter!


	45. Chapter 45: Custodiae

Disclaimer:  I am a liar.  I own Harry Potter.

Okay, okay!  I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllly sssooorrry!  I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I couldn't because I got suspended from fanfiction.net!  And I don't even know why!  So I've been really pissed off, but I've written chapters, Isn't that fun?!  Again, I'm really sorry, but I couldn't update!  I hope I didn't lose any readers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Dark Lord has been vanquished!_

_On October 31st, Halloween, Lord Thingy and his army attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The school was in the middle of a Quidditch match, says Colin Creevey, one of the students who fought in the battle, when students saw many figures in black cloaks approaching.  The students fled inside, except for the 6th and 7th years, who stayed to fight alongside the Professors of the school.  They fought bravely.  Six students died, about 10 Death Eaters are also dead, the rest has been caught by Aurors. _

_Finally, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, conquered You-Know-Who.  Nobody knows exactly how he did it.  "You-Know-Who shot a Killing Curse at him, but instead it rebounded and hit Snake-Face.  Then Harry stood very still for a few minutes, it looked like he was in a trance!" says Hannah Abbot, who was nearby.  _

_We were not able to question Mr. Potter or any of his close friends, they disappeared into the school with the teachers, who requested we leave them alone..  We will try to interview Mr. Potter when he is ready._

_A special ceremony will be held for Seamus Finnigan, Holly Cook, Everard Green, Carolin Medley, Dirk Branson and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who were the ones who fought so bravely and who we lost in the battle.  It will be held tomorrow, November 2nd, at Hogsmeade cemetery._

Harry sighed and put down the Daily Prophet.

He was sitting in the common room, with Ginny cuddled up next to him.

 Hermione and Ron were playing Muggle chess, because Hermione found Wizard Chess 'totally barbaric!'

Alex was with Melanie, who was in the hospital wing with some minor injuries.

They looked at him as he sighed and threw down the newspaper.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.  "It's not Rita, is it?"

Harry managed a smile.

"No, no, it's not that…"

Ginny lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"What is it then?  Tom is gone!  Isn't this what you've always wanted?" she asked.

"You were and are the most important thing in my life.  Not murdering Voldemort." He responded.

She smiled.

"Come on, Mr. Potter, I want to show you something." She said, taking his hand and standing up.

Ron began to protest but Hermione gave him a silencing look.  He shrugged, but his ears went very red as Ginny and Harry left he common room.

"What is it you want to show me?" asked Harry, grinning.

Ginny gave him a mysterious look and ushered him into the library.  She went to one of the shelved and took out a slender book, which looked very old.

"I found some information." She said simply, opening the book to a certain page and giving it to him.

He took it and read:

Custodiae 

_This name comes from Latin, and it means 'guards'.  These objects, custodiae, have a very special property which is unknown to many of us.  They are made by an ancient spell, which is put onto 2 objects, most commonly rings or necklaces.  The objects protect both bearers from harm.  However, both bearers must have a bond between them, more specifically, they have to love each other.  The magic in the objects feed off of these emotions, the stronger the love, the stronger the protection.  These custodiae mostly protect bearers from burns, cuts, and small spells.  This is a piece of old magic which is seldom used today. _

Harry's eyes widened as he read.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Answered Ginny.

"This explains a lot." He said, and he laid the book down and took Ginny's hands in his.

"Our love must be really strong then, sweety." He whispered, holding her.

He felt her heartbeat increasing as he looked into her eyes.

Their lips locked together, and the kiss become more passionate; Ginny's hands were in Harry's hair, Harry's hands started traveling a little downward…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  IN MY LIBRARY?!" shrieked Madam Pince.

They broke their kiss immediately and turned a deep red, looking at their feet.

"Sorry." They muttered.

Madam Pince glared at them and picked up the book.

They turned around and hurried out of the library.

As they were walking back to the common room, Harry felt as though he should say something.

"Ginny, I love you."

Ginny was startled by the randomness, but then she smiled.

"I love you more then anything in the world, Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Responses:

Sarahamanda:  Glad you liked the last chapter, sorry it took so long to update!

Bob-the-bear:  Yes, sadly, Dumbledore has to die…Next chapter he will die…Hope you liked this chapter!

Kimmy:  Yeah, that's sorta what I felt;)

HappySnakesRule:  Hihi…I'm glad you like the Evil Threesome…I really enjoy writing it!  I sometimes read over it myself, and it makes me laugh over and over again…hehe…I'm so crazy…

Miss Prongs:  Hehe…I'm sorry I couldn't update!  I would have emailed you, but I don't have your email…

Raisinnutbread:  Hehe… thanks!  Sorry for not updating!  I think I sent you an email, didn't I?

Maria:  Yeah, that was you!  I respond to everyone who reviews!  Hehe…thanks for putting me on your fave list!  *** **does happy dance*

Sophian/Happy Li'l Reviewer:  Hehe…yeah, it was sortof short… I'm sorry I couldn't update!  So sorry!

ZagZig722:  *sighs, and puts hand to forehead*  I know, *does very dramatic*  but he had to go..it was time…Goodbye Seamus…

Ami-Gryffindor89:  Well, yeah, some people have to die…Thanks!  I hope you liked this chapter!  The explanation of the rings!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	46. Chapter 46: Graduation

At the end of June, graduation day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe we're graduating!" yelled Ron happily, his arm around Hermione.  They were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, I don't know..I'm sort of sad…" she said teasingly.  "I'll miss doing all my homework…"

"Hermione!" said Ron in a shocked voice.  "How can you say something like that?"

Harry, Ginny, Alex and Melanie laughed.

"I'm the one who's sad!" complained Ginny, her smile fading.  "I'll be here, all alone…my boyfriend, my brother, my best friends, and Alex will all have graduated!" 

They all looked sympathetically at her.

"Well, we'll owl you every day…" suggested Melanie, who had come to sit with them.

"Yeah…but it won't be the same…"

"Well, I still have a surprise for all of you…" said Harry mysteriously.

"What is it?  Did you fail?  I told you you should have studied more!  I told you!  You failed didn't you?  And now you have to do your N.E.W.T's over again! Harry!  Why didn't you…" rambled Hermione.  The others looked concernedly at Harry, who smiled.

"No, Hermione, I didn't fail." He said.

"Then what's your surprise?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see." Was the reply.

Ginny continued asking the question throughout breakfast, but Harry just smiled mysteriously and shook his head.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I see your parents and your brothers and Ginny out there.." Harry said to Ron, peeking into the Great Hall.  Ginny saw him and waved at him.  She was sitting with Mrs. And Mr. Weasley and her 5 other brothers.

The 7th years were waiting in the Entrance Hall, waiting to go in and receive their diplomas.  

"I can't believe this!  I'm actually graduating!" Lavender squealed, jumping up and down with Parvati.

"Yes, I know!  But remember, Lavender, you have to be careful on the last step onto the podium!" Parvati answered seriously.

"Why does Lavender have to be careful on the last step?" asked Ron curiously, turning around.

Parvati looked fearfully at him and answered in a whisper, "Professor Trelawney foresaw Lavender falling on the last step to the podium."

Hermione snorted.

"You honestly still believe her?" she asked.

"Yes.  And Hermione, I wouldn't go near the man who tells you he is interested and wants to go with him to his house, he is dangerous." Said Lavender in a misty voice.

"Man who says he's interested and wants Hermione to go to his house?" Alex asked skeptically.  Lavender and Parvati just turned around.

"Hermione would never go with a man who says he's interested!" laughed Ron.  Hermione was suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, nudging her.

"Hermione, you wouldn't do that…would you?" asked Ron, looking disbelieving.

"What is it?" asked Melanie softly.  "Something you want to tell us?"

Hermione cleared her throat.  "Well, I wouldn't go with a man who said he was just interested…but well, it has to do with my career…"

"You're becoming a prostitute???" Ron yelled.

People around them stared at them.

Harry laughed, breaking the tension.

"Great joke, Hermione!" he said.

"Yeah, that was hilarious! Did you see the look on Ron's face?" giggled Melanie, catching on.

"Yeah!  It looked like he was just told that Santa Clause didn't exist!" chuckled Alex, also catching on.

Hermione bit her lip and Ron deflated while the people around them started chatting again.

"So what's this about your career?  You're not becoming a prostitute are you?" asked Ron, turning on Hermione.

Hermione sighed.  "NO, Ron, how could you even think something like that?  I'm planning to become involved in S…"

"Come along now!  We're ready for you!" called Professor McGonagal, coming through the doors.

The 7th years followed her into the Great Hall, where all the parents and friends sat.

"Okay.  This is it!" squealed Melanie, tightening her hold on Alex's hand, who winced, but smiled at his girlfriend.  Harry winked at his girlfriend in the crowd, and Hermione was giving Ron a meaningful look.

"Welcome!" beamed Professor Dumbledore, who still looked a little bad, but Madam Pomfrey had put some glamour charms on him for this day.  "We will start with the speech from our valedictorian, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione smiled nervously and went to the front.

"Seven years ago, I came to Platform 9 and ¾, scared and nervous.  I'm a Muggleborn, so I didn't know a thing about magic.  But I worked hard, and made good grades…"

"yeah, great grades…" muttered Ron while Harry and Alex chuckled.

The speech went on, about how hard it was to leave behind the world they knew and try new things in the world waiting out there for them, she also talked about her friends, her teachers, etc. etc.

"..And I'm sure everyone of us will do great out there, in the world that's waiting for us, whether we are Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or Slytherins, we are all people, brave, young people, who are willing to do something new.  We won't succeed in everything we try, but that's not going to stop us. Never give up hope, class of 2004, remember, we all got this far, so we can go even further!  Congratulations!"

Hermione stepped down as everybody clapped.

Ron kissed her on the cheek while everybody around them said "that was a great speech!".

Hermione went very red and muttered thank you's.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah went up to Professor Dumbledore, who gave her her diploma.  She shook hands with him, and the rest of the teachers.

"Bones, Susan!"

The list went on and on, until after sometime,

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione took her diploma from Professor Dumbledore, kissed his cheek, hugged Professor McGonagal, and shook hands with everybody else.  She hesitated a little in front of Professor Trelawney, who had showed up for the occasion for once.  Ron looked very happy she hadn't kissed Krum.

"LaFievre, Alex!"

Alex went up, grinning broadly, got his diploma and shook hands with Dumbledore and the male teachers, kissed the female teachers.  (yes even Trelawney)

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Why does he even bother?  Malfoy hasn't been here since October…" muttered Harry. 

"Not in school…but he did come for the N.E.W.T.'s, I heard." Whispered Melanie.

Malfoy suddenly made his way through the crowd, looking as malicious as ever, and snatched his diploma from Dumbledore, and went off the stage and back out the door.

"How rude!" whispered Hermione angrily.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall started whispering as Harry made his way to the front.  The Weasleys started cheering loudly.

"Congratulations, Harry." Said Dumbledore, giving his diploma to him and shaking his hand.

"Thanks.  Glamour Charm?" asked Harry casually.

Dumbledore nodded and gave a small wink.

Harry kissed Professor McGonagal who gave one of her rare smiles.  Hagrid shook his whole body, Professor Trelawney burst into tears.  "Poor boy, poor boy…" she sobbed.  Nobody paid much attention to her.

"Weasley, Ron!"

The Weasley family cheered loudly as Ron made his way to Professor Dumbledore.

"Go Ronniekins!" hollered Fred and George in shrill voices, standing up.

Ron didn't frown, though, he smiled and waved at them.

They looked dumbstruck, but recovered and waved back.

He got his diploma and shook hands with the male teachers and kissing the female teachers.  (Professor Trelawney was still wailing).

Molly Weasley burst into tears too, and Mr. Weasley smiled apologetically as he held her.  

After everybody had received their diplomas, they had a party.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ron, Harry and Alex, throwing their arms into the air.

Nobody really noticed, because everybody who had graduated was doing the same thing.

Ginny was crying while she was laughing.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" she wailed.

Harry hugged her.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked.  Ginny nodded.

They left their friends partying and dancing and walked out into the garden.

"So what are you going to do as a career?" asked Ginny after a while.

"Er…"

"Don't you know?" asked Ginny, stopping.

"Yes, I do." Answered Harry, also stopping.

"Then why aren't you telling me?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"But I really want to know.  It's not dangerous, is it?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Well, only if you think training security trolls is dangerous…"

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding!"

"Then what are you doing, Harry?  Please tell me!" Ginny demanded, stamping her foot.

"I'm sensing you really really want to know.  You don't want it to be a secret, Ginny?  It's your choice." Said Harry, smiling at his girlfriend's temper.

"I really want to know!"

"Okay…" Harry surrendered.  "I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Ginny stared at him for a moment before flinging her arms around him.

"Oh Harry!  Really?  Oh!  I'm so happy!  You're going to be with me!  We won't be apart!" she yelled happily, kissing him fiercely.

"I thought you might like it…" Harry said between the kiss.

"What about Krum?" asked Ginny after she had stopped kissing him.

"He's leaving, he said he missed Bulgaria too much." Answered Harry.

"Do Ron and Hermione and Alex and Melanie know?" asked Ginny.

"No."

"Do you know what Hermione's going to do?"

"No.  Do you?"

"No.  Otherwise I wouldn't ask you would I?"

"Well, yeah…" admitted Harry.

"So what about Ron?"

"ER…yes, I have an idea." Harry answered truthfully.

"Oh?  So what's he going to do?" Ginny asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, he wants to become a professional Quidditch player."

"So he's going to do that?"

"Yeah, I caught him reading this ad in the Daily Prophet about tryouts for the Chudley Cannons." Harry replied slyly.

"Ahha.  And what about Alex?"

"I think he's going to work for Gringotts, as a cursebreaker, like your brother Bill."

"Interesting."

"What about Melanie?  What's she going to do?" asked Harry.

"She's thinking about becoming a shop assistant for a clothing's shop."

"yeah, that sort of fits her.  And what about you, my dearest Ginny?"

"What I want to do?"

"yes."

"I want to become a Healer."

"That suits you…"

"Are you going to stay a Professor here?" asked Ginny.

"No, probably not.  I just wanted to be with you, but when you graduate, I think I'm going to become an Auror."

"Yeah, I'm guessing everybody thinks you're going to already become that now."

"That's what they think, yes."

"Let's go back inside.  I feel so happy now that you told me you're going to be at Hogwarts with me next year!" Ginny said happily, taking his hand and leading him inside again.

"I could never survive a day without you, Ginny…" Harry said in a soft voice.

"Yes you could." Ginny laughed.

"Well, yeah, but that was supposed to be romantic." Harry said in his normal voice.

"oh it was, Mr. Potter." Said Hermione, who had come up behind them.

"Well thank you, Ms. Granger!" Harry said.  "At least 2 of our number think so!" he said, nudging Ginny's arm lightly, pretending to look unhappy.

She just laughed and dragged him onto the dancefloor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

responses:

HermioneClone:  thanks!

Sarahamanda:  Thanks!  Glad you liked it!

Maria:  Hmm…I don't know…you'll just have to wait and see!  I already wrote up until chapter 50, and I'm going to write a couple more after that…

AnimeAngel90:  Hehe!  Thanks!

Mrs. Ernie Macmillan:  Thanks!  And I don't even know why…You got an email for chap 46?  Hmm…don't know what that's about!  Here it is, though!

HappySnakesRule:  Thank you, thanks you *bows*  Yeah, I sometimes read it too.  I'm crazy, and insane.  Let's go to an asylum together!

Kimmy:  Yes, Harry, Harry, Harry…Thanks!  I'm glad you still read my story!

ZagZig722:  Ai!  I'm wounded!  I'm dying…farewell…*stands up and takes a bow* thank you thank you *audience is clapping loudly*  hehe…

Raisinnutbread:  Thanks!  Glad you loved it!


	47. Chapter 47: The Proposal

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August 31, the day before school starts.

____________________________________________

They were all at the Burrow, having the traditional farewell dinner.  Only this time, it was only for Ginny and Harry, because they were the only ones going back to Hogwarts.

Hermione still hadn't said what she was working on, she kept locking herself up in her room or going to the public library in Hogsmeade.

Ron had tried out for the Chudley Cannons, and was waiting for 'the' letter.

Alex was now working with Bill in Egypt, but they had come to the Burrow to celebrate with the others.

Melanie was working in Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions, and she was doing quite well.

"…yes, business is definitely booming, since Harry defeated You-Know-Who…" said Fred to Charlie, who had come back from Romania for a week.  

"I think every business is doing better since You-Know-Who is gone." Said Mr.Weasley mildly.

"That old bugger." Said George.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  

"Well, it is true, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Oh, come on, Molly, you know you would like to call 'him' names too." Mr. Weasley said, smiling at his wife, who grinned rather guiltily.

"So I thought maybe to use the Locking Spell, I mean, if they've put a curse on it, and then a Locking Spell, our spell won't work, so we'll know it's cursed…" Alex was saying to Bill, who was nodding thoughtfully.  Molly Weasley was eyeing Bill's hair and his earring apprehensively out of the corner of her eye.

"NO, Ron, I won't say anything yet." Hermione said sternly, loading her plate with mashed potatoes.  "I'll tell you when I'm ready!  So did you get the letter yet?"

Ron sighed.  "No not yet.  I'm expecting it any day now…"

"…I wonder how Snape is going to act, with you being a teacher and all.." said Ginny, giggling.

"Yeah, I mean, he can't take any points off my House, because I'm not in one…Imagine that!  I bet Professor Dumbledore told him to be nice to me before…" Harry said, trailing off.

"You will give me lots of points, won't you?" Ginny said huskily, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nope.  I'm going to take points off just because I want to kiss you every time I see you." Harry said.

Ginny giggled and kissed him.

"Listen Ginny, I need to talk to you after this dinner, it's really important…" Harry trailed off.

"Okay." She said and she started eating again.

They finished dinner after a long while of talking, laughing and of course eating.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you wanted to tell me something important?" Ginny asked, putting down her napkin.

"Yes." Said Harry rather nervously, fumbling with something in his pocket.

"Well, let's go then." She said.

They walked out into the garden, where Crookshanks was still playing with the garden gnomes.

"I'm really excited about tomorrow." Said Ginny.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what it's going to be like, I mean, you are a teacher and I am a student…"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay, Harry? You seem a little distant." Ginny said, waving her hand in front of Harry's face.

"Oh…Yeah, I'm fine…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Er….listen Ginny, I have to tell you something."

"Er…Okay?"

"Ginny, I know I didn't always see you for who you were, but now I do, and I love that person.  You're not just Ron's little sister, or the youngest in the Weasley family, you're Ginny.  I love you, Virginia Weasley, you mean the world to me, and I never want to lose you…"

Harry went down on one knee and opened a little box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, Ginny?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

responses:

Katie:  it means it's my native language, just like yours is English, I think.  Thanks!

Sarahamanda:  thank you!

HermioneClone:  Wait and seeeeeee!!!!  Er…Reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Woodpecker:  Nope, not yet!  Another 6 or so chapters!  Maybe even 10!   

AnimeAngel90:  Yes!  Okay!whoo-hooo!  Poor Jenny!  Wish I could help!

Maria:  Heehee…hope you didn't really die!  Really?  Well, then, congrats!

Caroline E.M.A Melbourne:  Yeah, it kind of would feel weird…thanks!

Hehehe:  There is more!  Tralalalalala!  Start dancing!

Kimmy:  Thanks a million!  I'm glad you like my story!  Thanks for the compliment!


	48. Chapter 48: Yes or No?

"Yes!" cried Ginny, holding out her hand as tears started to form in her eyes.  "Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you!"

Harry looked as though he was in Heaven, he stood up, and he slid the ring on Ginny's finger.

They stood there for a few minutes, embracing each other, when they heard their friends and family laughing.

They went back to the table, smiling happily at each other.

Ginny noticed that her dad was smiling at them, too.

Everybody else turned to them.

"Where were you guys?" asked Hermione, looking very grumpy.  Ron looked grumpy too.

"The garden." They answered.

"And what were you doing in the garden?" asked Fred, looking suspicious.

"Everybody, we have an announcement to make…" Ginny started.

"Oh boy…" muttered George.

"Ginny and I are going to get married." Finished Harry, beaming at his future wife.

There was a silence.

Then there was the cheering.

Hermione and Melanie ran up to Ginny and started hugging her, jumping up and down, examining her ring and squealing in delight, Alex stood up and shook hands with Harry.

"Congratulations." He said,

Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill all looked stupefied, but recovered and went to shake hands with Harry as well, they hugged their sister, Molly burst into tears and hugged Harry and Ginny, crying for the whole world to hear that her baby girl was grown up.

Arthur Weasley made his way to Harry.

"Congratulations." He said, smiling and shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you for everything." Harry replied.

"How come you didn't look surprised, daddy?" asked Ginny.

"Well, you fiancée here asked me before dinner if he was allowed to marry you." Answered Arthur, looking at his only daughter.

Ginny grinned at Harry and hugged her dad.

"Thanks dad." She whispered.

Ron was grinning. 

"My best friend and my little sister.  I knew this was going to happen…" he kept saying.

"So do you know when the big day is?" asked Melanie excitedly.

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other.

"No not yet…"

"Well, I guess it's going to be after Ginny graduates." Said Molly through her tears.

"I don't know, Mum, I was maybe thinking Christmas or New Years, if that's fine with my fiancé here." Ginny said, taking Harry's hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to graduate first?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure.  Whenever you want to, is fine." Answered Ginny.

"Awwwwwwww…." Said Fred and George.

Molly sighed and wacked them on the head.

"Well, if it's going to be with Christmas vacations, we better get a move on planning that wedding!" exclaimed Melanie as Fred and George were rubbing their heads, glaring at there mother.

"Okay, okay, Melanie, I want you to make my dress." Proclaimed Ginny.

"Oh!  Really? Oh, Ginny!  You'll look stunning, I promise!" said a delighted Melanie, looking very pleased.

"Well, we're not going to plan this wedding tonight, let's all go to bed now!  We have to wake up early tomorrow!" said Molly.

"Shall we go in, my dear lady?" asked Harry, holding out his hand.

"Yes, let's, my dear sir." Giggled Ginny, taking his hand and walking with him to the house.

Everybody watched the happy couple go, they sighed and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

responses:

ZagZig722:  No, this is not the end yet!  Glad you like my story!  I think everybody is dying to hear what Hermione's going to do;)

Sarahamanda:  You'll see;)  thank you

Crazy steph:  Yes, I am evil.  I am the mistress of evil!  The mistress of evil!  (I just love Dave the Barbarian)

Bug2Buggie:  thanks!

Hehehe:  Okidoke

Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:  yah…

Lily:  EEEEKKK!  *runs away, terrified* *begs on knees*  Okay, okay, I'll keep going….

SiriuslyDelirious:  Hehe….okay, so you don't have to scream!  Thank you!

AnimeAngel90:  Yes, I love chocolate…hmm….No, that was not the end, that would be very very very evil!  Hehe…

AE:  No kidding!

Kimmy:  Of course!  Wouldn't you?

HappySnakesRule:  Noooooooooo!  Make good grades, I tell you, Jenny, or I will chop of your head.  Er….that wouldn't work because then you couldn't read and review.  Grr….

Raisinnutbread:  Yes, I am evil.  Nope, Ginny isn't going to say that to _Harry Potter!_  I know I wouldn't…


	49. Chapter 49: Career choices

"So Hermione, are you going to tell me what you're working on?" Ron asked for the millionth time at the breakfast table. 

Molly was in the kitchen, Arthur was working, Fred and George were at their shop, Bill and Alex had gone back to Egypt, Charlie to Romania, and Melanie had gone to Madam Malkin's shop to begin the design for Ginny's dress.

"If you keep asking me that, Ronald Weasley, I"ll never tell you!" said Hermione.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeee?"

"No."

"We would like to know what you are working on, Hermione." Stated Harry sincerely.

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, I give up.  But promise you won't laugh, but, knowing you, you will." She said.

"So what's the point in us promising?" asked Ron.

Hermione ignored him.

"I bet this has to do with S.P.E.W." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"This has to do with S.P.E.W." she started.

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, and Ron snorted.  

Hermione glared at them.

"I knew it." She muttered darkly.

"Oh come on, Hermione, you knew we would!" exclaimed Ron.

"It's just that I said "I bet this has to do with S.P.E.W" and then you said "This has to do with S.P.E.W." explained Harry, still laughing.

Hermione still scowled.

"Hermione…" Ginny said, looking at her with puppy eyes.  "We would like to know what you're going to do with S.P.E.W."

"Well, it's logical isn't it?  I'm going to work at the Ministry, at the Department of the Welfare of Magical Creatures, as a representative for house-elves." snapped Hermione.

"So what have you been doing in your room the whole summer?" asked Harry.

"Is there a thing as a Department of the Welfare of Magical Creatures?" asked Ron at the same time.

"I've been writing some papers, like arguments and information about the horrible way the house-elves are treated, and looking up a lot about the history of house-elves.  And no, Ron, there isn't…yet." She said.

"Oh.  So when are you going to show it to the Minister or whoever you have to show it to?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I have an appointment next month." She said, scowling again.

"Wow.  That's a long time." Said Ginny tentatively.

"Yes, I know!" Hermione burst out savagely, standing up.  "And I asked for one in June!"

She stormed out of the dining room, scowling and slamming the door of her room.

"Don't slam the doors, please!" called Molly.

"Well, Ron, I guess you have a lot of comforting to do…good luck, mate!" said Harry, grinning at his best friend.

Ron stuck his tongue out at him.

Suddenly an owl flew into the room, and dropped a letter on Ron's head.

Ron went pale as he saw from who it was from.

"From who is it, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"It's from…the Chudley Cannons." He said faintly.

"Well, open it, Ron!" urged Harry.

Ron gulped and slit open the envelope and took out the letter.  He closed his eyes and opened the letter.  Then he opened one eye.

"YES!  YES!  YES!  YES!  YES!  I GOT A JOB!  I'M A PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER!  COME GET YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!" he shouted ecstatically, jumping up and doing a sort of happy dance.

Hermione rushed down the stairs and Molly ran into the dining room.

"You got the job?" they asked simultaneously.

"YES!"

"With the Chudley Cannons?" asked Harry and Ginny together.

"YES!"

"Congratulations, Ron!  I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Molly, hugging her youngest son.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were beaming at Ron.

"We have to tell everybody immediately, I'll go owl your father and your brothers." Molly said, bustling out of the dining room.

Hermione kissed her boyfriend, Ginny hugged him, and they went to Ginny's room to pack her trunk.

"Wow Ron." Said Harry.

"Yeah."

"Wow Ron."

"Yeah."

"So you're the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons now."

"Yep."

"You must have flown very well at the tryouts."

"I guess."

"So."

"Yep."

"So."

"Yep."

"Can I come watch your games?" asked Harry, grinning at his best friend.

Ron looked surprised, but then he grinned widely.

"Yep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

responses:

MindyLou:  Hello there!  Glad you like my story and that you are reading it!  Thank you!

Swishy Willow Wand:  Thank you!

Bug2Buggie:  Thank you, Heather!

ZagZig722:  Oh come on!  You knew she was going to say yes…I mean, I know I would.

Sarahamanda:  thank you!

AnimeAngel90:  You're welcome!  Muhahaha!  I can't wait to read our evil plans!

Asthroth:  thank you!  I'm glad you like it!  Yeah, well, he has to die sometime…

HappySnakesRule:  Hey Jenny!  Whoo-hoo!  We are so evil.   Thank you!

SiriuslyDelirious:  Thank you!

HermioneClone:  Thank you!  Here you have it!

Wytil:  Yes, that was sort of my plan… thank you!

Raisinnutbread:  Here you have it!  Thank you!


	50. Chapter 50: Back on the Hogwarts Expres...

"I still can't believe you two are Professors now." Colin Creevey told Harry and Neville.

They were on the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment.  Some 7th years had come to sit with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna and they were awing at the fact that Harry and Neville were the new Professors. 

They had first thought that they had failed, and that they had to do their year over.  That was just a first guess, then Ginny told them what Harry was really doing there.  Neville proudly told them that he had not failed, and that he was teaching Herbology this year.   

"It'll be strange, I mean, I have Luna as my student, and I'm only a year older than the oldest students in the school." Answered Neville, smiling at Luna.

"Yeah…it'll be kind of weird, I guess." Said Harry.

"So how's it going with you and Ginny here?" asked Jessica Laxer, fluttering her eyelashes at Harry.

"Fine, we're engaged." Answered Ginny coldly.

"You are?" asked Jessica disbelievingly.  The whole compartment was now looking at Harry and Ginny.  Engaged?

"Yes." Answered Harry coolly.

"Congratulations!" said Colin, beaming at them.

"Yeah, mate, I always knew you two would get hitched some day!" added Neville.

"I wish you two well." Said Luna, smiling and looking at Ginny's ring.  Ginny giggled and held out her hand, the girls examined it, giggling and gasping.

"So when did you ask?" asked Neville in a low voice.

"Yesterday night." Replied Harry, grinning.

"Where?"

"In the garden at the Burrow."

"Brilliant!" said Colin.

"Harry, I need to talk to you…privately." Said Neville, looking meaningfully at Colin.  The latter shrugged and went to talk with his brother, who was also in the compartment.

Harry and Neville went out of the compartment.

"What's up?" asked Harry concernedly.

Neville glanced around nervously then whispered,

"I'm going to ask Luna to marry me."

Harry stared, then he said,

"That's great!" 

Neville looked at him.

"Yeah?  But I don't know when or how or where…you have to help me, Harry!" he pleaded.

"Well…okay…" said Harry.

"Thank you so much!  I'll talk to you at dinner." Said Neville, grinning broadly and stepping back into the compartment.

Harry shook his head smilingly and walked after him.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Eat away." Said Professor Dumbledore, beaming at the students before him.  It was Professor Aberforth Dumbledore, who looked very like the late Albus Dumbledore. 

 Albus Dumbledore had died in July, the 31st, to be exact.  He had come to Harry's birthday party, and then, later that night, he had died.  He said nobody should be sad, because it was like going to sleep for him.  They had obeyed him, and felt happy for him, that he could finally rest.

Harry felt very weird, sitting at the Staff Table, looking at the students before him.

When Professor Dumbledore had announced him, everybody had stared and then clapped enthusiastically.

He had blushed and sat down again, Snape looking intently at him.

"What do you think is wrong with Snape?  He's not even given me the 'I hate you' look all evening." Harry said to Neville, who was sitting next to him, staring before him.

"I don't know, Harry.  Maybe he wants to be friends with you now you're a Professor." Answered Neville, looking away and starting to eat.

"This feels really weird." He added, looking at the students before him again.

"Yeah.  I don't think I'll be able to take points off of Gryffindor." Replied Harry, grinning guiltily.

"Me neither."  Agreed Neville.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter.  I guess I can call you by your first name now." Said Professor McGonagal, who was sitting at his other side, smiling slightly.

"Of course." Answered Harry, a bit surprised.  

"Then you can call me Minerva.  We are colleagues now, after all.  And Neville, the same goes for you." She said to Neville, who looked surprised, but nodded, evidently pleased.

"Say, Minerva, I've been wondering…what ever happened to Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry, who had been wondering this for some time now.

"Well, we don't know for sure, he didn't come to school last year after you defeated You-Know-Who, but then he showed up for his N.E.W.T.'s, and he did surprisingly well, and then he just appeared here to get his diploma and now he's disappeared." Anwered Minerva, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm…" said Harry thoughtfully.  

"I see Severus has gotten over his grudge for your father." Said Minerva, gesturing toward Snape, who was not scowling at Harry.

"Yeah, I noticed, what happened to him?  I mean, he's not given me a loathing look." Asked Harry.

"He noticed you're not your father." Replied Minerva simply, and she turned around and started talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Neville had turned back to Harry, he had been talking to Professor Flitwick.

"Guess what?" he said excitedly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I can call Professor Flitwick Filius." Answered Neville.

"Really?" asked Harry, not really paying attention.

"Yes, and you can too, Professor Potter, or can I call you Harry?" squeaked Flitwick, now, Filius.

"You may call me Harry, Filius." Harry called back.

"This is so cool!  We can call them by their first names." Said Neville.

"Yeah…I wonder if I can call Snape by his first name now." Wondered Harry out loud.

"Yes, you can, Potter." Said Snape, who had come over for the fried mushrooms.  "And you can too, Longbottom."

Harry flushed slightly as Neville almost fell off his chair.

"I can?" he asked.  "I mean…I can.  And you, Severus, can call me Harry." He said, recovering himself.

"And I am Neville." Said Neville, still looking shocked.

Snape (Severus) nodded and took the dish with the fried mushrooms. 

"Wow.  He really has changed his attitude toward me." Said Harry.

Neville was staring at his dish.  "I can call him Severus.  I can call him Severus.  I can call him Severus…"

"I guess he has forgotten the Boggart-incident." Answered Harry, grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

responses:

Swishy Willow Wand:  Yeah, I could picture him as a big brother…thanks!

Irish Chick:  Thanks!

Bug2Buggie:  Well, you review almost every chapter!  Thank you, Heather!

ZagZig722:  Thank you!  Yes, you are a true genius.

HappySnakesRule:  Hello, fellow evil Mistress of the World, and detester of the Devious Turkeys, thank you very much!  Awhoooooooooooooo!

AnimeAngel90:  How's it going for ya, dudette?  Well, I like to eat them, yes.  Hehe…Yes, I give them all the time and I get them on the time.  Just today my Chinese friend hit me over the head with her Geometry Book, which, I might add, is extremely heavy.  All because I said that when I take over the world, I'm going to start with China!  I mean, come on!  That's no reason to give someone a concussion!  (no I don't have a concussion)

Maria:  one or two.

IloveHPbooks:  thank you!  Glad you like my story!

Darkboy77:  I don't know what to say….wow.  I have over 400 reviews for this story.  Wow.  I'm still speechless.  Thank you soooooooooooooooo much!  Yes, I will review, also anonymously, if that's what you want!  I just love your stories and I'm so glad you like mine!   Thank againnnnnnnnn!

Sarahamanda:  thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay people, I have 442 REVIEWS!  CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?   I never thought I would get that many!

Phew!

Okay, the next chapter might be in 2 days because it's going to be the last chapter, sadly.  But it's going to be extra long!  


	51. Chapter 51: On Maui

"This is perfect, Melanie." Exclaimed Ginny again, spinning around.

"You look absolutely stunning, Ginny." Agreed Hermione.

Ginny giggled and twirled around again.

She was wearing her wedding dress, which fitted her like a glove.

It was a white puffy dress which came to her ankles and had short sleeves that wrapped around her shoulders.

"Now what should I do with my hair?" asked Ginny thoughtfully.

"Maybe just down." Suggested Hermione.

"No, I think it should be pinned up." Argued Melanie.

"Down."

"Up."

"Down!"

"Up!"

"DOWN!"

"UP!"

"DO—"

"Be quiet!" Ginny interjected.  "I'll choose, since I am the bride."

Hermione and Melanie shut up and looked ashamed.

"I think…I'm going to let the hairdresser decide." Decided Ginny.

Hermione and Melanie looked at her.

"But you won't be able to have it changed once it's done.  Isn't it better to see it beforehand how it'll look with your dress?  I mean, I was going to do whatever you wanted with you hair…now you won't be able to see it…" said Melanie.

"Yes, and if you want to change it, the hairdresser won't have enough time!  Your wedding is at sunset!" added Hermione.

Ginny shrugged, looking very happy.  "Of course I won't be late for my wedding to the most wonderful man in the world." She said.

Her wedding…tomorrow…

___________________________________

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow, mate." Said Ron.

Harry inhaled deeply.  "I can't either."

"Is this how you pictured your wedding?  On a beach in Maui?" asked Ron.

"Well, I don't know how I really pictured my wedding.  All I know is that I want Ginny as the bride." Harry answered.

"Right answer.  You pass." Said Bill, coming into the room, grinning.

They were in a hotel on the island Maui in Hawaii, just lounging about.  Close friends and family that had been invited to the wedding were also staying in the hotel.

"So Ron, aren't you and Hermione going to get married?" asked Harry, smiling at his best friend, who suddenly looked very nervous and gave him 'the look' and Harry fell silent.

Obviously Ron didn't want to talk about it.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" asked Fred, who kept popping this question at Harry.  He obviously didn't ask with Ginny around, she would hex him immediately.

"Oh come on, Fred, give it a rest." Said Charlie, at the same time that Molly Weasley, who was sitting on the couch, darning some sweaters, said "Stop it, Fred."

"Yeah, Forge, I mean, he's not going to tell you." George added.  "He's going to tell me, because I can keep secrets."

Harry looked at him, his mouthcorners turning upward.

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes, you will, won't you?" George asked hopefully.

"Of course…"

George beamed at him.

"…Not."

_______________

The next day Ginny woke up early.  At 9 o'clock, which was early for her on vacations.  She went out for a long walk on the beach and returned after also eating breakfast, yoghurt and an apple, which she had snatched from the basket on her way out.

When she arrived, the other people were still asleep.  Who could blame them?  After all, it had been late last night, with the luau at the hotel.

She picked up her wedding dress form her couch, where it had been laid out.

It looked so lovely.

Ginny went to her room and put it on.

She felt so elegant and beautiful in it.  She walked around her hotel suite, swishing her skirt.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Ginny opened it, thinking it was Melanie or Hermione.

But in front of her stood no other than Draco Malfoy.  

"Hello there, Weaselette." He said, pointing his wand at her.

She gave a shriek of shock before everything went black…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked Ron, putting his ring back around his neck.  He had taken it off for a minute, to polish it.

He had to look clean for his wedding, after all.

"I dunno." Shrugged Ron.  "Probably giggling with Hermione and Melanie."

However, Hermione and Melanie came into the room, looking worried.

"We can't find Ginny." They said.  "Is she here?"

"No." answered Ron.

Harry was getting very worried.  He thought to Ginny.

~Where are you, Gin?~

_____________________

When Ginny woke up, she was sitting in a dark room, her hands and feet tied and a piece of cloth in her mouth, gagging her.  She was still wearing her wedding dress.

She struggled for a moment, but the bonds were too strong.

"Now, now, Weasley, don't you like it here?  I'm sure your groom will never find you, but we'll have fun." Said Draco Malfoy's drawling voice.  He had poked his head into the room, and was smirking at her.

Ginny tried to shout 'you bastard' but the only sound was a muffled yell.

Stupid cloth.

Malfoy smirk widened and he went out of the room again.

Ginny sat for a moment, processing everything that had happened.  

It was her wedding day and she was kidnapped by Malfoy and put into a dark room.

Suddenly she heard a thought.

~Where are you, Gin?~

~Harry!  Malfoy kidnapped me!~

~What?  Malfoy?  Kidnapped you?  Where are you?~

~I don't know, some kind of dark room, probably a dungeon.~

~I can't believe the asshole.  On our wedding day.~

~Yeah…~

~Listen Ginny, I'm going to find you, I promise.~

~How come he got to Stun me in the first place?  Are you not wearing the ring?~

~The ring…Oh Merlin…I took it off for polishing!  I'm never going to take it off again.~

~If you find me…he said we were going to have fun…Help me, Harry, I think he's going to rape me or something…~

~Shit.  I'm on my way, I will find you, Ginny.  I love you~

~I love you too, Harry.~

"Malfoy kidnapped Ginny." Harry announced.

Everybody immediately jumped up.

"What?" yelled her brothers furiously.

Molly started crying.

Melanie, Hermione and Mr. Weasley looked extremely worried, just as Harry.

"Where is she?" asked Bill.

"She doesn't know…some kind of dungeon." Answered Harry.

"Why not read Malfoy's thoughts?  Don't let him know though, or he'll know you're coming…" warned Hermione.

Harry could have kissed her, except she wasn't his Ginny.

Harry reached to Malfoy's mind.

~…I bet Potter never thought I would do this, the fool…he'll never find me here…in Mount Everest…brilliant, Draco…not like Voldemort, who got himself killed…but I will succeed in what he did not…kill Harry Potter…but first have fun with his girl…"

Harry stopped reading Malfoy's thoughts, disgusted.

Mount Everest…as in the Himalayas.

Okay, he would leave now.

"She's in the Himalayas, Mount Everest." He said.

"Let's go." Shouted Ron, preparing to Apparate.

"I'll stay here and alert the other former Order members, and before you go…" said Molly, and she waved her wand.

They were now dressed in warm clothing.

"Thanks, mum." Said Fred and they all Disapparated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I know I said one more chapter….but I think this is enough excitement for one chapter…Don't you think?  I bet you can't wait to hear what happens…MUHAHAHA!

Responses:

Mindylou:  You'll see…thanks for the suggestion though!

Sarahamanda:  thank you!

Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne:  Hehe…it did go on for a long while though…there will be 52 chapters…maybe I'll write a sequel, I don't know yet…Thank you!

Irish chick:  thank you!  

Bug2Buggie:  thank you!

Ladybug:  sure, other stories, this one is almost done!

Swishy Willow Wand:  Thank you!  

HappySnakesRule:  Yes of course I'll read your story!  Okay that's fine…thank you!

ZagZig722:  Nah, of course not, that is very humiliating…

Maria:  now there is only 1 more chapter left, yes!  Yah, I got so many reviews!  I never thought I would have that many!  Yes, Darkboy77 did review a lot, and I'm very thankful.  Hehe…

Okay, people here's the deal:  I'll write a sequel if I get more than 500 reviews.  There, happy?  So, now you know what to do….yes, that is it…

REVIEW!


	52. Chapter 52: Happily Married

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.  I am not making any money out of this; this is just for my enjoyment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they Apparated on the top of Mount Everest, the first thing that came to everybody's mind was

Cold.  Freezing cold.

They shivered, even though they had on thick coats, scarves, gloves and hats.  

Mr. Weasley hadn't Apparated with them; he had gone to Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

"Where do you think we should go?" Ron shouted over the fierce wind.

"He said "In Mount Everest!" Harry shouted back.

They all puzzled at Harry.

Harry looked at the ground.  Was it possible…?

He took out his wand and burned a hole through the outer layer of Mount Everest. 

They all looked amazed at the hole at Harry's feet. 

Who knew the Mount Everest was hollow?

Harry, looking determined, slid through the hole, using a Cushioning Charm for the hard landing that he expected.  The others followed his suit.

They were in a large room, which looked like a cross between a classroom and a conference room.

They saw a figure with his back to them, practicing what Harry recognized as very Dark Magic.

It was Draco Malfoy, no mistaking that silver-blond hair poking out.

Harry sent a thought to the others-~Go find Ginny, I'll deal with him~, and the others nodded, placed Silencing Charms on themselves, and they split up to find Ginny.

Harry raised his wand to Stun Malfoy, but it seemed that Malfoy sensed it, because he whirled around and started jinxing everything around him.

Harry dodged the curses and Malfoy actually laughed when he saw whom it was.

"Well, well, Harry Potter.  We meet again." He said in that soft drawling voice.

"Oh my, dear Draco, stealing quotes?" asked Harry in a would-be-shocked voice.  Because, that was the same thing the now deceased Voldemort had said to him, which seemed like ages ago.

Malfoy spat and shot another jinx at him, but Harry reacted quickly with a Shield Charm, then he shot a Stunning Spell at him, which Malfoy dodged easily.

"You've gotten better at dueling, I see." Said Malfoy.

Harry grinded his teeth and used all his energy to throw hexes and jinxes at Malfoy, non-stop.

Malfoy had stopped smiling at this and suddenly was clutching his stomach, elapsed in silent giggles.

Apparently Harry's Tickling Charm had hit him.

However, Malfoy yelled,

"Serpensortia!"

A black snake slithered out of his wand, looking menacing and poisonous.

Harry smiled inwardly.  Malfoy had forgotten he could speak Parseltongue.

"Go to him." Said Harry.

The snake kept on slithering and Malfoy was laughing, even though he had now removed the Tickling Charm.

"Forgotten something, haven't you, Potter?" he asked.

Then suddenly a light went up in Harry's mind.

No Voldemort-no connection-no superfluous powers.  He couldn't speak Parseltongue anymore.  He could read and send thoughts because it was his own power…that's right…

The snake was now level with him, ready to strike. 

Harry was standing still, frozen in place.

Draco was watching the scene, smirking.

The Weasleys, Melanie and Hermione burst in with Ginny; Harry took the opportunity to Stun the snake that had been distracted for a moment; Hermione Disarmed Malfoy with Expelliarmus, Malfoy threw himself at Harry, landing on top of him.

They rolled over the floor, fighting; throwing punches and kicking each other.

Ginny ran to them with a strangled yell and tried to pull Malfoy off her fiancé, she succeeded and Bill Stunned Malfoy.

 Everyone was silent for a few minutes, looking at the Stunned Malfoy.

Then Ginny ran to Harry, they embraced each other as Ginny wept with relief. 

The former Order suddenly Apparated around them, so did Alex, who was planning on coming the last minute of the wedding.  They looked around wildly until they saw Malfoy.

"Oh." Said Alex.

"We'll take care of it." Said Snape.  "Go on to your wedding." He said to Ginny and Harry, who quickly checked their watches.

It was 5:50.

Harry quickly took Ginny's hand and Apparated to the place that they were getting married.

But, due to Harry's injuries and exhaustion, they landed about 5 feet from the beach, so that would be in the sea.  They sputtered and splashed, swimming to shore.

Alex and the Weasley brothers were laughing their heads off; Melanie and Hermione were helping Harry and Ginny out of the water.

Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, who had gone to get her, Apparated next to them.  One look at Harry and Ginny told them all they needed to know, and they smiled uncertainly.

As the priest came walking towards them, Ginny gasped.

"My hair!  My make-up!  MY DRESS!" she said frantically.

"We cant' change it by magic, Gin, the priest is a Muggle and he'd see." Said Hermione, biting her lip.

"But…but… but…" stammered Ginny.

"You look beautiful to me, Ginny." Smiled Harry.

It was true.  Even though Ginny was sopping wet, her hair was limp and tangled, she had no make-up on, and her dress was torn and dirty, Harry felt as though he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Harry also looked as though he had survived a fight, which he had, he had torn clothes, bruises, but at least he had lost the jacket and gloves, which did not suit the weather of Hawaii, naturally.

The priest had now reached them, and was looking at them with a shocked expression, but he chose not to say anything. 

"Okay.  Are you ready?" asked the priest uncertainly.

They nodded and the priest began his speech.  "We are gathered here today…"

And then, after a very long speech, came the part everybody had been waiting for.

"Do you, Virginia Anne Weasley, take this man, Harry James Potter, as your lawful wedded husband?" asked the priest.

Ginny smiled.  "I do." She said, slipping the wedding bank on Harry's finger.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman, Virginia Anne Weasley, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Came Harry's reply, as he slipped the ring on Ginny's finger.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed, and the guests sighed happily and clapped.

Mr. Harry Potter took Mrs. Ginny Potter's hand and together they walked to the tent on the beach, where the party was going to be.

And that is how they got married.  On a New Year's Eve, on a beach in Maui, Hawaii, sopping wet, with tangled hair, and torn wedding outfits.  But all that mattered was that they were married to each other. 

They truly did love each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End. 

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you are the ones that kept me writing.  I thank all of you, it meant a lot to me.  I really mean it.

Your author,

xxGinnyxx 


End file.
